Transitions
by rosepddle
Summary: This is the prequel to Bonded and Four Days...it is the story of Ron and Hermione's transition from friends to lovers. Some HG as well!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Transitions**

Chapter 1 Nightmares

_Every breath he took seemed to splinter his lungs. The air was pungent with the smell of charred flesh, blood and death. Yet as Harry hunched over, Ginny clinging to him desperately, he could still smell the sweet scent of the manicured grounds of Hogwarts. It made him want to retch, for this hallowed ground had been breached yet again and somehow, the magic that surrounded it was a little less potent now. But this would be the last time, because Voldemort was gone! _

_"Harry, please!" Ginny begged, pulling at him to get up. _

_"I have to stop her!" he wheezed, as he stood with an ache in his back, but ready to continue his pursuit of Bellatrix Lestrange, though he knew she was gone. _

_"Please, Harry, we have to find Ron and Hermione!" Ginny said, shakily. _

_Harry's head whipped around. Ron! Hermione! Frantically, he grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran back toward the castle. Coming upon the battle site with haste, Harry scanned the area with hawk-like precision, yet his friends were nowhere to be found. A sickening feeling began to twist in his gut as he searched to no avail. _

_Just as he was about to lose his mind, fall to his knees and cry, Harry saw just the edge of a foot sticking out from the other side of a large tree down by the lake. He knew that trainer, and it belonged to Ron. Harry took off like a bullet. God, he thought his lungs were going to completely disintegrate with the shear pressure he was putting on them, but he had to get to Ron. _

_As he got closer, he saw the foot move and almost collapsed from the joy it brought to him. At least Ron was alive, and Harry's lungs forced him to slow down to a fast paced jog. When he was even closer, he could hear Ron laughing and Harry nearly fell to his knees with the urge to shout out his relief in a tearful wail. He seemed to have no control over his emotions at the present. _

_Harry slowed to a rapid walk, for if Ron was laughing, then Hermione was surely alive and well, and should be just as joyful. That's when Harry noticed, now that his heart was not pounding in his ears, he had never heard Ron laugh like this. _

_At his destination, Harry rounded the tree and nearly collapsed. Ron was holding the limp form of Hermione in his arms and he was not laughing at all. He was crying and it was the most god-awful sound Harry had ever heard. Looking at his mate, he wondered how he could have ever thought that sound was laughter. Ron hiccupped, coughed and moaned as he looked up at Harry and stretched out his hand. _ _"_

_Harry," he cried. "Hel-help me!" Harry gaped at Ron as he felt a hot tear fall from his eye. Then, without a conscious thought, he aimed his wand at Hermione's chest, and shouted, _

_"Ennerverate!" Hermione's body gave a small lurch, but nothing happened. _

_"I've already tried that!" Ron shouted, with an angry growl and ripped Harry's wand out of his hand, tossing it away. "Don't you think I would have thought of that?" Ron screamed and hugged Hermione to him with a sickening moan. Harry dropped to his knees in horrified disbelief. A sob spilled from his throat as Ron locked eyes with him. _

_"She's dea—" _

_"NO! Don't you say it!" Harry shouted, and lurched forward, grabbing Ron around the collar. "She's not! She's NOT!" He slumped against Ron's shoulder and wailed loudly. In his sorrow, he could hear Ginny screaming out her tears behind him and was vaguely aware that others were coming now, watching them fall to pieces. _

_Suddenly Harry felt a strong hand pull him back and discovered that Remus was holding him, but he fought to be let loose. Hermione was gone, he needed to hold onto her for as long as her body had warmth, but Remus held him firmly. Professor McGonagall was on her knees, tears streaming down her face, but she seemed intent to get a look at Hermione. _

_"What happened to her?" she asked, but Ron was far too gone to answer. McGonagall surveyed her a bit closer now. "Mr. Weasley, we need to get her to St. Mungo's!" she said, but Ron was lost in his misery, as was Harry. _

_"Mr. Weasley!" the professor shouted. "She needs to go, now!" McGonagall made to pull Hermione by the arm, but Ron roughly pushed her hand away. _

_"She's DEAD! Leave us alone!" he choked. _

_"She is not dead!" McGonagall shouted. "Dead people don't cry!" Ron stopped mid-sob, and looked down at Hermione. She did indeed have a tear rolling down her cheek. Ron leapt to his feet as if he was holding nothing in his arms, and took off at a run. He was like a mad man as he ran toward the castle, but Harry was right along with him. _

_In a blur, they made it to St. Mungo's, only for the Healers to tell Ron that he and Harry had wasted valuable time crying over her, and now, there was nothing they could do to bring her back. _

"NO!" Ron screamed, and sat bolt upright in his bed. His heart was thumping and his head was pounding. He fought the wave of nausea that assaulted him the moment he sat up. A creak of the floorboards made his eyes snap open. Ginny was standing in his doorway, looking like a ghost in her white nightgown. She had her wand in one hand and a drink in the other. She aimed her wand at Ron as she walked toward the bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked, then gave her wrist a flick toward the window causing it to fly open bringing a warm summer breeze in with it. Ron couldn't answer for fear that he would vomit. Ginny seemed to recognize this as she attempted to continue cooling the room. With another flick of her wand, a large banana leaf appeared and began to fan Ron.

He slumped back on his headboard and took a deep breath. Soaked with sweat, Ron lazily pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Ginny waved her wand again and he felt his wet sheet zip from under him and a second later, a crisp clean one had replaced it. The evenings were far too hot for anything other than a simple fitted sheet, at least for Ron being in the hottest room in the Burrow.

"Why didn't you have your window open?" Ginny asked, as she handed him the ice cold glass of carbonated water. Ron sipped it and instantly his stomach stopped flipping, then he felt cool all over. He was certain it contained a cooling concoction and perhaps something to settle his stomach. He smiled a little, and bit back a comment about Ginny being just like their mum. He knew she'd thump him one.

"You always keep it so stifling in here. You must want to suffocate. Budge up," she said and Ron scooted close against the wall to make room for her. Ginny lay beside him in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Once Ron had downed his drink, and was feeling much better, he said, "I'm up in the trees, Gin. Do you know how loud those bloody owls are in the middle of the night? It's like they have a town meeting right at my window sometimes." He belched loudly, and handed Ginny the empty glass, which she sat on the night-table after shooting Ron a disgusted look. Now they both stared at the ceiling while the banana leaf fanned them.

"Was it the same dream?" Ginny asked, after several silent moments. Ron nodded. "You want to talk about it?" Ron shrugged. "It might help," she prodded mildly.

"What's to talk about?" He shrugged again.

"Well it may help if you tried to think about _why_ you keep having it."

"I know _why_ I keep having it. I nearly lost one of my best friends because I was too busy being a cry baby!"

"Ron, you weren't the only one standing around crying, and the fact that she actually _didn't_ die should be reason enough to keep you from having the dream."

"She dies in the dream, Gin, every time…she…dies," Ron whispered. Ginny looked over at him sadly, but he kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"There is something more though. I mean, there is some reason that you keep having it." She paused, pensively. "Was there anything unusual or different about it this time?"

"Actually, there was, it was like I was seeing it all through Harry's eyes." Ginny looked at him.

"Really? How do you mean?"

"Well, you and Harry had just missed catching Bellatrix and then you were looking for me and Hermione. I could feel how tired and scared Harry was. I mean, I could hardly breathe as he was running. It was weird."

"What do you think it means?" she asked, turning on her side so she could really look at him.

"I don't know. I'm just sick of having them. I'm knackered all the time and look…" he pointed to the clock. "I have to be up in four hours."

"Well, there's a slight sleeping draught in the drink I gave you so—"

"What? You gave me a sleeping potion?" Ron fixed her with a shocked expression.

"I make up a batch every night, but you don't always need it. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know!" Ron sat up slowly, already feeling the effects. "That stuff can become addictive Gin! You can't just give it to me without letting me know! I figured there was a cooling potion in it, and maybe something for my stomach, but you really can't give me the sleeping draught, not without letting me know."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, honest, I didn't." She grabbed his arm, pleadingly.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." He sighed deeply. "I wondered why I could always fall asleep after you'd come in and talked to me. I thought it was the talking that helped." He muttered to himself, and Ginny looked at him sadly. "Tomorrow night is going to be hell."

"I know something that may help," Ginny said, with a slightly guilty expression. "Actually, I know two things that may help. One's a definite, but unfortunately, you won't be able to do that," she smirked as she began to rummage through Ron's night-table drawer.

"What is it? I might be able to do it," Ron asked eagerly.

"The sure-fire way to cure insomnia is getting shagged, thoroughly!" She shot him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Merlin, Gin! Sometimes you have such a filthy mouth."

"What's so filthy about that? Sometimes you are such a prude, Ron."

"Am not!" he said, hotly. If she knew some of the things he'd thought about doing to Hermione, surely she'd think he was a sex maniac and petition to have him locked away. Ron smirked.

"Whatever, Ron. Here," she said, as she found what she was looking for and handed him a thin, red leather journal. "You should be writing in this. It may help. Besides, what have you got to lose, except for the dreams? Maybe once you figure out why Hermione dies in the dream, then you'll stop having them." Ron had flinched at the word "dies," but Ginny continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"I have my theories, but you are not ready to hear them." Ginny murmured as she stood to leave. Ron had heard her, but he gave no indication of it. He knew that she was going to say that he needed to deal with his unrequited feelings and stifled passion, all the rubbish she normally spoke. He was aware of this, to some extent, but Ron had a plan.

He would put in a solid year as an Auror and then he'd ask Hermione out, when he'd saved enough money to court her properly. No one knew this, because he honestly didn't want to hear people's opinion of it. No, his plan would work without interference, he was positive. He only had three months to go, he could wait three more months.

Ron looked at the journal. He had tried to write in it when it was first given to him after the final battle, but he felt stupid. In his night-table drawer it went, and that's where it stayed for over a year. Perhaps if he just wrote his dreams down, maybe that would help, he thought briefly.

"I'll write in the morning. Thanks to you, I can barely keep my eyes open." Ron said, but there was no bite in his tone. He knew she was only trying to help. Ginny grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Ron squeezed her hand.

"It's all right," he yawned, and was already rolling onto his side to snuggle into sleep.

"Ron?" Ginny called from near the door.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you and Harry go a couple weekends back?" she asked, quietly.

"Hmm? Oh we went to…hang on…" Ron rolled over and peered at her.

"That's pretty sneaky, taking advantage of me when I'm sleepy! We were doing guy stuff and that's all you need to know!" He rolled toward the wall again.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage, just asking a question," Ginny snapped. Ron grunted his disagreement. "Honest! Besides, what does _"guy stuff"_ mean anyway? Were you out scratching your bollocks and making rude bodily noises?" Ron, though he still had his back to her, knew she had a smirk on her face.

He made a very loud, very smelly, rude noise with his body and said, "That's exactly what guy stuff means." Ginny practically ran from the room with squeals of disgust, to Ron's sleepy chuckles.

"G'night, Gin" He shouted, with a laugh, then thought that he should go and thank her for helping him through the nightmare, but he was already fast asleep before he could even roll over.

Morning dawned bright, and Ron was moving at a snail's pace. The journal fell from the bed as he stood to make his way to the loo. Staring at it for a long moment, he knew he should write down the dream, or at least his thoughts of it while they were fresh in his mind.

Grabbing a quill and ink, within a short span of time, Ron had filled two complete pages. He'd summarized what he thought the dreams were about or what he thought they meant. Upon reading over it, he realized that he had written mostly feelings and not actions.

He'd written that he'd felt scared, and angry, and sad as he held Hermione in his arms, but described nothing of what he actually did, nothing about running with her limp body, nor the fact that he dreamt as Harry this time. Those things were prevalent in his dream, though they didn't seem to matter when he was writing what he thought was important. _Maybe_…Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a hasty knock on his bedroom door.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Are you going in the shower anytime soon?" Ginny yelled from the other side of the door then seemed to think better of it, and opened it. Her face morphed into a disgusted expression and she scrunched up her nose as she looked around.

"My lord! What is that smell? That can't be you, can it?" She put her hand over her mouth and nose.

"What do you mean, that can't be me? I don't stink!" Ron shouted, and raised his arm to get a whiff of his pit. He was a bit musky from sweating in his sleep, but not too foul.

"Cor blimey, Ron! Have you been in here blowing off all night?" Ginny asked, backing out of the room, but she bumped into Mrs. Weasley who was on her way in.

"Ronnie dear, can you…" her face pinched dramatically. "…dear lord, it smells awful in here."

"Told you so!" Ginny sang. "He's immune to it, Mum, nose refuses to smell it any longer, I expect." She giggled behind her hand. Ron's ears were getting redder by the second.

"Oh hush, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley chastised, seeming to sense her son was going to thump his sister any moment.

"If it's smelly in here, it's your fault, Mum!" Ron said, gathering his belongings for the shower.

"Mine?" Molly looked at him, affronted.

"Your dinner didn't agree with me obviously!" Ron snapped, not liking that they both could smell something that he could not.

"You're perfectly welcome to cook your own food, you know!" Mrs. Weasley snapped right back at him, then whipped out her wand and a fruity aerosol burst from the tip.

"AWWW!" shouted Ron. "You got it in my eye, Mum!" He doubled over clutching his eye. "Fuck!"

"Watch your language, Ronald!" she scolded, as she stepped into the room to check his eye. "I think getting blinded calls for a bit of harsh language, Mum!" he whinged.

"Oh hush, you are not blind." Ron winced as his mum pulled his hand away and quick as a flash shot him in the eye with a blast of cool liquid, making the burning stop instantly.

"Shut it, Gin!" he shouted to his snickering sister. Mrs. Weasley aimed her wand higher in the air this time and sent the fruity spray about the room again.

"Hurry up Ron, I need you to drop off your father's lunch to him, he's forgotten it again."

"Mum," Ron groaned. "I'll barely have time to eat my breakfast if I do. Can't Dad eat at the Atrium canteen?" Mrs. Weasley fixed her son with a look that said there would be no way in hell her husband would be eating food at a canteen when she had prepared a perfectly good meal for him herself.

"You will take your father his lunch, and I will make you a few egg and bacon sandwiches to take with you for breakfast."

"Fine, but you've got to do something about dad and his forgetfulness." Ron stomped out of the room and headed to the shower.

Ron quickly approached his father's office. Checking his wristwatch, he noted that he had roughly ten minutes before he needed to be in the Auror department. Today they were doing physical training and he always liked to have at least twenty minutes to warm up. That was not going to be the case today. Having devoured three egg and bacon sandwiches in less than five minutes, he'd consider himself lucky if he didn't retch halfway through training.

"Dad," Ron said, as he pushed open his father's office door. "You forgot your lunch again, Mum said—" Ron stopped speaking as he noticed his father was not alone. A stout man with thick gray hair stood before Arthur Weasley's desk with a young woman who favored the man enough to let anyone know that she had to be his daughter. Fortunately for her, she had enough differences that she could still be considered pleasant looking.

As all attention was pulled to Ron, he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Ron! Good to see you, son. Come in." His Dad beckoned with a warm smile. "Mr. Albert Buckenheim, this is my youngest son, Ronald." Ron stepped further into the room and took the man's extended hand. It was a hearty hand shake and Mr. Buckenheim's meaty fingers gave Ron's long ones a hard squeeze. Physically, he reminded Ron of an Auror that he knew named Douglas, but this man had kind eyes and Douglas was an arse.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Ron said, and turned to the young lady in the room. He nearly gave a jolt when he met her eyes, for the petite blonde witch was gazing up at him as if Christmas had come early.

"This is my daughter, Daphne." Mr. Buckenheim stated, seemingly oblivious to his daughter's dreamy stare.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said, and shook her hand as well. Her bright green eyes never left Ron and she seemed unable to speak. Ron shot his father a glance, and found him looking rather amused by it all.

"Mr. Buckenheim just moved here from the States. He will be over seeing the entire Muggle Affairs Department. He's my new boss," Mr. Weasley said, and Ron nodded with a small smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both. I've got to get to work. Here you go, Dad." Ron handed his father the bag lunch and smiled once more at the other occupants of the room, then he turned to leave.

"Aw, excuse me, young man…" Ron stopped and turned again to Mr. Buckenheim.

"Yes, Sir?"

"My poor Daphne has been cooped up under me for the last week and a half since we moved here. I'm sure she's tired of looking at old people all day," he chuckled. "Do you think it possible for her to go see where you work for a bit, maybe an hour or so? Just until I finish here with your father? You do work in the building, correct?" Ron openly gaped at the man.

"Er…um…yes Sir, I do work in the building, but she can't come with me." Mr. Buckenheim was visibly taken aback and Daphne's smile vanished instantly.

"Ronald's an Auror, Albert." Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"Is that so?" Mr. Buckenheim's chest puffed up a bit and if possible, Daphne looked even dreamier.

"Yes, Sir. I'm not allowed to bring civilians into the department, besides, I'm going to be in physical training all morning and will not be able to leave," Ron said, relieved for having a valid excuse. Daphne looked positively deflated at the news. "I'm sorry, I wish I could show her around," Ron lied, "but it really is impossible, right now."

"Well, how about tonight? She needs to learn the area and make new friends," Buckenheim called out, and Ron looked quite thunder struck.

"Er…um…well," he stammered.

"It'll only be for a few hours. I have a meeting tonight, and I'd hate for her to be in that big house all alone. Mrs. Buckenheim passed four years ago, so it's only us now."

Ron was trapped. He didn't want to be rude, but he did not want to take out this girl. He wanted to take out Hermione, and only Hermione! Though this was _not_ a date, he still felt if he was going to be out at night, with a girl, it should only be Hermione. One glance at his father's silently pleading eyes let Ron know that he was going to have to do this.

"Erm…sure." Daphne let out a tiny squeak and clapped her hands.

"Great! I'll leave my address with your father and you can pick her up at six." As if that settled it, Mr. Buckenheim turned back to Arthur and began going over the parchment they were discussing before Ron came in. With a final glance, Ron gave a half hearted wave to an overly excited Daphne, and shot his father a deadly glare before he left the room.

This day had started out terrible for Ron. First his mother and sister tell him that he stinks, or at least his room does, then he gets roped into a date with a girl that he did not want to go out with. To make matters worse, he got his arse kicked in training by Dixon, a girl half his size, and then he retched! It was humiliating.

Now he was angry and tired, but he had to take that girl out and he had no clue where to take her or what to show her. Ron burst into the front door of the Burrow like an angry bull, nearly startling his mum to death. He went straight for the cupboard, got a butter beer, chilled it and swallowed it down in practically one gulp. He reached for another one.

"Ronnie, don't ruin your appetite. Dinner will be ready in a bit." Molly said, pulling the bottle from Ron's hand.

"I won't be at dinner," Ron said, pulling the beverage back from her and guzzling it.

"Why not?"

"Didn't Dad tell you? I have a date!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Really? With who?"

"His boss' daughter! Merlin, Mum, you should have seen how she was gazing at me…like…like I was a piece of meat! She'll be all over me on this bloody date! She'll probably—"

"Hi, Ron!" Ginny called nervously from the sitting room. Ron turned and nearly passed out, for she was sitting with Hermione and the look on her face made Ron want have his mum spray him in the eyes with that fruity stuff again. Ginny looked rather panicked and it was obvious she had interrupted Ron before he could say anymore, but it was too late.

Hermione stood quickly, and gave him a tiny wave as if she had just been introduced to him. Ron merely gaped at her as she stepped into the fireplace. Before she Flooed out of there, she said to Ginny, "You almost had me convinced." And then she was gone in a green flash.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't anyone tell me she was here? Fuck!" Ron shouted, as Ginny stepped into the kitchen.

"OUCH!" Ron barked, as his mother whacked him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Do I even need to tell you what that was for?" She glared at him.

"Sorry, Mum. It's just been a terrible day! I don't want to go out with this girl, and I certainly didn't want Hermione to know about it. I was hoping that I could just take this girl out for a few hours and then forget I ever met her!"

"Oh come now, Ronnie, she may be quite sweet." Mrs. Weasley said, with a pat to his arm. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes at no one in particular.

Just then, the fireplace erupted again and Harry stepped out. He walked over and kissed Ginny on the cheek then he gave Molly a kiss as well. It was obvious that Harry sensed something was wrong, with Ron's ears burning red and the ringing silence in the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned. "Are you still upset because you vomited?" Ron's eyes went wide. He had no plans on enlightening his mum and sister with that bit of humiliating information.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Just jump right in my nightmare and mix it about!" Ron shouted, and marched up the steps, leaving the other three looking completely baffled. He could still hear his mother asking if he was still feeling ill or if he needed a potion, as he stomped up to the top floor.

After his shower, Ron opened his bedroom door to find Ginny and Harry sitting on his bed waiting for him. He sighed, deeply.

"What do you two want?"

"Just to talk to you, mate. You seem…on edge," Harry said, cautiously. "I didn't mean to tell them about what happened at work, I just thought you had told them."

"It's fine, I'm just in a foul mood, is all," Ron said, slipping on his beige trousers.

"If you don't want to go, Ron, then don't go." Ginny said.

"I promised."

"You know Dad won't force you, if you really don't want to do it."

"Yeah, I know, but like I said, I gave my word. It's fine." Ron finished quietly, as he buttoned his crisp white shirt and tucked it neatly in his trousers. He swallowed thickly and said, "Can…can one of you go over and tell Hermione…tell her that I don't really want to go on this date?" He chanced a glace at the couple. They looked surprised for a moment, and then Ginny spoke.

"I think Harry ought to go, she may not believe me." Ron turned to her, fully.

"Why?" Then he remembered something. "When she left, she said to you, that you almost had her convinced…convinced of what? What did she mean?"

Ginny simply shook her head. "She didn't mean anything…" she answered sadly. "Well, nothing to do with you. Besides, she wouldn't want me telling our personal discussion," she finished, and Ron did not believe her. Whatever Hermione was talking about had to do with him, he could feel it, but he'd let it go for now.

"Just go speak with her, Harry, please," Ron pleaded.

"Sure," Harry said, though it sounded a bit apprehensive. "Is Hermione what all this frustration is about?" he asked.

Ron was taken aback by the blunt question, but for some reason he felt like answering it. He took out his wand and flicked it, causing the door to shut and lock. He placed the room under a silencing spell and turned to the couple. Harry and Ginny looked at Ron expectantly. He opened his mouth several times before he was finally able to say what was on his mind.

"I'm going to ask Hermione out on a date…well, I want to at least." The couple gaped at him and Ron waited somewhat impatiently for a response. Finally, Ginny spoke up.

"Well, that's fantastic Ron! But why all the secrecy?" she indicated the locked door and silenced room.

"Because, I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to be teased or for anyone to make a fuss over it. If she says no, then she may not feel comfortable coming here if everyone knows I asked and she turned me down."

"She's not going to turn you down!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. Ron sat back, a bit surprised by the force of their statement.

"Be that as it may, I don't want it to leave this room because the Twins will tease her for sure, and I can't risk it. So in a few months when I ask her—"

"A FEW MONTHS!" shouted the couple.

"Ron, you can not wait a few months to ask her out!" Ginny said, sitting forward and glaring at her brother as if he had just said he likes to eat babies.

"Why?" Ron stopped as he was stepping into his loafers. "Is someone else about to ask her?" His heart thumped wildly in his chest at the very thought of it. Harry looked at Ron as if he were completely daft.

"No, mate, no one is about to ask her. At least, not to my knowledge, but why not ask her now? Or in a few days at her birthday party? Why wait a few months?" Harry asked.

"Because, I want to have enough money to…to treat her to a nice dinner and that sort of thing. I want to be able to really court her properly, you know." The room was silent for a moment.

"Why, Ron? Don't you know her well enough to simply go up to her and ask her out? I mean, you know all the things that couples spend years learning about each other. Why court?"

"I don't know everything there is to know about her. I don't know much about her life before she came to Hogwarts. I don't know much about what she does in the Muggle world when she's not with us. I don't know what some of her smiles mean, what some of her looks mean. There is a part of Hermione that she keeps well guarded from all of us and I desperately want to know what it all means." Ron breathed, and slumped down in his desk chair. "There is a side to Hermione that I think only _I _should see." Ginny and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, you two have been around each other far too much." Ron chuckled. "I didn't mean _that_. I just meant there are things that should be sacred to a couple."

"I understand, and you are right," Ginny said giving Ron a silly sort of dreamy smile. "There are things that only Harry knows about me and things only I know about him, and it's beautiful. I want that for you and Hermione, but you don't have to have lots of money or a long courtship to achieve that. Harry and I didn't. One day we were friends, the next day I kissed him and the next minute, he was my boyfriend." She smiled, and gave Harry a chaste kiss.

"I just want to do this in my own way and in my own time, so let's just leave it for now, okay. I've got to go on this bloody date." Ron stood, looked at himself in the mirror, which told him he was looking sharp, and left for the dreaded evening.


	2. Chapter 2 DaDaDaDaphne

Transitions

Chapter 2 Da-Da-Da-Daphne

Ron stood in front of the massive door, hoping with all his might that Daphne had come down with some sort of minor illness. He didn't want her to be deathly ill, just sick enough to keep her from going out and then make her forget they had ever met. That was not to be, for when Ron raised his fist to rap on the door, it swung open before he could even get the chance.

Daphne was standing before him with dancing eyes and an eager smile to match. She also donned the tightest pair of jeans Ron had ever seen. Her top was black, and left little to the imagination as it clung to her curves. Ron groaned, it was going to be a long night.

"Er…hi Daphne. You look…nice." If possible, she smiled wider, and Ron could see every last one of her pearly white teeth. He thought fleetingly that the Grangers would love this girl, but then that brought about thoughts of Hermione, so he stamped it out of his head quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked. Daphne squeaked out a _"yes"_ and they were off. Ron wanted to ask if she was going to wear robes over that provocative outfit, but as it was a humid 32 degrees outside, it was far too hot for extra clothing. He sighed, and grabbed her arm, preparing for Side-Along Apparition.

Hermione had cleaned her small kitchenette at least three times, and it wasn't at all dirty to begin with. She simply needed to keep herself busy. Ron was probably on his date right now, and Hermione was trying desperately to keep her mind on anything else. With dinner finished, and her morning attire already selected, she tried to do some reading, but found she couldn't even concentrate on that.

"Hermione!"

She started at the voice coming out of her fireplace, and spotted Harry's head floating through the green flames.

"Harry! Come in!" Hermione said, excitedly. She was pleased to have some sort of distraction. Perhaps she could keep him there until it was time to go off to bed and that way, she could simply go to sleep, with the help of a potion of course, for she'd never get to sleep on her own tonight. Harry stepped though the fire and gave her a quick hug.

"How are you?" He seemed to be surveying her carefully.

"Fine…do you want some tea or a bite to eat?"

"I'll have tea, sure, but I ate already at the Burrow."

"Oh," Hermione whispered, and she knew it was written all over her face that she was now thinking about Ron, so she quickly smiled and rushed to the kitchen. Harry followed. Passing the time with idle chatter, Hermione nursed the preparation of the tea in an attempt to keep Harry there as long as she could.

As she finally poured the piping hot beverage, Harry looked up at her and said, "You know Ron didn't want to go on that date, don't you?"

Hermione nearly dropped the scalding pot in response to that statement. Placing the kettle back on the countertop with nervous hands, she turned to Harry.

"Why…" she laughed nervously, "…why would I…why did you just tell me that?"

"Well, because…"Harry cleared his throat, "…because I thought you'd want to know."

"Well…I don't!" she sniffed, and sat primly in the chair opposite Harry. "Ronald Weasley can do what he wants and date who he wants. He owes me nothing."

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Harry said, sounding a bit annoyed with her attitude. "You know that's a load of rubbish. You know you care! Why don't you two just…just…I dunno, but you two need to do something and stop all this unnecessary frustration!"

Hermione was rather shocked by Harry's outburst, and she gaped at him for a solid minute, causing Harry to look a bit ashamed for yelling.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He reached forward and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I hadn't meant to come here and yell at you. I just get so frustrated when I see both my friends stuck on opposite sides of a wall that does not need to be between you. You fancy him, he fancies you, what's the problem?" Harry finished. Hermione sighed, long and hard.

"Harry, I wish I knew. I only know that when I think about taking things further with Ron, I get a gripping pain in my chest and it nearly suffocates me…do you think that's right? I mean, doesn't that sound like something you should stay away from?"

"Sounds like fear to me, Hermione. You and Ron are two of the bravest people I know, so a little fear shouldn't stop you from being together."

"It's the transition that scares me. How do we make that leap from friends to…to…lovers?" Hermione blushed crimson at that last word, and Harry seemed not to notice or at least he was pretending, either way, Hermione loved him for it.

"It wasn't awkward for me and Ginny," he said.

"You two are different. Ginny was never _really_ your friend like Ron and I are friends. Though Ginny loved you since before she met you, you never had to stifle feelings about her. She just simply kissed you and that was it."

"Are you kidding me? I had feelings for Ginny before she did that! And I was terrified that Ron was going to kill me, or worse, not want to be my mate any longer, so I do know what you are going through."

"Not really, Harry. You were worried about Ron, never about whether Ginny would reject you…there is a difference."

"Is that what you are worried about? Ron will not reject you! Trust me on this."

They stared at each other for a long moment, until Harry sighed and said, "Hermione, I know fear of rejection can be a nearly paralyzing thing, but you don't have to worry about that where Ron is concerned. Take a page out of Ginny's book," Harry smirked.

"You mean walk up to him in a room full of people and snog him?"

"Yes!" His smile grew.

"No Harry, I can't! I'd die…I'd collapse for sure."

"No, you wouldn't because Ron would catch you." The smile he gave her was so genuine and sweet, Hermione was almost convinced that she could do it, but then, she shook her head.

"You know, Harry, you and Ginny make a great team. She almost convinced me today that Ron was ready to be with me, but then he comes home and announces he has a date—" Harry tried to interrupt her, but she talked over him. "I know, I know…he didn't want to go, but don't you see, it doesn't matter what you or Ginny or anyone else tells me about Ron's feelings, the only thing that will matter is what Ron tells me, and he hasn't told me anything yet! So until that happens, I'm not holding out any hope of us being together." They were silent for a moment.

"If someone else comes along and asks you out, will you go?" Harry asked, looking a bit afraid of the answer.

"Perhaps…I don't know Harry. I'd hope Ron will do something before that is an issue. I know you think I should simply go to him, but…but there's a part of me that is very old fashion about this…" she sighed, feeling as if she had set the feminist movement back ten decades with just that one sentence. "…I don't want to talk about this any longer, alright?"

"Hermione, it won't be like this for long…just be patient with Ron. I know it seems like an exercise in futility but it's not. One day you will look back on all this frustration and laugh," Harry said, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Honestly, Ron really does fancy you, he…well…has his reasons for not pursuing anything just now…just remember that alright? And don't take this date seriously. If I know Ron, he is dropping that girl off as we speak, and she is probably thoroughly annoyed with him for being a lousy git." Harry smiled encouragingly at Hermione, who simply nodded. He stood to leave, with a kiss to her temple.

Ron had been totally confused the entire evening. The way Daphne had been gazing at him in his Dad's office lead him to believe that she would be a much different companion than she had been this evening. Not that he wanted her to be all over him, of course, but he thought the girl would at least…_speak_. She hadn't said more than a sentence to him the entire evening, and she never made eye contact with him…it was simply odd.

Ron had taken her to Hogsmeade. He thought it best to take her some place where he could walk her through the streets, show her the shops, and call it a night without having to navigate crowds. It was well into September, and he knew Hogwarts students would not be allowed their first visit until October, not that they'd be able to visit this late in the evening or on a week night anyway.

When they'd gotten to the third shop window, Daphne gazed longingly at a beautiful necklace. It was a heart-shaped pendant on a gold chain, and trimmed with tiny rubies.

"That is beautiful," she had said. Ron had heartily agreed, thinking it would look quite lovely around Hermione's neck. He had wondered, out loud, what the cost of it was, which caused a gleeful expression to settle on Daphne's face. Her hand then slipped into his and Ron was startled to realize that she was probably thinking he was inquiring for her benefit. Quickly, they moved on, and Ron found a reason to free himself from her grip, only to shove both of his hands in his pockets where they stayed for the remainder of the evening.

Now, they stood before her door, Ron's hands still in his pockets, and a desperate need to flee coursing through his veins. Daphne didn't seem to notice as she stepped closer to him and Ron got the terrifying notion that she wanted him to kiss her. Well, that simply was not going to happen!

"So…er…goodnight, Daph—" Ron's sentence was cut short by the petite woman clinging to his face. "Oopf!" He grunted as he stumbled backward, off balance because his hands were still in his pockets. Ron landed behind the hedges on the side of her porch. Daphne was attacking him! With the furious blur of blonde hair, hands and lips flying before his face, Ron could hardly tell _what_ she was doing.

"Da—" Her tongue was in his mouth the moment he'd opened his. It seemed that's what she had been waiting for. Daphne moaned loudly as she fought to keep her tongue moving in his mouth. Ron was trying desperately to get her off of him without actually pulling his wand and hexing her. He may not have any other choice, as she was freakishly strong for such a petite thing. Finally, he managed to clamp down on her shoulders and forcefully shove her off of his face.

"Daphne! What are you doing?" Ron panted. She looked crazed with her hair wild around her face and an intense glare in her eyes. She made to lean into him and take his mouth again, but Ron held her back firmly.

"Daphne!" he said again, in warning. She sat astride him looking as though she was contemplating her next move. "_Daphne…_" Ron said again, and before he could say anything more, she was on the move.

Quick as a flash, she had scooted back, and for the briefest of moments Ron thought she was going to get off of him…he was wrong. Her hands were at his fly and were making quick work of it. Ron swatted her away at every attempt, but she seemed to have eight hands, all intent on one goal…_get-the-fly-down!_

Suddenly all action stopped as Daphne succeeded in her mission, and Ron's fly was down. She held his cock in her hand and fixed him with a dangerous glare that said, _"Let me have my way or I'll snap it off!"_ Ron was terrified, for she held a precious and delicate part of his anatomy in her crazed clutch.

"Daphne…" Ron panted, with wide fear-filled eyes, but she took a long lick from the base of his cock up to the tip before he could say anything more. "Daphne!" Ron groaned, he seemed to be stuck on that word. She took another slow lick in the same manner, and then began to lick him rapidly, like a child trying to save a melting ice cream. She looked ridiculous, but try as he might, Ron couldn't stop his traitorous cock from swelling. He had never had anyone do this to him, never had anyone else touch him like this. Lavender had touched him through his trousers, but this was entirely different.

Still, this was wrong, and he latched onto her shoulders once more, but just as he was about to violently shove her off of him, she sucked his head into her mouth and Ron nearly screamed! He was frozen, mouth open, hands clamped on her shoulders, and eyes wide as saucers.

Daphne was licking and slurping the head of his cock and it was sending sparks through his body like hot sharp pins. However, it sounded remarkably like meal time at the Weasley table, and that was not anything he wanted to associate with sex. So while this new sensation was stimulating him, he was not really enjoying it…it was kinda gross.

"Daphne!" he shouted again, just as she slipped his entire cock in her mouth and gagged violently. Again, she did it, and gagged for a second time. Her back arched like a cat about to cough up a fur ball, and Ron thought for sure she was going to retch all over his cock…that would put him off sex forever! He'd die a virgin, without a doubt.

"Daphne!" he shouted one final time, and shoved her hard. Daphne's perfect pearly white teeth scraped the entire length of his cock before she finally let go. Ron howled in pain and rolled on his side, clutching his wounded member.

"Fuck! What is wrong with you? Are you insane?" He screamed, puffing up a cloud of dirt as he did so. This entire disastrous event took no more than five minutes, but Ron was sure it would scar him for life.

Taking a few moments for the painful throbbing to stop, Ron managed to gingerly tuck himself away and get to his feet. He was breathing hard and he knew he was filthy from lying in a patch of dirt behind the hedge, but he needed to get away from this crazy bint as fast as his legs would carry him.

"What's wrong with you? You can't just attack a bloke like that! Fuck!" Ron's face was flaming red as he cupped his genitals feeling the need to continue to protect himself. Daphne, still on her knees, gaped up at him with large doe eyes that were misting over with tears. _Fuck…not the tears,_ Ron moaned to himself.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Her chin quivered as she spoke. "I only wanted you to like me…and boys…boys like that...when girls do that to them." The first tear fell.

"That's not the way to get a boy to like you…not a decent one, anyway!" Ron stepped over the hedge and reached in his trousers to give himself a slight adjustment. He looked at his hand when he pulled it out, fully expecting to see blood, but there was none, thank God!

"You…you think I'm some kind of American whore, don't you?" She looked down, and the shame was written all over her face. Ron sighed.

"No, I don't think you are a whore." He held out his hand to help her up from behind the hedges. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually took his hand and allowed Ron to help her over. Stepping up on her porch, Daphne wiped her wet cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I don't normally act that way. I just really like you and I wanted you to like me." She sniffed. "Do…do you think you'd want to give it another try?" Ron swallowed thickly, he didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way in hell he was going to find himself in this situation again.

"I'm sorry, Daphne, we can't go out again. I really like someone else and I want to see how that goes. I'm sorry." Ron finished, making sure he kept eye contact with her to let her know he meant what he'd just said. She nodded weakly.

"You're a sweet girl, just…just don't do that again to a guy unless you feel something strong for him, and you're sure he feels the same for you, alright?" She nodded again.

"Alright, I'm going to go now." Ron stepped down off the porch, preparing to Apparate.

"Ron!"

"Yeah?" He turned quickly.

"I really am sorry…please…don't tell your dad what happened!" Ron gave her a warm smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered, and she smiled brightly. She really was a sweet girl, if only a bit misguided, Ron thought.

Ron Apparated with a loud crack and the next instant he was standing before the back door of the Burrow. All he wanted to do was take a nice long look at his cock and make sure it still had all its skin, then shower off Daphne's essence. He was not expecting to have all of his brothers (with the exception of Percy) sitting at the kitchen table, Harry included.

They seemed to be having a rousing conversation about Quidditch; so much so that Harry and George looked as if they were about to pounce on Fred and pummel him good. This scene was a true testament to how much the Weasleys thought of Harry as family. The Twins rarely divided and sided with anyone against the other, but Ron had seen them do this on a few occasions with Harry. He found he quite liked it. All talking ceased, however, when Ron's presence was noticed. He surmised that he looked a sight, and ran a hand through his hair, only to come up with a few twigs and leaves.

"What the hell happened to you?" George asked, "Been rolling in the grass?" There was a communicable chuckle around the table as the five men took in Ron's appearance.

"Funny, you should ask, that's exactly what I've been doing." Ron said, as he took Bill's ale out of his hand just as Bill was about to bring it to his mouth.

"Have some, Ron?" Bill asked, sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." Ron hopped up on the kitchen counter and adjusted the material at his crotch so it would have minimal contact with his sore penis, then he downed Bill's drink as his oldest brother got up to get a new one.

"How'd it go? What happened?" Harry asked, looking a tad worried.

"She…where's Mum and Dad? And Gin?" Ron asked, not wanting any of them to hear what he was about to say.

"Mum and Dad are in bed. Gin said she has to get up early for something tomorrow so she went to bed as well. Now get to it!" Fred said, eagerly.

"She bloody attacked me, that's what happened." The statement was met with a chorus of, "_Woo's"_… and… _"At a boy, Ronnie!" _followed by a bit of table thumping to complete the uproar. However, Harry looked quite alarmed, and sat up further in his seat.

"Tell us everything! Leave nothing out!" called Charlie, and it was clear that he'd had a bit more to drink than simply butterbeer. Ron chuckled.

"Well, one minute I was saying goodnight to her, and the next, she attacked me! I mean, it was insane! She barely said two words to me all night, then she knocks me behind the hedges and starts kissing me like she's a Dementor trying to suck out my soul! Before I knew what was happening, she had her hand in my trousers!"

"WHOA!!!" four Weasley voices sang out with a roar of hooting and laughter.

"What's this bird's name? I've got to meet her!" George shouted, as the other three raised their various drinks and toasted. Harry was nearly white as a sheet, and his question was barely audible, but it seemed to silence the other men mid-cheer to hear Ron's answer.

"No! I did not shag her!" Ron shouted at Harry, and the dark haired wizard visibly sighed, as Fred and George gave a loud, _boo and hiss. _

"Are you planning to be a virgin forever Ronnikin's" Fred asked, causing George to snicker.

"Aw, cut him some slack, would ya?" Bill said. "You know who he's saving himself for, leave him be." Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Well what _did_ happen, Ron?" Harry asked, seeming to want to get to the bottom of it all.

"Well…" Ron began, not really knowing how to say it. "…she sort of…pulled it out and…well she…"

"She gave you a knob job?" Fred piped up. Ron gave a curt nod, and the table exploded with cheers, even Harry had a surprised smirk on his face.

"And you just met this bird today?" Charlie asked. Ron nodded and again the table erupted with another rousing ovation.

"I have got to meet her!" George said again. "Perhaps I can convince her that I'm Ronnie, she obviously hasn't known him long enough to tell the difference between one redhead and another!"

"Cheers mate!" Fred clanked his bottle against Georges. "Maybe we can all have a go!"

"Oy! She's a nice girl!" Ron chastised. "Just a bit…confused, I expect."

"Are you planning to date her?" Harry asked, looking a bit afraid of the answer.

"God, no! I hope to never see her again…it was humiliating!" Again, Harry sighed in relief.

"You didn't shoot off in her eye did you, Ronnie?" Fred asked, already laughing.

"No!" Ron answered hotly. "I didn't _shoot off_ at all!"

"What! Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Well…first, I was pretty much trying to get her off me. Then she nearly flayed me with her teeth and—" At this, there were five simultaneous groans, and five winces, and Ron couldn't see, but he was certain that there were five hands under the table cupping five genitals. Then Fred burst into laughter so hard and boisterous that everyone else began to laugh, though they didn't know exactly what he was laughing about.

"Re…remember…" he held his stomach, "…remember the bird that was…giving you a knob job…George?" George looked as though he wanted to say, _which one_? Apparently, there had been many, but Fred continued through his hysterical laughter. "…and she…she kept…kept nicking you with her teeth…" At this point, George seemed to cotton on and nearly fell out his chair from laughing with his twin.

"And…I banished her teeth…then forgot how to bring them back!" The kitchen roared with howls of laughter!

"When…when…I got home…" Fred continued, holding himself and nearly hyperventilating. "…she was…chasing George…around…the…the table shouting…bwring bwack my tweef…bwring bwack my tweef!" They were all nearly in the floor now, and Ron was getting a headache from laughing so hard.

Merlin, he loved his brothers, they were a pain in the arse sometimes, but only they could turn a horrible day into something to make him laugh so hard he nearly wet himself. As the men settled, wiping watery eyes and freshening drinks. Bill clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Well, it's not exactly what it should have been, but you liked it, yeah? Want to do it again, I'd wager?"

"Not really," Ron sniffed with a chuckle, and the table grew quiet. "I guess it's just not my thing."

"She wasn't doing it right!" Five voices sang out in unison, causing Ron to jolt. Ten eyes glared at him adamantly.

"What do you mean, she wasn't doing it right? There's a wrong way?"

"Hell yeah there's a wrong way!" Fred shouted to a chorus of agreement.

"Yeah? What is it, then?" Ron asked, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Whatever _she_ was doing!" George answered, and clanked his bottle to Fred's as the other men laughed.

"So what's the right way?" Ron asked. Wanting a good answer, he looked to his older brothers.

"Whatever way gets you off, mate." Charlie said, with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "There is no sure technique, because it depends on the bloke and what he likes." There was mutual agreement around the table.

"I don't know…it just might not be for me."

"No, Ron, they're right," Harry spoke up. "When it's done right…it's like…like the most amazing feeling in the world…" He had taken on a sort of dreamy gaze toward the ceiling as if he was thinking of a very recent event. "…it's mind numbing, it's incredible. Blimey…it has to be one of the best feelings in the world!"

Harry finished his _"ode to the knob-job",_ to a ringing silence that was cut through by Charlie shouting, "How the fuck do you know, Potter?"

Harry was pulled from his apparent vision rather abruptly to find five angry redheads glaring at him. Ron could see that Harry was coming to the realization that any experience he was speaking of, or reminiscing about, would directly involve their baby sister, and that was not a good thing.

"Er…um…I…I…" Harry stammered, looking quite pale suddenly.

"Potter! If you are implying what I think you are implying…you are going to long for the days of Voldemort when I get finished with you!" Charlie shouted, as he got to his feet, but Ron, feeling sorry for his clueless mate, jumped down from the counter and grabbed Harry up by the collar, then pulled him toward the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Ron? I'm not through with him yet!" Charlie barked, and Fred and George shouted agreements. Though Bill didn't look pleased to find out that his baby sister was more than likely doing unmentionable things with Harry, he seemed to be the least ready to kill the man.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Ron began, "I'll be sure and punch him in the gut." Ron pushed a dazed Harry up the steps.

"Yeah…well…he had better puke or I'm going to come make him puke!" Charlie shouted up the steps behind them.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll make him puke up last week's dinner!" Ron called over his shoulder as he continued to put more distance between his best mate and his angry brothers. Once inside his room, Ron shoved Harry hard onto the bed.

"Are you insane Harry?"

"I…I don't know what I was thinking…" Harry stammered, looking stunned by his own stupidity.

"Bloody hell! I know those men down stairs have gone to war with you, and were willing to give up their lives in the process…but try to make them see Ginny as anything other than a _baby_ sister…it's not gonna happen!" Ron shouted, and flopped down in his desk chair. Harry nodded weakly.

"It's not quite the same for me…I guess," Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Since Ginny and I are the closest in age, _and_ I had the misfortune of walking in on you two seventh year…" Ron shivered violently, "…all the same, I don't want to know about the wicked things you do with my sister, alright?" Harry nodded again.

"Fuck! Did you see how fast they turned on me?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Ron snorted. Then they both burst into laughter, which was immediately halted by the bedroom door swinging open. Neither Harry nor Ron was quick enough to pull their wands to protect themselves for what Ron was sure to be a hex from the Twins, but it was only Ginny. Her hair was wild about her head, and she looked as if she'd run all the way up to them. She closed the door quickly.

"Which one of you idiots told Charlie that my mouth was anywhere near Harry's plonker?"

"That would be this idiot!" Ron said, pointing a long finger at Harry.

"Harry! How could you? Are you insane?" She glared at him as if she couldn't believe he could be so stupid, but before he got a chance to speak she continued, "Charlie nearly scared me to death, bursting into my room and telling me to keep my mouth off of Harry Potter's bits! Someone needs to take the fire whisky away from him!" Ginny huffed, then stepped toward Harry as if to say he'd better start speaking. Harry shrunk back under the weight of her glare.

"Gin, I didn't mean to…we were just talking about Ron getting a…well having that girl do…you know…and I just started talking about how brilliant it is and—"

"Wait!" Ginny yelled, and held both her hands in the air, then rounded on Ron. "You shagged that girl?" She threw a wide-eyed accusatory glare at him.

"NO!" Harry answered before Ron could. "She just gave him a knob jo—" Harry was interrupted as Ron reached over and whacked him on the back of his head. He did not want Ginny to know that.

"You let that girl put her filthy mouth on you?" Ginny shouted angrily.

"I didn't _let_ her do anything…she attacked me!" Ron shouted in return, thinking all this shouting was going to wake their parents, and that was the last thing he wanted. So with a hasty wave of his wand, he placed a silencing spell over the room. Ginny pursed her lips disbelievingly.

"So she just jumped on you and had her way, did she?" Ginny asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look at him, Gin." Harry cut in. "Does he look like someone that went willingly?" Ron looked back at himself in the mirror and burst into laughter. He still had leaves, twigs and bits of dirt in his hair. The back of his white shirt was covered in black potting soil, as well as the seat of his pants. Ginny chuckled a bit, as Ron shook out his hair like a shaggy dog. When he began to take off his shirt, Ron suddenly had a terrifying thought.

"Gin, don't tell Hermione what happened tonight," he said, with a squeak to his voice.

"I won't, Ron, but if she asks me directly, I won't lie to her." Ginny sat on the bed next to Harry.

"I'm not asking you to lie to her, if she asks you flat out…send her to me," he said, adamantly. Ginny nodded.

"You could avoid all this if you just asked her out tomorrow, or better still, on her birthday. That would be so sweet…it would be like her present!" Ginny said, looking remarkably like a twelve year old girl again.

"That's a bit of a lame gift," Harry murmured, with a snort.

"Shut it, Potter." Ron chuckled. "Harry's right though, what am I supposed to do, tie a bow around myself…why would she want that?" He shook his head thinking it was ridiculous, but then he heard Harry snort again and caught the look that passed between the couple.

"Bloody hell! I don't even want to know! You two are far too pervy for your own good."

"We are not pervy!" Ginny said, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, as they locked with Harry's. "We are just in love…wait, you'll see." She made to climb on top of Harry, preparing to do who knows what, but Ron hooked his arm around her waist and nearly tossed her across the room.

"Out, Gin! Not even Mum and Dad would be able to stop Charlie from killing Harry if he walked in and saw you on his lap like that." Ron walked her to the door.

"Fine," Ginny said. "Come on, Harry." She turned the knob to Ron's bedroom door, but Harry hadn't moved.

"Come where?" he asked.

"Downstairs…so you can Apparate or Floo home," Ginny said, as if she was speaking to a small child or a dimwitted person.

"I'm not going down there!" Harry said, and Ron was watching the exchange as if they were volleying a Quaffle back and forth.

"So, you are just going to stay here?" Ginny asked, with her hand on her hip.

"Yes."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"You are _that_ afraid of my brothers?"

"Yes!"

"You defeated Voldemort and you are afraid of my brothers?"

"Yes," Harry said, and Ron chucked. He knew Harry's casual attitude was driving Ginny mad.

"_I'm_ not afraid of them," Ginny said. "And you're more powerful that I am!"

"They don't want to kill _you_, love. They actually like you!" Harry answered, and flicked his wand causing a cot to roll from under Ron's bed and unfold itself by the other wall. He sauntered over to it, kicked off his trainers and flopped down. All the while, Ginny was looking at him as if he had two heads.

"I can't believe you are serious! You know, Remus and Tonks are going to worry if you don't come home tonight," Ginny said smugly, and for a moment it appeared as if she had him, because everyone knew that Harry would never want to worry his surrogate God-Father and his wife, but then Harry smiled.

"Ron, may I borrow Pig to send a note to Remus?" he asked, rather pompously.

"Yes you may, Harry," Ron answered just as snootily, causing Ginny to huff and stomp her foot.

"Fine, Harry! If you want to be a coward then go right ahead!"

"I will, thank you," he and Ron laughed. Ginny looked as though she wanted to laugh as well, but Ron knew she probably really wanted to get Harry to sneak down to her room so they could snog for a bit. Ron knew there was no way Harry was doing that tonight.

"Look," Harry began, "I know Charlie is not _really_ serious about killing me, but he's had nearly a full bottle of fire whisky…I don't want to fight one of your brothers, Gin." Harry stared at her to drive home his point and suddenly, it became very serious in the room. That would be a true disaster, because while Ron was reasonably sure Charlie could take Harry in hand-to-hand combat, Harry was a much more powerful wizard and could do some real damage to Charlie magically. Ron shuddered at the thought of one of his brothers fighting with Harry, it made him almost physically ill.

"He probably won't even remember all of this in the morning," Harry spoke again, pulling Ron out of his thoughts. "So let's not make it worse, all right?" Ginny seemed to soften, and gave a quick nod.

"Thanks, Harry. I wasn't thinking about it like that." She walked over to the cot and Harry sat up to meet her lips in a chaste kiss. "It's for the best, I'm sure," Ginny continued, "the Twins have probably booby-trapped the steps, the kitchen, and the fireplace. I'm sure your plonker would be purple with yellow spots if you went down there tonight." She chuckled as she opened the door to leave. Harry did not find it amusing in the least. They could hear her laughter as she closed the door behind her and traveled down the steps.

Ron grabbed his belongings to take a shower while Harry prepared himself for bed. Exhausted from the day's events, Ron knew he'd have no trouble sleeping, even without the aide of Ginny's special drink. Behind the closed door of the bathroom, Ron fully examined his cock and was relieved to find it unscathed. He then took a nice long shower and made his way back to his bedroom, clean and tingly.

When Ron stepped back into the room, Harry was fast asleep. His clothing smelled freshly laundered and was folded neatly on the desk. Ron knew Ginny must have come back to do that for him. Harry would have left them in a ball on the floor and would have had no problem wearing the same wrinkled articles to work the next morning. Ron chuckled to himself, as he looked at his own clothes in a ball on the floor, dirty with soil and debris. He simply stepped over them and got into bed. Then he had a thought, and although he'd sworn never to do this, it was simply too important to him, so he had to ask.

Ron swallowed and called out in a whisper, "_Harry_…" no answer. "Harry!" Ron sat up this time, but still got no answer. Cor! Ron thought, since Voldemort wasn't in his head anymore, Harry slept like the dead. Ron reached a long arm across the yard wide gap between the beds, almost falling to the floor, but still managed to poke Harry in the back.

"Hmph," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I need to ask you something, mate." Ron poked again, and Harry rolled over partially, and looked at Ron with one squinted eye.

"What? What is it? Harry grumbled.

"Nothing's wrong…I just…I need to borrow some money." Ron hissed at a barely audible volume, and he would not make eye contact with Harry.

"Huh?" Harry asked, as he turned over, now fully awake.

"Well, I…I need to get Hermione a birthday present and…and I had something in mind, but I saw something tonight that I'd really like to get her…only I don't have enough and we don't get paid until after her birthday so I—"

"Ron, it's fine…whatever you need, mate," Harry said, and his eyes shone bright across the room.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem." He smiled.

"I won't need much, it's just more than I budgeted for the gift I was going to get her." Ron picked at a loose thread on his sheet.

"So what is it?" Harry propped himself up on one elbow.

"A necklace." Ron smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. "It's gold, with a pendant and rubies!" His heart thumped in his chest just talking about it.

"Nice!" Harry said, with an equal smile. "I thought you were going to give her a book. I'm happy you're not." He chuckled.

"I recon she's tired of getting books," Ron said.

"Hermione will always want books…just not from you, mate," Harry grinned, and Ron's face nearly split in two under the pressure of his smile. He flopped back on the bed, rather content and excited. As the two men settled in their beds, preparing for sleep, Ron was nearly giddy picturing the look on her face when she opened the gift.

"Harry?" Ron called quietly into the dark room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, mate…I'll pay you back."

"Sure, Ron…but you don't have to."

"I know…" Ron rolled toward the wall and could hear Harry doing the same thing. "…but I will." Ron mumbled before sleep took him.

"I know…" Harry yawned, and soon the room was filled with a duet of soft snores.

19


	3. Chapter 3 Betrothed

Transitions

Chapter 3 Betrothed

Hermione stood in her childhood bedroom and smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror. She adjusted the thin straps of her red sundress and then smoothed her hand over the cotton material. Traveling up to her hair, she gathered it in the back, trying to decide if she should wear it up or down.

"You know it doesn't matter, don't you?" A soft male voice called from the door. Hermione turned to find her father smiling at her lovingly. "You'll be gorgeous no matter what you do."

"You're biased," Hermione smiled, as her father came into the room and stepped up behind her. His eyes twinkled in the mirror as he looked at her.

"Yes, I am, but it doesn't make it any less true." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Hermione loved the way her father looked at her. He'd always had a way of making her feel as though she was the most beautiful girl in the world, even when she had a messy mop of a mane, and rather large teeth. She reasoned that it was what parents are supposed to do for their children, but it truly made her feel special. Hermione wanted to see that look in someone else's eyes tonight, on her twentieth birthday. God help her, she had dressed for him and she didn't care. The bold red color of her sundress complemented her tanned skin and chestnut hair, though the design was still very modest.

Hermione decided to leave her hair down. She'd spent enough time and potion creating her long ringlets; it would be a shame to hide them in a twisted bun. Looking around the small room, she checked to make sure she had everything. Hermione had gotten dressed for her party at her parents' home because they were always leery about traveling by magic without her to accompany them. Her mum simply could not tolerate the Floo.

"Would you like your present now, sweetheart?" Mr. Granger asked, with an excited glint in his eyes. Hermione chuckled.

"Would _you_ like to give it to me now, Dad? You seem rather excited." He laughed, but was fairly bouncing on his feet as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He placed it in her hand and then kissed her forehead. To say she was excited, was putting it mildly. Hermione always got books or educational tools from her parents, but this, this had to be jewelry. She was not disappointed when she opened it slowly and revealed diamond studded earrings.

Hermione gaped at them for a solid minute before she grabbed her father and hugged him dearly. It was a truly unexpected gift, and one that made her feel very much like daddy's little girl.

"Your mother thought they were totally impractical, but I believe every woman should have some jewelry given to her by her father." He smiled down at her and Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." He squeezed her in a tight hug. "Put them on." Hermione turned excitedly to the mirror and put the sparkling studs in her lobes and then she stepped back, positioning her curls behind her ear so she could admire them properly.

"They sparkle like your eyes." Hermione's mum had just stepped into the room. "I see your father couldn't wait for me," she said, but didn't at all sound upset by it, in fact she looked rather amused.

"Sorry, love," he said sheepishly and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Thank you, Mum. I love them! I can't believe you bought me earrings! It's so unlike you two." She smiled at her parents.

"Well, I daresay, judging from your reaction, that we've been mistaken giving you books all these years." Mr. Granger chuckled, causing Hermione's eyes to go wide.

"Oh, no Dad! Don't ever stop giving me books!" Her parents laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear…shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said, more excited than she thought she would be. This was the first party in her honor, as an adult. Not too long ago, the world was in turmoil and there was always something keeping them from a real celebration when her birthday came around. Well tonight, she was going to have fun…within reason of course.

"Alright, I'm going to Apparate the three of us at once. It will take a lot of concentration so you must remain quiet." Hermione looked at her mother, who seemed to go a bit pale, and then to her father who had a determined expression on his face. They nodded and Hermione closed her eyes. She pictured a nice patch of grass in the garden at the Burrow, but then a flash of a red hair, freckles and a sweet smile clouded her vision. It would not be prudent to Apparate to _Ron_…they'd splinch for sure and end up some sort of four headed monster. She sighed.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Hermione's mum asked, nervously.

"Yes, Mum, just need to concentrate," she answered with her eyes still shut tightly. Again, she could only hold the vision of the patch of grass in the garden for no more than a moment before Ron invaded her view.

"Gah!" Hermione stamped her foot. "Okay, I'm going to take you one at a time. I can't concentrate long enough to bring you both."

"Al…alright." Mrs. Granger said, looking about nervously.

"I'll take you first, Mum. Hang on," Hermione said, letting go of her father's arm and hugging her mother to her. They Disapparated with a loud crack and an instant later, they were standing in the garden of the Burrow. Before Hermione allowed herself to take in her surroundings and possibly see Ron and further distract herself, she vanished again to get her dad. A few seconds later, they snapped into the air beside her mum, who gave a little squeak. The poor woman would never get used to traveling this way either, Hermione mused.

"Dad, can you get Mum a glass of wine?" Mr. Granger nodded, and walked his wife toward the back door, where Mr. Weasley was waiting to greet them.

Hermione took this time to look around the yard. It was breathtaking. Lanterns hung from posts, framing the yard in twinkling lights. Brightly coloured streamers hung from trees and a large sign magically floated throughout the yard that flashed, _'Happy Birthday, Hermione!'_ The sun had only just set a few moments ago, so a brilliant streak of orange crossed the sky and it created a majestic backdrop. In the middle of the yard was a long rectangular table with a white cloth, set for eighteen. The seat at the head was decorated with streamers and balloons…it was a special seat just for her.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and wondered if she'd ever feel as if she weren't the outcast. It was clear this family loved her, but there was always something lingering in her subconscious telling her that she was different, that she didn't quite belong. That's why it always surprised her, on a level deep in side, when she was included in family events. This party had been the suggestion of Ginny, and though it was not a surprise, Hermione was rather astounded at how the entire family eagerly joined in to pull it off.

"Hermione!"

She whirled around to see Ginny running toward her with a dazzling smile. They embraced and then Ginny stepped back to admire Hermione's dress. She looked her up and down several times, all the while nodding her approval. Hermione wiggled her toes in her thong sandals, which made her ensemble look all the more casual, but somehow it was perfect.

"You did your toes!" Ginny chuckled. "And you did a good job too! Almost professional."

"Well, I reasoned that it's not everyday you have a party in your honor, might as well do it up!"

"I love it!" Ginny grabbed Hermione and hugged her again.

"Hermione! You look great!" Bill stepped up to the two young women and pulled the birthday girl into a warm embrace. His scares still could not hinder his handsome features, and Hermione blushed despite herself when he kissed her cheek. Before long, she had been bombarded with hugs, birthday greetings and presents. One person, however, had not come up to her. In fact, Hermione had not even seen Ron at all. True she had only been at the Burrow less than ten minutes, but everyone had come to her and hugged her.

She didn't want to even think about how much she desired a hug from Ron, but it showed as she couldn't stop wringing her hands while giving the yard one last look. As much as she longed to see him, it would be that much worse if she spotted him off in a corner chatting with Harry about Quidditch or some other nonsense, and he simply did not want to come greet her and hug her.

However, he was not in the yard, and Hermione gave a great sigh. Mrs. Weasley began levitating platter after platter of delicious smelling food to the table and thus everyone began to gravitate toward the feast. Hermione turned toward the house and looked up at the top most window. Maybe he was in his room, maybe something was wrong, or _perhaps he was ill?_

"Hermione!" She heard Harry call from the table. "Come sit in your special seat!" He gestured emphatically, and Hermione gathered he had been the one to decorate it. With one last look at the window, she turned back to her party just in time to collide with a tall solid form that had just popped into existence.

"_Oopmf_!" Hermione's face bumped into Ron's chest and she stumbled back, nearly falling, but two strong arms caught her around her middle. A shiver ran through her as she vividly remembered what Harry had said to her the other night. Maybe she could kiss him; maybe it would work for her like it did for Ginny? Maybe she'd do it tonight?

"Sorry!" Ron smiled, as he righted her, awkwardly pulling her from her possible plan. "Did I Apparate on you?" He chuckled.

"Nearly!" Hermione scolded, but she was so happy to see him that she could not hold her scowl for more than a second. "Where have you been?"

"Missed me?" Ron asked cheekily, and the blush that crept onto her face made Hermione want to bury her head in the dirt.

"I was actually thinking that it was quite rude to show up late to a party being given at your own home." Hermione straightened her dress and didn't miss the way Ron's eyes rolled up and down her body quickly.

"Is that so?" he smirked. "Well, I'll have you know that I was getting _your_ gift." He patted the hip pocket of his jeans.

"Oh? How last minute of you," she said, and Ron laughed out loud startling her a bit. He looked absolutely adorable with his head thrown back and his mouth open wide. Calming his laughter a bit, he aristocratically presented her with his arm, and Hermione looped hers through it, willing her heart to stop thumping so loudly.

"If you will allow me to escort you to your party, my lady." He made a little bow and Hermione dipped her head slightly in acceptance. They walked toward the table. "Just so you know," Ron began, "this was not last minute, there were things the shopkeeper needed to do, cleaning…feeding…"

"Feeding!" Hermione looked horrified. Again, Ron laughed out loud. "Ronald, you had better not have a living creature in your pocket!" She stepped away from him and stared at his pocket for a moment before she attempted to reach inside and extract the contents. Ron dodged her quickly and an impromptu game of cat and mouse ensued.

They laughed as Ron moved and batted Hermione's hands away at every attempt. He was just too quick for her, and all the party guests seemed not to notice this very flirty behavior between the two, as most were talking loudly at the table. Not until Hermione began to yell out, "Take it out, Ron! Take it out now!" did others turn their attention the couple.

"I mean it, Ron! Give it to me!" panted Hermione through a giggle.

"Oy! Get a room you two!" Fred called to a roar of laughter. Hermione's blush paled in comparison to Ron's, for his entire head was red as they quickly made it to their seats; Hermione at the head of the table and Ron to her immediate left. With everyone seated now, though a few were still snickering at Hermione's provocative albeit innocent comments, someone at the far end of the table counted to three, then….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!" They all shouted and she gave a startled squeak as the roar nearly fanned her hair.

"Thank you!" she blushed, and felt so unbelievably loved that she nearly welled up.

"Everyone, tuck in!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, and there was a frenzy of spoons and forks, ladling out dishes and stabbing meats. Hermione smiled and listened to the scattered conversations as they broke out separately around the table.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "I've forgotten the drinks."

"I'll get them," Harry said, giving her shoulder a pat and she smiled up at him, mumbling something about what a wonderful boy he was. Then Hermione turned her attention to the conversation that Mr. Weasley was having with her dad, who was directly across from him and Remus who was sitting to the left of Mr. Granger.

"It was just peculiar…"Mr. Weasley said.

"Well you know, Arthur," Remus began, "it's been a bit of an uproar since the War ended. It's not as if these people were in legion with Voldemort, but they seem to fear that their lineage will some how be dissolved now that it's all free and the like. I expect that most of these inquires were from older families?" Remus asked, and Arthur nodded.

"Well, is there some law to…to force the issue?" Mr. Granger asked, and shot a nervous glance at his daughter. Hermione was now intrigued and wanted to know what they were discussing.

"No, no, the laws are only in place to uphold it not to enforce it," Arthur replied and Mr. Granger gave a relieved sigh. "You would have no worries anyway," he smiled kindly, "it's pureblood nonsense." Arthur finished and Mr. Granger looked even more relieved.

"Honestly though," Mr. Weasley started again, "three! In one afternoon…it's a bit much, don't you think? And Ingle Flobert's _boy_ is nearly forty-five and he wanted me to consider arranging marriage with Ginny, it's—" Hermione gasped, and apparently, there had been others that were listening in on the conversation as well, because at that moment, a hush fell over the table as all eyes were on Arthur Weasley.

"What was that, Arthur?" Molly asked, looking a bit pale in the face.

"Er...well…I was just telling Remus and Miles here…" he nodded toward Mr. Granger, "…that I've had…three inquires about marriage arrangements for Ginny," he answered nervously. Ginny's eyes went round and her fork dropped to her plate with a loud clank.

"Dad!" she shouted with horror etched into her features, but it was the minor explosion that pulled everyone's attention away from Arthur and toward the source of the commotion. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing a few yards away from the table, a tray of what used to be eighteen glasses of various beverages now lay shattered as the liquid poured over the edges and onto the grass. Harry's knuckles were white as he gripped the tray and his eyes were locked on Ginny's.

"Wha…what…" he stammered, and everyone at the table seemed to be paralyzed as they stared at the shear terror creeping over Harry. Hermione knew that it had been a long while since he had experienced uncontrolled magic, but she was certain that's what had caused the glasses to explode.

"Now, Harry…" Mr. Weasley said, soothingly. "Nothing has been negotiated—"

"But…but it could…there are men…interested…right?" Harry asked, eyes still locked on Ginny, and hers were anchored to him.

"Well yes, but—"

"I won't do it! You can't make me!" Ginny shouted, with an angry glance at her father, but then her eyes were back to Harry. The large tray was trembling in his hands and he had gone pale in the face.

"Of course we wouldn't force you, Ginny." Arthur spoke calmly, seemingly trying to defuse the situation. "It's up to the parents and we would never, ever make you marry someone you didn't want," he finished as Molly nodded emphatically.

Harry let the tray slip from his hands and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. He stepped forward, crunching and slipping on the broken glass and liquid, but he recovered clumsily before he fell.

In a flash, he was standing before Ginny, looking down on her with his mouth agape as if he was struggling to say something. She looked up at him, still rather frightened, but almost in awe of the power pulsing off of him.

Suddenly, he was on his knees, and the table exploded in a roar of gasps. There were shouts of…_oh my God,_ and of…_what the devil is he doing?_…and of…_he's bloody insane!_

Briefly Hermione glanced at Ron, and though he looked a bit shocked, there was no real surprise on his face. Fred had his hands over his eyes as if to shield himself from this scene, however, his fingers were spread wide and he was chanting… _"I can't stop looking…I can't stop looking…someone make me stop looking!"_ Angelina whacked him upside the head.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, and she looked utterly horror-struck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm…" Harry sputtered, his face going even whiter, though he didn't seem to notice all the commotion going on at the table.

"Please…please don't…don't do this because you think I'm going to have to marry some old codger. It's—" Ginny shook her head and began to wring her hands nervously.

"That's not why I'm doing this…" Harry said, and then it seemed as if a dam broke. He began to pour out his soul and to hell with anyone that was around the table for Hermione was sure that, to Harry, there was no one in the world but he and Ginny at the moment.

"I'm doing this because I love you. I've loved you since before I knew it, since before I understood it. You and your family were the first people to love me…" he stopped for a moment, seeming unable to go on.

"…and I fought it at first…was confused by it, but I knew I wanted it, wanted you. I'm not doing this out of fear…well, I'd be lying if I said that what I've heard just now didn't terrify me to my very core, but I…I had this planned," he nodded rapidly. "And I had wonderful things that I was going to say and it was going to be nice and romantic and I can't remember any of it now…" he rambled. Ginny sniffed, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Hermione realized that her cheeks were wet as well and cleared them quickly.

"…I think there was a bit where I talked about your eyes…" he chewed his lip and someone snorted a laugh, but Harry continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "…I've written it down somewhere and I'll read it to you later, but…but I just want to…" he began digging in his pockets frantically. "…Shite! Where is it?"

"Oy!" Ron called, and flicked his wand toward his bedroom window. A small black box flew out of it and soared toward Harry's outstretched hands. He gave an eager thanks to Ron and brought his attention back to his love. Ginny's head whipped around and she gave her brother a watery smile, to which he returned with a wink.

The silence in the yard was astounding to Hermione, even the crickets seemed to be waiting with bated breath. Harry opened the box and every woman at the table gasped. The generous sapphire seemed to light up the yard. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. Again, Harry seemed to be in a struggle to get his words out.

"The day that I met your family on that platform all those years ago…I didn't know it then, but that was the luckiest day of my life. It was the day I met _my_ family, (Mrs. Weasley was now sobbing openly), it was the day I got a glimpse of my future as she ran along side the train crying because her brothers were leaving her…I…I'm going to love you forever…Ginny, I know this." Again, it seemed a lump was stuck in his throat. He gave a small cough and then nearly shouted, "Marry me!…_Please_,"

The smile on his face looked so hopeful and yet, there was blind panic behind his eyes as he waited for an answer from Ginny. For her part, she seemed to be paralyzed briefly as her hand remained over her mouth and slow tears trickled from her eyes. Suddenly, as if she realized Harry was waiting for an answer, she nodded.

"Yes?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"Yes!" she squeaked, and then threw herself on Harry nearly toppling him to the ground. There was a deafening roar as everyone leapt to their feet, applauding and cheering the couple. Soon Harry and Ginny were completely blocked from Hermione's view as they were swarmed by the party guests wishing them well. She sat alone at the table trying desperately to keep the smile on her face and stave off the unknown feeling bubbling up within her.

Forcing herself out of the chair, Hermione cut through the crowd to give Ginny a nice long hug. She loved this young woman and couldn't have been happier for her, but this strange feeling was creating a barrier between them and preventing Hermione from expressing the full joy that she knew was inside of her. Releasing Ginny, Hermione immediately went to Harry and embraced him. This is what did it. Whatever it was that was clawing at her insides went mad when she wrapped her arms around Harry. She was not jealous…no, it was more than that. She was not attracted to Harry…absolutely not, but there was a kindred connection there that felt threatened now for some unknown reason.

Tearing away from him before she lost her mind, lost her supper, lost herself, Hermione mumbled something about getting more drinks and tore off to the house. Once inside, she paced rapidly not knowing what was happening to her, or why she felt as though she was drowning. But this thing churning inside of her needed to come out, and she had no place to go. Suddenly, the back door swung open and Hermione quickly began situating glasses on the table. Harry came bouncing in, happier than she had ever seen him. He was carrying the tray that had previously held the shattered drinks.

"Thought I'd help you since I'm the reason the drinks need replacing," Harry chuckled. He was clearly on top of the world and Hermione felt as though she was polluting his joy with her very presence.

"You all right?" Harry asked, stepping closer to her, and she knew he did not miss the tremble to her hands. She looked up and tried to put on her best face.

"Yes…of course! It's a brilliant party, and I'm so happy for you and Ginny, really I am." She smiled and could feel her lips trembling to hold it together. "I'm going to the loo…can you handle this, Harry?" She tore off before he could answer and nearly made it to the steps when she felt a strong hand on her arm. Harry had caught her and quickly turned her around.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, and the joy was gone, replaced by fierce concern and Hermione wanted to pummel herself for being the cause of it.

"Nothing," she eked out.

"Yes, there is! Tell me, please…I want to help." He gripped her other arm and Hermione wanted to flee with every fiber of her being. She was going to combust, he had to let her go!

"Please Harry, it's nothing…please let me go…I…I have to go to the loo!"

"Is it…I'm sorry I took over your party…bloody hell, that was so insensitive of me! I'm so sorry, Hermione…please forgive me! I just felt like I was losing my mind! Like my life was about to be out of my hands and there was nothing I could do about it…I'm sorry, it was still selfish!"

That was it…that was all she could take. Hermione wrenched her arms away from him and took off, but Harry was quick and he caught her again. Now they were in a dark nook between the stairs and the kitchen.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed, not able to hold it in any longer. She did not want to cry for she had no idea why she would be crying, but something had to come out of her and a few rebel tears fell from her eyes, still, she wiped them away quickly and angrily.

"What is it, Hermione? Please tell me!" He sounded frantic and she did not want that, because Harry would possibly go find someone to help him and that's the last thing she wanted. She needed to find words for this, and find them fast. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself, at least to the point that she could speak.

"Harry…have you ever felt…like…like you don't belong?" She sniffed, and Harry looked rather confused by the question, but he seemed determined to help her solve this issue.

"I want to say yes, Hermione, but somehow I don't think we mean it the same way. You had parents so you have that bond with people and you can look at them in person and see your eyes looking back at you or touch hair that feels like yours…I can't. So in that manner, I sometimes feel like I don't belong…but I don't think that's what you mean." He locked eyes with her.

"No Harry, that's not what I mean," she sniffed again, and wiped a stray tear. "Sometimes, I feel as though I don't belong…" she paused, but Harry seemed to want her to elaborate. "I love my parents, but that world is becoming more of a place to visit. And here, the magical world is where I _belong_, where I live and work and where all my friends are, but sometimes I don't feel as though I belong here either…" she trailed off sadly.

"It's…it's things like tonight…times like this that make me feel as if I am an outsider and somehow I don't belong in either world, Harry," she choked on a sob, but refused to let it out completely.

"I don't think I understand, Hermione. Of course you belong here, _and_ you belong in the Muggle world." Hermione shook her head, vehemently disagreeing with him.

"No, Harry, here I'm…I'm like a second class citizen. Here no one would want to be betrothed to me, yet Ginny gets three in one afternoon simply because she is a pureblood!" Harry's eyes went wide and Hermione covered her mouth in horror.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Harry! I love Ginny and any man that spends more than five minutes with her would want to be with her forever…but…but she somehow becomes more…more valuable because of something she had no control over and I'm somehow less valuable because of something I had no control over!" She wiped a tear away roughly, and Harry now looked quite stricken, but she could see the beginnings of understanding dawning on his face.

"No one will ever go to my dad and ask for my hand because I'm Muggleborn! I wouldn't really want anyone to do that anyway, but I guess I'd just…like to have the option." She swallowed. "I heard Mr. Weasley tell my dad that he wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing and I know he meant no harm, but it still didn't make me feel any less like rubbish…my dad was quite relieved though." She gave an incredulous sniff.

"Hermione, I know one redheaded pureblood outside that would be more than willing to go to your dad—"

"Harry, don't! Don't bring Ron into this, because he just makes it worse! Every day that goes by without him asking me out, or telling me how he feels, just makes me think that on some level…I'm not…good enough," she finished in a whisper. Harry's jaw was clenched and he looked quite angry.

"It's not true, Hermione! You are one of the best people I know. Ron's issues with asking you out have nothing to do with blood, don't ever think that!" He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Hermione, you know no one that matters will buy into that nonsense, no one that has a drop of sense would look down on you because you have Muggle blood."

"I know that Harry, but even you were affected by it! It propelled you to propose tonight because you knew that if Ginny had to marry a pureblood, it would leave you out!" Harry swallowed and she could see that he agreed. "It's a better world because Voldemort is gone, but I still feel his presence, his prejudice, and perhaps I always will…I don't know," she finished quietly.

"You belong here, Hermione. I belong here, and if there's someone who doesn't like it…_they_ can leave!" Harry said forcefully, and she had to smile at his conviction.

"I know, Harry," she whispered, feeling a bit better for having gotten some of it out. "But it's not just the bigots, sometimes it's everything, even the compliments, you know." Harry was silent for a bit. 

"You mean, when people say things like, you really are the smartest witch of your age…it's as if they are saying it's in spite of you being a Muggleborn. Like…like you overcame a handicap or something…am I right?" Hermione wanted to fall to the floor and kiss his feet; she had never had someone understand what she was trying to say so completely before, and it nearly made her collapse. She simply threw herself at Harry and hugged him fiercely.

The tears broke free now and it was truly cathartic. She moaned and she whimpered her appreciation to Harry for understanding what had been threatening to eat her alive from the moment she heard Mr. Weasley's conversation. They stood, in the dark corner, locked in a tight embrace and Harry stroked her back and said soothing things to her. As she settled, Hermione took several deep breaths.

"You know I love you, right Harry?" She felt him nod and then he cleared his throat.

"I…I love you, too," he whispered.

"I couldn't love you more if your sir name was Granger or mine Potter and we were reared in the same home." She felt him nod again and gathered that he may be a bit too choked up to respond; she wouldn't dream of forcing him. After several more moments like this, they finally parted and Hermione wiped her eyes, knowing that she was far too puffy to look even remotely decent now.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled, weakly.

"Anytime, Hermione. I want you to always feel as if you can come to me with anything," he said, and thumbed away one last tear that slipped from her eye. She nodded.

"I have to go freshen up, and you need to bring the drinks out…they'll be looking for you."

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, still rather concerned, and Hermione had to smile again, he was never going to change.

"Yes, I'm fine…but…but please don't tell Ron, he wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand what?" Harry's and Hermione's heads whipped around in the dark nook to find Ron's imposing form framing the archway of the kitchen.

"Have…have you been crying? What's wrong?" his voice held a note of panic.

"Nothing…I haven't been crying," Hermione said thickly, and it wasn't at all convincing. She wiped her face quickly as she and Harry stepped out of the dark corner. Ron looked between the two of them, he seemed confused, but then Hermione could see anger building rapidly.

"What don't you want me to know?" He glared, with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's nothing, Ron." Harry tried this time to sooth the temper that seemed to be flaring up from the redhead. Ron's eyes traveled between the two of them a few more times.

"So you two think I'm stupid, then? I can see you were crying, I heard you say not to tell me…I'm seeing and hear things now, am I?"

"No!" Hermione and Harry spoke together, which only seemed to make Ron's anger grow. For an excruciating moment, Ron simply looked at the both of them.

"I hate when you two do this," he said, then turned and quietly left the kitchen.

"Ron, wait!" Harry shouted, and made to go after him, but Hermione stopped him.

"No Harry, let me."

She walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Everyone was at the table again, eating and talking, and didn't seem to notice the three missing people. Ron was nowhere in her field of vision and she was starting to panic. She would have almost preferred it if Ron had shouted and ranted like he normally did, because a sullen Ron worried her.

Walking around the side of the Burrow, through the gardens and down the path, Hermione caught a glimpse of his tall form by a large tree skipping stones into the pond. She knew he'd heard her approaching, but simply continued with his task.

"Ron," Hermione spoke softly, he did not turn. "Ron, Harry and I were not talking behind your back. We are not hiding anything from you. I…I didn't want you to know what had me so upset because…because it was silly girl nonsense." He turned now, acknowledging her presence.

"It wasn't too silly or girly to trust Harry with it…to let Harry help you sort it out! Why do you do that?" he nearly whinged. "Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are, Ron! It's…it's just…Harry is…different," she said, knowing that it would only open up more questions. There was no way she could tell him _how_ Harry was different. Talking to Harry was like talking to a brother, though she had no real reference for it. Talking to Ron, well, she had to guard all her responses, curb her enthusiasm and stifle her rampant desire to fling herself at him. It made communicating freely a bit difficult to say the least.

"What's Harry got that I don't?" Ron asked, and Hermione could see that he was nearly cringing from asking the question, but it was out and it begged for an answer.

"Harry hasn't got anything more than you. He simply is like…like a brother to me."

"So what am I?" Ron nearly demanded. Hermione was silent for a moment, looking at the ground and toeing a rock with her painted big-toe.

"You…you are _not_ like a brother," she said, and chanced a glance at him. Arms still folded across his chest, eyes still tight with frustration, he did not get what she was trying to say. Gradually, he began to soften. He seemed to be coming to a realization as his arms fell from his chest and he took several steps until he was right on her.

"What are you saying?" His stare was intense, and he looked at her as if her answer would determine whether he continued to breathe or not. Hermione opened her mouth.

"HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, from the garden. "COME CUT THE CAKE AND OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!" Hermione quickly shouted back, that she'd be there soon, but the moment was already ruined. Ron had stepped away from her, his ears red and his breathing deep. She knew him well enough to know that he was going to shut down now and she had to bring him back, otherwise, there would be even more tension between them.

"Can…can I have my present, now?" she asked, and stepped closer to him, giving his pocket a tug. "It's not really something living is it? You wouldn't really keep it in your pocket would you?" Slight panic swept through her and she dove for the pocket again, but Ron dodged her just as easily as he did before. A smile now on his face, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still quite concerned with the contents of his pocket.

"It's not alive, Hermione. I was just having a go at you, you're so easy," he chuckled, causing her to glare at him.

"Well, what is it, then?" Ron dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a flat purple velvet box. Hermione's heart began to thump wildly. _He did not buy me jewelry, did he?_ She thought frantically, but there was no other explanation for it. Slowly, nervously, Ron handed the box to Hermione.

"I hope you like it. I…I saw it and I thought you'd like it…I hope you do," Ron was rambling a bit as Hermione opened the box with trembling hands. She gasped loudly as the contents were revealed. With delicate fingers she pulled the thin gold chain from the box and gazed with sparking eyes at the heart pendant encrusted with rubies.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whispered. "I…I…don't know what to say…"

"Do you like it?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, nervously.

"Of course, it's…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" She looked up at him, her eyes misty, but not by much. Hermione was stunned to have received two pieces of jewelry from two of the most important men in her life, all in one evening. She really was growing up, and that brought about a whole new mix of emotion. Before she let herself become a weeping mess again, she said, "Help me put it on?"

Ron started slightly, and looked a bit worried, but stepped to her all the same. She handed him the necklace and scooped her hair up in the back. Ron bent his knees a bit so they were face to face and brought the two ends of the necklace together behind her. She wondered why he had chosen to clasp it this way as opposed to standing behind her, but then she could feel his eyes on her. Hermione looked into those deep blue pools and nearly lost her breath.

Looking away quickly, Hermione was soon distracted by the delicate brush of Ron's fingertips on her neck. He fumbled a bit since he was not looking at what he was doing and it still felt wonderful. Glancing at him again, she could see that he was looking at her collarbone, and then his eyes lowered to her modest cleavage. They locked eyes a moment later, and Ron looked away quickly, seeming to be rather embarrassed at being caught.

"Er…" He fumbled a bit more with the clasps. "Are they real?"

"What?" Hermione pulled back indignantly, causing the necklace to slip from Ron's fingers and drop down her dress. She clutched her hand to her bosom to keep the necklace in place.

"Are what real?" she shouted, causing Ron to look rather confused.

"The earrings; they're nice…are they real?"

"Oh," Hermione said, her cheeks now bright red, embarrassed by what she thought he meant. "Yes, my…my father gave them to me tonight." She could tell that Ron knew what she thought he meant, but he made no mention of it, and she was grateful.

The necklace slipped through her dress and fell silently on the ground between her feet. Ron stooped down and scooped it up. A second later, he was back in her face again, this time he concentrated on his task and the necklace was secure around Hermione's neck in no time. Stepping back, Ron seemed to be admiring the gift.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, running a delicate hand over the lovely jewelry and trailing it down her sundress.

"It looks brilliant," Ron said, sounding a bit breathless. He appeared to have noticed this and made to correct it. "Er…it matches the…dress, but I suppose you can wear it with loads of different colors." He cleared his throat.

"It's beautiful, Ron. I'll wear it everyday." His ears went red, and the next second, they practically exploded as Hermione stepped forward and hugged him inhaling deeply.

She had been waiting for this all night. If she were honest with herself, she had been waiting for this since roughly fourth year in Hogwarts. Just as his long arms encircled her and pulled her tighter…

"Hermione!" Ginny called, coming down the path and around the large tree that the couple had been standing near. She practically went pale in the face at what Hermione suspected was embarrassment for having interrupted this intimate moment. Hermione had never before wanted to cause Ginny harm, but she could have hexed the girl to bits right that minute. Ron moved away quickly.

"Sorry," Ginny said, and she really did look sorry. "But…everyone's waiting."

"Sure," Hermione said, and with one last glance at her, Ron was moving back toward the house several paces ahead of the girls.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "I am so sorry! I had no idea…did…did he ask you out?" She was nearly giddy with anticipation, but Hermione squashed those thoughts quickly.

"No, no he didn't…but he gave me this." They stopped walking briefly so Ginny could admire the trinket.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Oh, Hermione…this…this means something! I know you thought I was wrong because of Ron taking out that girl, but my brother wouldn't even spend this much money or our mum! It means something!" Ginny finished with an insistent whisper. Hermione chuckled.

"Really? What does it mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

"It means this is your year! Twenty is a very magical number…a very magical age."

"Really? How so?" Hermione asked, and Ginny got an odd look on her face.

"I don't know…I just made that up. I wasn't quite expecting you to question me, but clearly, I forgot who I was speaking to!" They laughed and continued toward the party.

"I mean it though, Hermione…"Ginny leaned in and hissed in Hermione's ear. "…this is going to be your year, and I mean more than just with my brother!"

Hermione smiled and looped her arm around Ginny's. "I certainly hope you're right," she said with a smile toward Ron.

19


	4. Chapter 4 Brilliant Ideas

Transitions

Chapter 4 Brilliant Ideas

Three weeks into October, and it felt like January. The wind howled, and carried with it a biting cold. Ron was unaware of this however, as he was in the midst of a dream, a very hot dream. He could feel Hermione's mouth on him as if it were really happening. She was demonstrating a skill with her tongue and lips that Daphne would never achieve. This caused Ron to groan loudly and wake with a shout as his cock erupted into his bottoms.

A moment later, his bedroom door swung open, and Ginny walked in looking fully prepared to handle his nightmare. Ron rolled toward the wall, pleading with his cock to stop thumping and creating a mess in his pyjamas as Ginny bustled about the room.

"Gosh, Ron, it's freezing in here! There is no middle ground with you is there? Summer, you roast and winter, you freeze!" She flicked her wand, and the window lowered to a crack.

"Are you hot?" she asked as she touched his shoulder with her left hand, the sapphire engagement ring glistening in the moonlight. Ron jerked away from her quickly and was now trying to become one with the wall.

"Gin, please…can…can you just leave?" he mumbled into his pillow. He could feel her looking at him and he knew she was concerned for him but she had to get out!.

"Ron, are…are you crying? It's okay if you are…if you want to talk about the nightmare…I'll listen." Ron felt the bed dip as she sat beside him. He went ballistic.

"GIN! Get out! I did not have a nightmare, not every dream is bad!" he shouted, still flat against the wall. This was a bloody nightmare! Ron couldn't think of anything worse than having his sister be so near him when he was like this…well, except for having his mum near him. Just as he thought that, his mum pushed open the bedroom door.

"What is all the shouting about?" she asked, moving into the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron roared, lying completely on his stomach now, and putting the pillow over his head. "Someone kill me, please!"

Fortunately, Ginny seemed to have finally caught on to what had happened, and Ron felt her weight lift off the bed as she quickly ushered their questioning mum out of the room.

The moment he heard the door close, he pulled the pillow off his head and grabbed his wand from the night-table, then locked the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he rolled on his back. These things always happened to Ron…not exactly this, but if things could go from bad to worse, then they would. A month ago, all of his brothers were creating such a ruckus in the kitchen, and his mum didn't come down once. He moans a bit too loudly and wakes the entire house. Waving his wand over his crotch, he cleaned the area and sat up. He was still uncomfortable, so he decided to change his bottoms. Once he was comfortable and back in bed, Ron grabbed his journal and wrote for nearly an hour.

Since Hermione's birthday party, over a month ago, Ron had only had the nightmare twice. The journal was helping, but he couldn't help but wonder if the fact that he'd had a less than chaste dream about Hermione every night since her party had anything to do with his lack of nightmares. It didn't help that he'd hardly laid eyes on her since that night either. Her work schedule had kept her busy…_too_ busy in his opinion.

Admittedly, he was a bit happy that she was so busy. This would keep him on his target of asking her out in two months. He'd almost done it on her birthday, but he would not have had the money to show her a proper time. Hell, he had to borrow money to get her bloody present, and repaying Harry had set him back even further. It was probable that he was going to have to wait until the New Year to ask her out now, or see if he could take on an a few extra shifts.

The Auror Department did not think highly of having rookies pulling extra shifts, though they had allowed Ron and Harry to do so on a few occasions. He doubted if they would think wanting to take out a girl was a good enough reason for extra shifts. Ron sighed, and rolled over, thinking, January wasn't so far away…_January it is then_, and he was fast asleep a moment later.

Ron rushed through the house looking for his other work boot, his Auror badge, and trying to grab as many pieces of bacon as he could carry. Fortunately, he was far too busy to be embarrassed by what Ginny inadvertently walked in on last night. She seemed a bit red cheeked when he greeted her and for once, he was happy to be running late. Finding his boot (under the kitchen table), and his badge, (in his boot), Ron ran out into the unusually cold October air and Apparated to the Ministry.

Physical training was scheduled for the morning, then they would have lunch and go out into the field. The trainer, Michael Corte, often got a chuckle from pairing Ron with Mildred Dixon, a petite woman, roughly two years older than Ron. What she lacked in stature, she more than made up with attitude and skill.

Ron realized this as he was slammed hard on the mat yet again. Dixon stood over him triumphantly, her strawberry blond plait draped over her shoulder like a rope. Ron had the urge to pull it like he used to do to Ginny, but he had seen Dixon nearly use it as a weapon, and he was in no mood to be thrashed with it. She extended her hand to help pull Ron off the floor, but he slapped it away, and she chuckled.

"Such a poor loser, Weasley."

"I didn't lose…you just caught me off guard," Ron grumbled as he pulled himself up.

"You wouldn't lose at all if you weren't so worried about hurting me. When you train with me that way, you do us both a disservice," she panted, and Ron knew she had a point, but he simply didn't feel comfortable tossing her around. "Don't be afraid to throw me to the ground if you have to."

"I'll throw ya' to the ground, lass…" McCarthy said, as he walked by, dodging the strong kick Dixon threw at him.

"Let's go eat," Ron said, having worked up a strong appetite from all the morning's activities. "Oy! Potter! You coming?" he called to Harry, who was putting equipment away.

Harry jogged over to Ron, and Dixon then followed them out into the corridor to the lifts. All fifteen men and one woman piled onto the lift, sweaty and loud, nearly terrorizing the three office workers trapped in the tight space with them.

As they walked to the Atrium, Harry lagged behind as usually, he was the quiet one of the bunch, with Ron falling in line with the rowdy group. Harry supposed it had something to do with all those brothers Ron had. Today, however, Harry had a purpose for his lag, as he was looking for something…and he had just seen it.

Mildred Dixon was never more than an arms length away from Ron, and she seemed to hang on his every word. As they sat at the long rectangular table, reserved for them on physical training days, Dixon positioned herself next to Ron. Harry always chose the seat opposite the redhead, as Ron would sometimes pick up the sandwich or drink of the person beside him, and would nearly finish it before the person or Ron even realized it. Only people who really knew Ron, knew this.

The table was loud as usual. Sixteen people, nearly sixteen conversations. Harry watched as Dixon convinced Ron that her biceps were larger than his. This was an obvious attempt to feel his muscle, though Ron didn't seem to realize that the woman was still hanging on his arm, even though, he had finished flexing.

Suddenly Ron moved away from Dixon, looking as though he was about to get up. He was looking at something over Harry's left shoulder, and Harry turned just in time to see Hermione paying for her purchases on the other side of canteen. As she walked to the exit, Harry called out, "HERMIONE!" Ron was obviously going to let her leave. She turned quickly and made her way over to the table.

"Hi!" she said. She carried an apple and a juice, and wore a bright smile on her face. It could not hide the underlying fatigue that was present all over her face. She was an absolute fright. Her hair was flying about her head in a wild, tangled mess. Her white robes were speckled with ink stains and other foreign spots that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know about. And now that she was right up on them, she looked as if she had lost about ten pounds. Glancing over at Ron, Harry nearly chuckled, for Ron was gazing up at her as if a ray from heaven shone only on her.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "We haven't seen you in weeks," he said, and it seemed her presence had pulled the attention of the entire table, especially Dixon. Most people knew that Ron and Hermione had been in some part responsible for helping Harry vanquish Voldemort, but of the three of them, Hermione was the most illusive.

Though Harry didn't want to have any attention, it was unavoidable. Ron was usually with Harry, so he shared in the attention most times, but Hermione was hardly ever seen. She had been working at the Ministry for just as long as the guys, but the Developmental Magic Department was so secluded, she was rarely ever seen. Every eye at the table was on her, but Hermione didn't seem to care, or she was far too tired to notice.

"I've been working, Ron."

"You work too much," he said, and the concern was so evident in his voice, Hermione seemed unable to give him her usual response of, _'Maybe you don't work hard enough.'_

"I know, Ron, but what would you have me do?"

"Work less…it's not a hard thing to figure out. I heard someplace that you were bright," Ron said, and Hermione looked at Harry as if to say, _'help me.'_

"Lay off, Ron. It's clear she's tired." Just as Harry said that, Hermione swayed on her feet. Ron's reflexes were faster than Harry's this time, and he caught Hermione by the wrist. He was on his feet instantly and holding her by the waist.

"You see! This is not good, Hermione! You push yourself too hard!" He scolded, as he forced her into his seat and took the one on the end. Hermione immediately folded her arms in front of her and put her head down on the table.

"Yes, Dad," she mumbled, under her mountain of hair. Dixon leaned away from the mass of curls with an annoyed expression gracing her already stern face. The Trio still had the attention of the entire table it appeared and Harry heard someone inquire in a whisper if that was Hermione Granger, and comment that they thought she was prettier. Harry's eyes shot in their direction, and the person stopped speaking immediately. They were lucky Ron didn't appear to have heard them or they would have likely been on the business end of his fist.

Ron was far too preoccupied with picking things out of Hermione's hair. So far, he had pulled a pencil, a quill and a rolled up bit of parchment. He continued digging through her hair, and Harry could see that Ron was enjoying touching her like this. He was mumbling comments about finding dead bodies, his missing boot, Crookshanks and possibly an essay of his that went missing in third year. Hermione's shoulders were shaking with laughter and Harry was very pleased to see that she had relaxed a bit. Only Ron could do this to her. When an apple rolled from under her bushy locks, Ron quickly snatched it up.

"Hermione!" he shrieked, "You've not taken to carrying fruit in your hair, have you? Get a bag like every one else!" Hermione pulled her head off the table and tossed her hair out of her face so that Ron could see the look of indignation on her face.

"Don't be an idiot, Ronald. It was in my hand. I simply let it go."

"Sure, you've probably got an entire meal in there." He went to reach for her hair again, but Hermione leaned away from him with a giggle. Her hair fell in Dixon's face and the Auror put a strong hand on Hermione's shoulder, preventing her from leaning any further. Hermione whipped around.

"I'm sorry! I know my hair is a bit of a beast, didn't mean to let it attack you," Hermione chuckled, but Dixon didn't seem to find the humor.

"Yes, it should be restrained, don't you think?" she responded, picking at her food. Hermione's brows shot up for a moment and then she simply apologized again and scooted closer to Ron. She shot Harry a look, to which he have a noncommittal shrug, but he was glaring at Dixon the moment Hermione was looking elsewhere…Dixon would not meet his eyes.

"Budge up, Ron. I've got to get back," Hermione said, looking as if she was no longer comfortable at the table.

"No," Ron answered. "You've got to eat. Now eat that hairy apple…" (Hermione chuckled) "…and pull that sandwich and pumpkin juice out of your hair and have at it." He smiled wide. They stared at each other for a long moment, both smiling, and Harry found that he was wishing one of his mates would have the guts to simply lean forward and kiss the other one. Not that he wanted to watch them at it, but something had to be done. He almost leaned forward pushed their heads together himself.

"Come on, Ron. I've got to get back. They probably want to sack me anyway. I don't need to give them any more of a reason."

"What is this nonsense? No one's sacking you!" Ron said, as if he would personally pound anyone who tried.

"I'm rubbish, I've not produced a single thing all year, Ron!"

"Hermione," Harry began, "there is no way you are going to make us believe you are rubbish…we know you, remember?"

"That's right! Besides, you did that child protection spell to keep children from falling downstairs and such, and what about that signature for Apparating, so the Ministry can track locations, or the—"

"Ron," Hermione cut in, "those were all enhancements. I didn't create any of them, only improved them…I've got to come up with something new," she said, wearily and then let her head fell back to the table.

"They hired me because I'm supposed to be brilliant, and I haven't thought of anything useful in a year…I'm rubbish!" her muffled voice carried from under her hair. Ron shot Harry a look. They hated to see Hermione doubt herself. It was hard to comfort her when she was like this, and Harry could never think of anything to say except '_you're brilliant_,_'_ because she was, and she could do anything, but that was never what she needed to hear.

"Hermione, what is important to you?" Ron asked, and placed a hesitant hand on her back.

"Loads of things are important to me, Ron, you know that," she said, shaking her bushy head.

"Yes, but what needs you? What do you want to help? What do you care about?"

"You," she answered straight away, and Harry could see her back stiffen. "And…and Harry, I care about you and Harry," she stammered. Harry glanced at Ron to see that his ears were burning red, but he had a determined look on his face, he was going to help her.

"So…"Ron cleared his throat, "…how can that help you in your job?" he asked, still seeming to want to coax an idea out of her.

"It doesn't! See, I'm rubbish! I worry about my two best friends and their dangerous jobs, and I can't do anything about it but worry! I can't even help you two be safe!" Harry could hear the teary tone to her voice, and he prayed she wouldn't start crying. Her presence had already taken over the lunch table, and a sobbing Hermione was like a wild tornado. She didn't do it much, but when she did…it was scary. The incident at her birthday party nearly scared Harry to death.

"Listen, Hermione," Ron shouted, "if you think we need to be safer, then make us safer, don't sit here and cry about it!" Harry saw her hand twitch. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, _'the only thing worse than Hermione crying was Hermione angry with Ron.'_

She sat up quickly and glared at him. For his part, Ron did not flinch, and Harry was very surprised, and rather impressed.

"You think I can just pull something out of the air, do you?"

"Yes." Ron said, folding his arms over his chest. The first move in a row between them.

"You would think that because you hardly wanted to work hard at anything during school!"

"Why work, when I had you?" He smirked, and Harry thought Hermione was going to slap Ron. "You know half the wizarding world thinks that Harry and I wouldn't be able to tell our arse from a hole in the ground if it weren't for you! So obviously you think the same thing if you are so worried that we aren't even capable of doing our jobs properly!" Ron was now red in the face.

"She never said that, Ron." Harry tried to interject, but was ignored.

"Just because I'm worried about you two idiots, doesn't mean I think you're incompetent!"

"Why do I have to be an idiot?" Again, Harry interjected.

"Shut it, Harry!" Hermione shot. "You have a dangerous job so forgive me if I care about you two!"

"We are good at our jobs!" Ron shouted, now getting the attention of a few other tables. "I watch his back and he watches mine, we've been doing it since we were eleven and we're still alive, so we must be decent enough!"

"That's not what worries me, what if you can't watch each other because you don't know where the other is?" Hermione asked, losing some of her bite, and starting to sound worried again.

"We can shoot up flairs, Hermione. It will help us locate the other one," Ron said, and someone at the other end of the table agreed.

"What if the other person is unconscious, what if they've lost their wands or they've been taken? Do you all have a way to find your partners without wands? What will you do?" Hermione turned the question on the table at large and they all sat in stunned silence, they had no answers.

"We kiss our sorry arses goodbye," someone else said, and Hermione drew in a quick breath. At first, Harry thought it was because she was upset by the flippant response, but when she turned to him, he could see that look in her eyes…she had just thought of something brilliant.

"UP! Get up, Ron! I've got to go!" she stood quickly as Ron rose to get out of her way. She took off at a run, but stopped abruptly and turned, then ran back to the table and threw her arms around Ron.

"Thank you! You're brilliant!" Ron looked quite stunned by this, but remained calm enough to shove her apple, juice and half of his sandwich in her hand before she ran off again. He flopped down in his seat with a rather dreamy expression.

"She thinks better when she is angry," Ron said, and bit into a crisp.

"You did that on purpose?" Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"Yup." Ron smiled.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "How do you get her going, make her happy without much effort?"

"Well, you know Hermione, she a no frills type of girl…she…doesn't require much…" Ron suddenly got a far off look in his eyes, and before Harry could question him, Ron bolted from the table and ran from the Atrium canteen.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, thinking that both his mates were slightly mental.

"Are they together?" Dixon asked, and it brought Harry's attention back to the table that was now speaking loudly about many different topics.

"Er…technically, no," Harry answered. "Why?" He glared at Dixon, who seemed not to care.

"I'm interested, is that a crime?" she asked coyly.

Harry had never had a problem with Dixon, in fact he quite liked her, but she was rapidly becoming one of his least favorite people.

"Don't even think about stepping in between them. It would be a mistake." Harry's intense look was designed to let her know he meant business.

"You just said there was nothing to get in between." She quirked an eyebrow.

"You misunderstood…you'll have to go through _me_ if you want to get between them." Harry leaned forward on the table to drive home his point.

"Is that a threat, Potter?" Dixon fixed him with a threatening glare.

"Take it how you will, Dixon, but if by some miracle you make it past me and try to get in the middle of that…" he flicked his thumb in the direction Ron and Hermione had just run. "…you'll only get your heart broken because Ron is arse over tip in love with her!" They glared at each other for a moment and Harry could tell that Dixon was not expecting him to say that, and finally she broke the staring contest.

"He's too tall anyway," she said, then stood quickly, grabbed her lunch rubbish and marched from the table without another glance at Harry. He sighed, and thought it would be a shame to have to hex a woman for trying to shag Ron. There was no way he'd let anyone come in between them now, not when they were only a few months away from an actual date.

Ron tore around the corner just in time to see Hermione step onto the lift. He called out her name in a breathy pant, but apparently she did not hear him. Picking up speed, he skidded to a halt in front the lift just as it was closing. Shoving his hand in the small gap, he roughly pushed the doors open, startling the occupants inside.

"Hermione!" Ron panted, her eyes widened. "Come out with me!" he wheezed.

"Ron, I don't have time. Ride down with me if you want to talk," she said quickly, and took a step backward to make room for him. Ron realized that she misunderstood, thinking he was asking her to come out of the lift.

"No, I mean _go _out with me, on a _date_!" he nearly barked, causing her to step back again. Her mouth was agape; she held her apple, half a sandwich and juice to her bosom in shock.

They stared at each other, Ron feeling all the saliva leave his mouth only to be replaced with cotton. Hermione was looking as though she hadn't quite understood the words he had spoken as English. Several long seconds ticked by as they held each other's gaze, and Ron was beginning to think he'd made a terrible mistake. He wished for a Time-Turner, just so he could hide in a corner and trip _this_ Ron as he ran here to make an arse of himself.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, girl, answer the poor boy! I've got to move my bowels!" shouted a squat man in the far back of the lift, and Ron suddenly realized there were at least 15 people on board, including, (bloody hell!) his dad and his brother, Charlie. They smiled wide at Ron as Hermione gave a disgusted snort at the man's comment.

"Er…um…you don't have to answer now…I'll…I'll talk to you later," Ron said thickly, wishing upon all things magical that the ground would swallow him up so he wouldn't have to see that look of disgust on Hermione's face. He stepped back and let the doors go. The movement seemed to shake Hermione out of her stupor and she lurched forward, dropping her lunch, so she could grab the doors herself.

"Yes, Ron!" she quivered. "I'll…I'll go out with you!" Ron could see a deep blush creep across her cheeks, and judging by the heat he could feel on his face, he knew his was ten times as deep.

"You will?" he asked eagerly, but before she could answer…

"Merlin's beard! My bowels!" the man shouted again.

"Pipe down! Can't you see my brother is making a date! Go on Ronnie!" Charlie shouted. Ron let out an embarrassed snort, and Hermione seemed to realize that they should be discussing this in private.

"I really do have to go…come by my office before you go home?" she spoke that last part as a hesitant question.

"Sure, sure…I'll do that!" Ron said, almost giddily. The smile on his face was so stupid that he was digging his nails in the palms of his hands trying to cause enough pain to calm the smile down but it was of no use.

Hermione released the doors and they stared at each other until they could no longer see one another. Just as the last little sliver of Hermione was about to disappear, Ron waved goofily and shouted, "Good luck moving your bowels, sir!" To which he heard his brother give a roaring laugh. He stared at the door for an undisclosed amount of time until he was jarred by Harry shouting to him.

"Oy! Weasley! Come on, we're needed in Doncaster Village!" When Ron didn't move, Harry quickly made his way up to him. "Ron! Come on! What's with you?"

"I did it, Harry, I asked her!" Ron panted in a daze.

"Did what? Asked who?" Harry inquired half-heartedly, as he pulled Ron by the arm to get him moving.

"Hermione, I asked her out…on a date," Ron answered, finally meeting Harry's eyes. Harry stopped walking instantly.

"You…you did?" he asked, looking gobsmacked.

"Yeah, I did." Ron smiled triumphantly.

"Well done mate! That's brilliant!" Harry thumped Ron on the back. "Um…so why now? What made you change your mind? I mean you are roughly two months ahead of schedule," he snickered.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, mate. I just guess it dawned on me that Hermione really won't care how much money I can spend on her or whether I can take her to fancy places. It was like I got whacked on the head or something and I realized that it really didn't matter, all the reasons I had for waiting, didn't matter." He shrugged again, but still carried a rather startled expression.

"It took you long enough!" Harry shouted, incredulously, causing Ron to chuckle a bit. "When are you two going out?" Harry followed up.

"Er…" They began to walk again. "…what day is it?" Ron asked, and Harry chuckled.

"Thursday, mate."

"I supposed Saturday would be best. Hermione is likely to be working late on Friday."

"So where are you taking her?" Harry asked, and Ron panicked. He had no clue where to take her! Though he recognized that Hermione wouldn't require him to do extravagant things to date her, he still wanted to take her some place nice, spend some money on her, and show her the best time of her life. He swallowed thickly.

"Merlin, Harry, I've made a huge mistake. I just got so caught up, I didn't think it through. I don't know where to take her, what to do or anything. It'll be the worst date ever!" He stopped walking.

"It won't, Ron. Remember what you just said about Hermione not two minutes ago. She will enjoy herself, just as long as you have put an effort forward to think about her and what she wants. It doesn't have to be grand at all. Technically, my first date with Ginny was down by the lake at Hogwarts, and it was brilliant!"

"Yeah?" Ron asked weakly, but feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

"Yeah." Harry reiterated. "Just think about her and what she would like to do. If…if you need to borrow—"

"No, Harry," Ron cut in, "A man needs to pay for his first date on his own, especially with someone like Hermione," he said resolutely. "I'll figure something out," he finished as they headed out of the Ministry to the Apparition zone.

Hermione's heart hammered in her chest as the lift doors closed, ending her view of Ron. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned to see a chuckling Charlie and a beaming Arthur Weasley holding her apple and juice. Her face exploded with heat as he handed back her lunch.

"I think your sandwich is in front of you. These rolled back to us," he said, kindly.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled in a daze, and turned just as the doors opened. The squat man with the bowel troubles pushed passed everyone, stomped on Hermione's half sandwich and stormed down the corridor, grumbling about silly people keeping him from his business. Hermione looked down sadly at her smashed sandwich; bits of it sticking out the edges of the napkin Ron had neatly wrapped it in for her. She waved her wand vanishing it, said a quiet, slightly embarrassed, goodbye to Mr. Weasley and Charlie, and stepped out of the lift.

Nearly in a trance, Hermione made her way to her department. As usual, it was nearly empty in the department. Most of her co-workers were locked away in a room, thinking up things, experimenting, breaking new ground…all except her. Suddenly, Hermione remember why she was in such a rush to get back to work and she ran into her office, closing the door behind her.

Hours later, she had rolls and rolls of parchment covering her desk, maps of Greater Britain, Europe, and the world spread before her. In her left hand, she held a rather large button and in her right, she held a Galleon. Testing the weight of both, she didn't think either would work well. Tossing them on the desk, Hermione huffed and plopped her head down in front of her.

"It needs to be something they can't lose…something that they won't forget to take with them at all times!" she groaned and then sat up quickly. Wildly, she began to toss parchment about her desk. Quills flew to the floor, other useless trinkets clanked around and rolled off her desk as well. She scattered everything until she found the two things she was looking for, a silver rope chain with a medallion on it, and a gold pendant with an owl emblazoned on the front.

Just as she got them both in her hands and was about to start her experiments, Ron knocked on her door. She could tell it was him by his silhouette in the smoked glass that framed the door. Her heart began to hammer again. Had it been that long already? She glanced at the clock and it was nearly seven in the evening. It was actually an hour past the end of his shift.

"Come in," Hermione called, and before she could prepare herself, he was stepping through the door.

"Hey," he said softly, closing the door behind him. "Wow, this place is a mess!" he chuckled. "Have you been working on your idea all afternoon?"

"Yes," Hermione answered a bit distractedly. He was so handsome with his blustery cheeks and wind swept hair.

"You alright?" Ron asked, stepping closer and inadvertently crunched something beneath his large foot. "Fuck! What was that? I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't see it. The floor is a bit covered." He looked panicked.

"It's fine, Ron, I'll fix whatever it was later." She answered quickly, stepping around her desk. "Listen, can you help me with something?"

"Sure," Ron said, closing their distance a bit more.

"Which would you rather wear? This…" she held up the silver chain and medallion. "…or this…" she held up the gold owl pendant. Ron looked back and forth between the two a few times.

"Neither!" he finally said.

"Ronald! Be serious now." Hermione stamped her foot.

"I am being serious! That one…" he pointed to the medallion. "Looks like something Lockhart would wear, and this one…" he pointed to the pendant, "…looks like something Trelawney would wear, or worse, Umbridge." He laughed as Hermione huffed.

"Ron, they won't look exactly like this. Just tell me which would be more convenient for you?" Again, Ron studied the two.

"I guess the necklace." He barely had the words out of his mouth before Hermione tossed the pendant to the floor and stepped closer to him. She held the necklace up to loop it over his head, and Ron bent his neck to help her. Once she dropped the chain on his neck, she stepped back to look at it. Ron seemed rather confused, but before he could say anything, Hermione began to fire off questions.

"How's that feel? Is it too heavy? Should it be longer? How's the medallion? I think that is probably a good size, what do you think?" Ron was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to take in all her questions.

"Er…it feels a bit heavy," he reached up grabbed it. "I guess it should be longer, so I could hide the hideous thing under my shirt or something." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I guess you are right, it should be able to be hidden." She muttered to herself and removed the chain from Ron's neck. "I have to figure this out, this is convenient…they can wear it and then hold this…"

"Hermione, what are you muttering about?" Ron asked, smoothing a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," she said and turned to him. The room quickly fell into an awkward silence. After a few long moments, Ron cleared his throat.

"Er…so, um, I…I…was thinking…" he stuffed his hands in his pockets and toed at a couple of rolls of parchment that were on the floor. "…um, if you don't have plans on Saturday then…then we can go out on that day." His eyes danced across her face and Hermione found that she was rather speechless now that this moment had finally come. She must have nodded, because Ron smiled and began talking again.

"Alright, brilliant!" he breathed nervously. "Er…I'll come by and pick you up around noon, okay?"

"Sure," Hermione whispered, and was surprised by the breathiness of her voice. They smiled at each other for a thick moment, then Ron leaned forward and Hermione's heart stopped. _He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!_ She screamed in her head and gave her dry lips a quick lick. When his lips brushed her forehead, she was quite disappointed, but the kiss was so sweet that she couldn't stay that way for long.

"I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? We won't be in the Atrium for lunch because we are in the field all day on Fridays, but…but maybe I can come see you home?" He looked quite hopeful as he said it, and Hermione wanted to throw herself on him and snog him to the floor. Instead, she cleared her throat.

"I…I'd like that." She smiled, and his eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"Are you going to be here much later?" Ron asked, moving to the door. "You want me to see you home now?"

"I need to stay a bit longer," she answered, knowing that he was going to start in on her about working too hard.

"Hermione, you need to go home at a decent hour, you're already an hour past that."

"I know Ron, but I'm really on to something. I'll just be another hour, I promise." She touched his arm, but he still looked as if he didn't believe her.

"I'm sending Pig to your flat in an hour, and you'd better be there to answer, or I'm coming back here to drag you home." He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a stern look.

"Yes, sir…I promise." Hermione smiled, and Ron seemed to lose his will to be stern, looking as if he wanted desperately to kiss her. Standing in her doorway, his mouth hanging slack, Ron leaned again, but this time he didn't seem to be aiming for her forehead.

"Miss Granger?" The couple stepped apart quickly as Hermione's boss, Mr. Kirkpatrick, approached. "Are you still here?" he asked with a kind curiosity.

"Yes, sir. I've had an idea that I'd actually like to talk to you about. Come in," she beckoned him in, and he stepped between the two of them. She mouthed an apology to Ron as she began closing her office door. Ron stuck his hand in quickly, preventing her from closing the door completely.

"Er, just in case I don't get a chance to see you tomorrow…Saturday, have a summer outfit packed."

"Packed? Um…alright," Hermione said, completely confused, but she smiled and nodded nonetheless. Closing the door, she took a deep breath, trying to calm her thumping heart, sweaty palms, and focus her mind on the task at hand, but thoughts of Ron, and his lips, and his smell kept swimming in her head. _And just what did he mean by pack a summer outfit? _

17


	5. Chapter 5 Advice and Other Battles

Transitions

Chapter 5 Advice and Other Battles

"Mum, Hermione doesn't like mustard," Ron said, leaning over his mother's shoulder as she prepared sandwiches.

"I know, Ron," Molly answered calmly.

"I'm famished, so I'll need at least two chicken sandwiches and one roast—no, make those two roasts sandwiches just for me." Molly ignored him. "You didn't put onions on it did you, Mum?"

"No, Ronald," she answered shortly, but Ron didn't catch the annoyance in her tone. He walked away and paced around the kitchen a few times before he was back at her shoulder.

"Did you wash that apple?"

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Go stand over there!" She pointed to the corner on the other side of the kitchen. "I've been making lunch for longer than you've been alive, I'm quite certain I can manage without you hovering!" Ron stepped away from his mother quickly, knowing that she was very close to whacking him with something.

"Sorry, Mum. I just want everything to be perfect! This date has to be perfect!"

"What date?" rang two voices in harmony, and Ron cringed as the twins stepped into the kitchen.

"His date with Hermione," Mrs. Weasley answered distractedly, as she aimed her wand at two apples and they sliced themselves equally into fours.

"MUM!" Ron groaned loudly, because the twins looked as though they were about to explode with gleeful mischief.

"A date with Hermione!" George said, rubbing his hands together.

"FINALLY!" Fred wailed, and gave Ron a thump on the back. Before they could start in on him, Charlie and Bill walked in, and then a second later, Harry Flooed into the sitting room.

"Harry!" Ron, shouted. "I need to talk to you, mate." Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him toward the steps.

"Hang on, Ron. We need to talk about this date!" George called.

"What date?" Bill asked, but Charlie simply smiled. He'd kept silent about what he had witnessed in the lift the other day, and Ron was grateful. His brothers could be brutal with the teasing, and he was already a nervous wreck. That's why he needed to speak with Harry. Ron needed advice…badly.

"His date with Hermione," George said, and Bill quirked an eyebrow.

"Cheers, Ron!" Bill smiled wide.

"Thanks," Ron responded quickly. "Come on, Harry." He pulled a confused Harry toward the steps, but was halted again.

"Wait, Ronnie! We need to give you some advice." This time it was Charlie that stopped him. Ron ignored him and made to continue up the steps with Harry, but his brothers began to follow him.

"Oy! Where do you lot think you're going?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs, to give you advice," George said.

"I don't need any of your bloody advice!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, you do," Charlie replied.

"Mum! Make them leave me alone!" Ron whinged.

"Leave your brother alone, boys," Molly mumbled distractedly, without taking her attention away from her task.

"Yes, Mum." All the Weasley sons answered in chorus, and as one, they ignored their mothers half-hearted warning.

Charlie pushed his way through his brothers and shoved Ron up the steps. Once in Ron's bedroom, the men filled the cramped space causing Ron to groan loudly and flop on his bed. The twins sat across from him on the cot that Harry usually occupied when he slept over. Bill sat in Ron's desk chair while Charlie leaned on the desk. Harry looked around for a bit and then sat on the bed beside Ron.

"So, where are you taking her?" Charlie asked.

"None of your business," Ron bit out sourly. He did not like the fact that his brothers assumed he was in need of help in this area. True, he was planning to ask Harry for advice, but Harry would not take the mickey out of him if he said something stupid like his brothers were sure to do.

"Come on Ronnie, tell us." George sang.

"No, I'm pleased with what I've come up with and I don't want you to ruin it with stupid comments. You'll just throw me off," Ron said, and was surprised that his brothers looked a bit taken aback.

"We just want to help you, Ron," Bill said, and as the oldest, he had a way of taking control of the group.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous and I don't want anything to ruin it. I'll tell you all about it when I get back, yeah?"

"That's fine. I understand." Bill finished. "Well, why don't we all tell you something that helped us on our first date?" He looked around at all the men.

"Technically, this isn't my first date. I kinda went out with Lavender," Ron said, and Harry snorted.

"No, mate, this is your first date…trust me," Harry chuckled, and so did Ron.

"Alright!" Bill said, rubbing his hands together, seemingly preparing himself to enlighten Ron with his pearls of wisdom. "My first date with Fleur—"

"She wasn't your first date," Charlie interrupted, looking down at Bill.

"She was the first one to count, seeing as she is my wife," Bill said, and Charlie shrugged, then nodded for him to continue. "On my first date with Fleur, I think the best decision I made was to take her somewhere quiet, intimate, you know. So we could be alone and I could concentrate on only her. Stay way from loud crowded places." He nodded, agreeing with his own advice.

Fred snorted back a chuckle and said, "You had to take her some place quiet, you can barely understand ze wordz zat she iz saying!" Everyone laughed, even Bill.

"Yes, that is true, but it doesn't mean it's not important to know the woman, and the place you choose should be more to her benefit than your own…it's not about you yet, mate," Bill clarified.

"When is it ever?" Fred asked, to another round of chuckles.

"Alright, my turn," Charlie spoke up. "If I can latch onto what Bill said, you must listen to everything she says." All the men nodded, and although Ron was annoyed by this forced help, he was gradually finding it rather useful.

"You must listen, even if it's the most boring dribble you've ever heard in your life. If you want to end the date with a snog that will catch your hair on fire, do more listening than talking. Women love that!" Charlie finished.

"My turn!" George cut in gleefully and Ron groaned. He was sure this was going to be something stupid, but was surprised when it wasn't. "You must get her a gift! It is not an option! If you want this bird…I mean Hermione, to think you are sweet and romantic, even if you are an inconsiderate prat…bring her a gift!"

"I've already got one," Ron said, with a proud smile, happy that he had thought of that on his own.

"What'd you get?" George asked, excitedly.

"A bracelet to go with the necklace I gave her for her birthday," Ron said, with a silly grin as he dug in his pocket to retrieve it. When he opened the box, the men in the room all gaped at it, until finally, George spoke again.

"It's too much, Ron. You give her something like that on the first date, you'll be buying her a home by the third!" Everyone laughed, except Ron.

"You think I shouldn't give it to her?"

"Not yet, wait until you've been dating a bit," George replied. "When I said give her a gift, I meant chocolates, flowers, something like that." Ron was a bit confused. He'd been so excited when he saw the bracelet, and he was even more excited when he was able to afford it, but he would not be able to give her gifts like this on every date. He looked around at his brothers for help, but no one except George was really giving him a definite opinion of what he should do.

"Give her the bracelet," Harry spoke up, and broke through the silence. Everyone looked at him, George giving a bit of a glare.

"Hermione is not the type to expect a gift of that magnitude on every date. You said it yourself, she is a no frills type person, and I expect that if you showed up at every date with a grand gift, she'd get rather sick of it," Harry finished, and everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Thanks, Harry, I'll give her the bracelet. She won't expect more, I know she won't," Ron said, with a shy smile.

"Well, you know her better than I do," George shrugged.

"Me now?" Fred asked, but didn't wait for anyone to answer. "Since you won't tell us where you are taking her, I'll assume it's a museum or the library, considering our fair Hermione…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"…I doubt there will be a large threat of this since really fetching birds rarely frequent the museums and libraries, but on the off chance that there are some there…keep your eyes to yourself! Do not look at another bird, no matter how unbelievably shaggable she is. No matter if she is completely naked and doing cartwheels before you…DO NOT LOOK!!!" Everyone laughed.

"Trust me on this one, you could get hurt. Don't even look in their direction, simply close your eyes and risk falling down a flight of steps…that would be much better than what could happen to you if your bird catches you looking at another woman!"

"You sound like you speak from experience, Freddie," Charlie said, with an amused chuckle.

"You see this?" Fred lifted the fringe covering his forehead and showed a half-inch white scar just along his hairline. "Angelina cracked me on the head with a butterbeer bottle when she thought I was checking out another bird's backend."

"Were you?" the other five men asked in unison, causing Fred to laugh.

"She bent over right in front of me! What would you have me do?" he said incredulously, as they all had a chuckle at his expense. "She wasn't wearing any knickers…" Fred added, and all the men groaned. "_And_ she was wearing the shortest skirt I'd ever seen!"

"Bloody hell," Ron chortled, thinking he'd probably have been hit with a bottle too.

"Did I forget to mention, when she bent over, a rather strong breeze just happened to blow by and tossed her skirt up on her back?" The room exploded with hoots and groans and other comments of amazements.

"I think Angelina should be happy that you didn't whip it out and have a go with that bird right there!" George said, laughing.

"That's what I said…and _that's_ when she hit me," Fred mumbled that last bit, and again, the room roared with guffaws and gut busting laughter.

As they settled, Ron was extremely happy that his brothers bombarded him with their advice; he was feeling quite confident now. He had chosen a place that Hermione would love, he'd be able to talk to her and listen to her, he had a gift, and he had no plan to even acknowledge the existence of another woman, so now, all he needed was Harry's advice and he'd be set.

"So what's your advice, mate?" Ron asked gleefully, as all eyes turned to Harry. He looked rather frightened, and Ron wondered if he was worried about saying the wrong thing in front of the Weasley brothers again.

"Er…I don't have any advice," Harry said quietly.

"Come on, Potter, Charlie won't thump you…" George laughed, then continued. "…you're making an honest woman of Ginny now." There was a bit of scattered snickering.

"I still don't want to hear about anything concerning Ginny and his…your…" Charlie looked as if he was going to point in the direction of Harry's crotch, but then folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"I think we all can agree to that," George said. "But surely he has some advice for ickle Ronniekins!" Ron flipped George a rude gesture at the annoying nickname.

"Sorry, haven't got any advice," Harry said, looking rather odd as he got to his feet. "And I've got to meet Gin in a few, so I best be off." Ron looked up at Harry and felt quite disappointed that he didn't have any advice. He supposed telling him that he should give Hermione the bracelet was a bit of advice, but Ron was looking for more.

As if taking their queue from Harry, all the other men stood and began to make their way out of the room. They all wished Ron good luck and made him promise to give full details when he returned home. Harry and Ron were the last two in the room, and instead of walking through the door, Harry pushed it closed. He turned abruptly to face a startled Ron.

"Wank!" Harry hissed, and Ron's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked, completely baffled.

"That's my advice! Before you go on this date, you had better wank!"

"What?" Ron repeated with a screech, and stepped back from Harry, worried that his best mate had gone mad.

"Listen, when you are out with Hermione today, and she's looking fetching and she's holding your hand, or she's doing that giggly thing that makes you nearly drool…" Ron's ears when immediately red, he had no idea Harry noticed his reaction to Hermione's laughter. "…the last thing you want is to be poking at her through your trousers!" Harry whispered intently, and realization finally dawned on Ron.

"Ju-just…wank…alright?" Harry said, now looking slightly traumatized by the conversation.

"I…alright…" Ron stammered.

"It will help, trust me. I wish I had someone tell me about it before I made a fool of myself on several occasions. And now you see why I couldn't say that in front of your brothers!" he finished quickly, and before Ron could thank him, Harry was out the door leaving a confused and rather stunned redhead behind.

Harry trotted down the steps, wanting to put as much distance between himself and that embarrassing conversation as possible. Rushing out the kitchen door, he Disapparated with a crack and reappeared an instant later at the destination Ginny left for him. He landed near a thick of trees and looked around, spotting Ginny immediately.

Harry was more than a little curious as to why she wanted him there as he made his way to her with some difficulty because of the obscenely high grass. She stood by a rickety old iron gate and perked up when she saw him approaching.

"Harry!" she said, and stomped over to him through the knee-high grass.

"Gin," Harry managed, but she kissed him before he could say more. She could silence him with a simple glance, but her kisses made him putty in her hands. Ginny was up to something, and Harry knew this. The mystery behind the meeting place, and the snog that was causing things to grow in his trousers, was all part of a larger plan. Harry pulled away from the kiss.

"Gin, did you bring me here to shag? Because if you didn't, you had better stop kissing me like that," he panted and Ginny chuckled.

"No, Harry, I didn't bring you here to shag…well maybe later…I brought you here to see this house," she said, and turned toward the dilapidated building that sat on the hill.

"Why? Is it about to be wrecked?" Harry asked, and Ginny glared at him.

"No, it's not about to be wrecked…I thought…well…we can't live at the Burrow, or with Remus and Tonks when we get married, so we—"

"Hang on! Are you saying you want to live…_here_?" Harry screeched in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Yes," Ginny replied, looking as though she was preparing for battle.

"You can't be serious! It's a hovel at best! It'll collapse around our heads!" Harry knew his voice was getting near the pitch where only dogs would be able to hear him, but there was no way in hell he was going to live in that wreck!

"Harry, it simply needs a bit of work! Now, come on, Mrs. Murkirk is waiting for us inside." Ginny marched to the gate, leaving a gaping Harry in her wake. She pulled on the entrance latch and that seemed to be all the tired old barrier could stand, as it let out a rusty moan and began to careen forward. Harry moved in a flash and snatched Ginny out of harms way. Before he could tell Ginny that she'd have better luck getting him to move back to Privet Drive, there was a domino effect and the iron gate began to collapse, section by section.

The property was massive, and though Harry could not see, he assumed the gate traveled around the entire perimeter, for the screeching of iron scraping iron followed by a loud thud as the heavy metal hit the thick grass, could be heard for a ridiculously long time. Finally, silence, and Harry rounded on Ginny.

"I think that proves my point!"

"It only proves that the house needs work, and I've already said that!" Ginny snapped, and gingerly stepped on the fallen gate, then began to stomp up the hill through the high grass. Harry folded his arms over his chest and watched her go.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny shouted, without looking behind her.

"Don't boss me!" he mumbled under his breath. With a gruff grunt, Harry began to follow her. Angrily, he marched up the hill toward the decrepit estate, grumbling all the way.

"This grass is ridiculous!" he hissed as he began to break out into a light sweat from cutting through the weed filled lawn.

"It only needs cutting!" Ginny shouted back, and Harry snorted.

"I've landed in a patch of Devil's Snare that was better kept than this!" Again she ignored him. "This place is massive! Why would you need this much space?" he shouted, then a lot more quietly he added, "How many children are you planning to have anyway?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and Harry wondered if she'd heard him. The narrow of her eyes when she rounded on him, told him that she most certainly heard him and that she may actually strike him.

"How many children am _I _planning to have? How many am _I_…so I'm going to do it alone am I? And does it matter if WE have fifty children? If I want you to look at a house, then you shut up and do it! I'd do it for you!" she spat, and whirled around leaving Harry looking and feeling like a scolded child. Though she had a point, Ginny would do it for him in a heartbeat; it still didn't bode well with his temper to have her scream at him like he was an insolent eight year old. For the sake of keeping the peace, Harry clamped his mouth shut and continued on in silence.

By the time he stepped through the front door, Ginny was shaking hands with a woman that could make Rita Skeeter's wardrobe look conservative. The best words Harry could use to describe the color she was wearing was blood-orange. Her hair was blood-orange, her lips, and the tight robes she wore were blood-orange. Harry thought it was probably a spell, and tomorrow she'd probably be Canary Yellow. Smiling brightly, Mrs. Murkirk stuck out her hand to greet Harry and darn if she didn't have blood-orange fingernails.

"Brilliant to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. I've heard all about you, of course, but never had the pleasure!" She schmoozed. "Let me show you around," she said and began to walk away, but Harry was rooted to the floor. He saw no reason to waste time looking around when he knew he'd never live there.

"How much?" he bit out rudely, and Ginny threw him a glare that would slice him in two if it could. He ignored it.

"Er…um…well, this sits on twenty-two magnificent acres. To your left and upstairs is the master suite. It encompasses half of the entire upstairs. There are also two large rooms up there as well, they can be used as bedrooms, but were used as a library and sitting room."

"How much?" Harry asked again, but was completely ignored as Mrs. Murkirk began to pull Ginny toward the right side of the front room.

"There are ten bedrooms in total, but there is unlimited space on the level below us and at least five other rooms that could be used for whatever you desire. Harry could see Ginny's mind working and he was getting more frustrated by the moment. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and gave one last shout.

"HOW MUCH?"

Ginny whipped around. "Will you stop being an arse!" she hissed, and Harry gritted his teeth. Mrs. Murkirk walked over and simply handed him a slip of parchment, looking as though she didn't want to get in the middle of this lover's quarrel. Harry looked down at the workup and was rather perplexed by the large string of numbers.

"Surely, this must be your telephone number!" Harry exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Murkirk asked, clearly never having heard of a telephone, least of all a number.

Harry simply bit the inside of his cheek to keep from hexing this woman who was obviously trying to hose him because she'd heard about the fortune that had been left to him by his parents and Sirius. Digging in his trouser pocket, Harry pulled out a small pouch of Floo powder, and marched over to the grand fireplace in what he assumed was the sitting room.

"Is this hooked up to the network?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I took the liberty because I was unsure in which manner you and your lovely fiancé would be traveling," Murkirk said, seemingly still trying to schmooze him. Harry didn't comment as he pulled out his wand, lit a fire and tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the grate. He got to his knees and stuck his head in.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, but Harry had a face full of soot, so he couldn't answer her. Calling out the location of the home he shared with Remus and Tonks, Harry opened his eyes and saw his mentor sitting in the study reading a book.

"Remus," Harry called, causing the man to start.

"Harry, what is it?" He sat forward in his chair and put down his book.

"Do you have a moment? I need your advice."

"Certainly," Remus moved closer and kneeled by the fire.

"Can you come through?" Harry asked.

"Er…sure, where are you?"

"In hell, mate," Harry whispered with a snort that made him cough, and Remus smiled indulgently. Harry turned and asked the blood-orange lady what the address was, then he turned back to Remus and said, "Baron's Cross."

A moment later, Harry had pulled his head out of the fire and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the most logical man he knew. If Remus said this was a disaster, then that was all he needed to hear. The instant Remus Lupin stepped over the hearth at Baron's Cross, Ginny turned sharply and stomped out the front door. She pushed it open so violently, it whipped back and nearly fell off the hinges.

Once Harry explained why he'd called his former professor to his aide, Remus began to speak with Mrs. Murkirk as she walked him through the house or mansion or whatever it was. Harry was more concerned with getting outside to see if he still had a fiancé.

Ginny was pacing through the thick grass when Harry stepped onto the porch. He could almost see the anger rising off of her like vapors off of a smoldering fire. As he took the first step down, he called her name. She rounded on him like a banshee, hair flying in the cold wind, and eyes just as icy. Harry was rather frightened, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, so he walked down the remaining steps and faced her.

"Why did you bring him here?" she screamed.

"You have a problem with Remus?" Harry asked, knowing that it wasn't really Remus she was angry with.

"Yes, I have a problem with Remus when it comes to him deciding where we should live! Are we not adults? Can we not decide where our home should be? We don't need someone else coming in and telling us what to do!"

"Yes, we do!" Harry shouted in return. "Have you ever made a purchase this large? I know I haven't! To date, the most expensive thing I've ever bought is on your finger!" he grabbed her hand and it was ice cold. Without even fully realizing it, he grabbed her other hand and began to massage them, trying to warm her.

"Ginny," his tone softened, "I'm not trying to be difficult, but that's a lot of money to put out all at once, and I have no idea if it's even a fair price. You wouldn't want her to take advantage of us, would you?" Ginny shook her head as she allowed Harry to pull her closer so he could slip her hands inside his jacket. It was an attempt to get her to hug him, and she did. Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Oh, Harry, don't you even want to know why I want this place?" Ginny asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do, I just—"

"What is it that you think I do all day when you are working? What do you think I want to do with my life?" Ginny rattled off, as she stepped away from the embrace so she could look him in the eyes. Harry wanted to answer, _'shop with your mum,'_ to the first question and, _'I haven't a clue,' _to the second. However, since he liked his bits right where they were, he thought better of answering that way.

"I don't know what you do, Gin. I think about you a lot when I'm at work. I wonder what you are doing and if you are enjoying yourself. I want you to be happy and I know you are seeking something now, but I don't know how to help you." Harry searched her eyes for clues that he'd said the right thing. She held his gaze for a moment and then looked down sadly.

"I've been visiting orphanages over the last couple weeks. In the beginning, I wanted to volunteer at one, or perhaps get a job."

"That's great, Gin!" Harry interrupted. "You'd be so good at that, and I know you were not too interested in taking any of the stuffy positions that were offered to you after Hogwarts." Harry remembered many late night conversations with Ginny, where she struggled with her decision to turn down so many good posts offered to her. _Ginny thrives most when she is caring for people,_ Harry thought, an orphanage would be perfect.

"I hated it, Harry," she whispered, almost sounding ashamed, and Harry nearly missed it, she'd said it so quietly. "That's why this is the first you've heard about it. I thought for certain when I returned home from the first orphanage that I'd be bursting with excitement to tell you all about it. But then I saw how horrid and depressing it was, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it," she sighed and began to stroll away from the porch a bit.

"I thought, _okay_, I'll like the next one, but I didn't. Though it was a bit better, I still did not like it. It was the same with the third. I was so sad for the children, and depressed because I felt guilty for not wanting to be there."

"I'm sorry, Gin, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, remembering that she had been in an odd mood lately, but Ginny was a good actress, so if she wanted you to think she was fine, you would think she was fine, Harry mused. He still felt guilty. She is to be his wife; he should be able to see through that façade. He swallowed and let her finish.

"You have no need to apologize, Harry. I hid it because it was easier. When I stopped kicking myself about hating the places, I had to think about _why_ I hated them so. Well, there were many things, but the main thing I saw was the lack of mental stimulation provided for the children. They have nothing to do all day, and that will lead to dangerous situations later in life." She paced back and forth in front of Harry and he had the feeling that he was watching something brilliant unfold, so he was going to shut up and let it happen.

"Did you know that nearly 15 percent of the wizarding homes in greater Britain are single parent homes because of the war?" She didn't allow him to answer. "Did you know that nearly 25 percent of the homes in Greater Britain are _no_ parent homes, leaving orphans with no one to take them in, in most cases?" She stopped walking and looked Harry square in the eyes.

"I want to open a school. I want to use this place as a school," she said bluntly and Harry gaped at her, getting rampant images of Hogwarts in his mind. Was she planning to compete with Hogwarts? Harry was extremely confused.

"Harry, when my brothers and I were children, we were privileged, not by most standards, but if you count up what matters, then we were a wealthy family—"

"You still are, in my opinion," Harry added, causing a smile to penetrate Ginny's stern expression.

"My mum was able to stay home and teach us the fundamentals. She's a smart woman, so we learned how to read, write, do math and so much more because of her. There are scores of children out there who will not have that luxury. They will get an education, but it will be lacking tremendously. I want to teach them. I want this school to be for children ages four to ten, and I want them to learn all the things they would have learned at home if their families hadn't been destroyed by Voldemort and his army." She breathed.

Ginny stopped speaking and locked eyes with Harry. For his part, he was speechless. He had known Ginny was extraordinary, known she was brilliant, but this just blew his mind! Never in all his imagination would he have thought to do something this grand, this monumental, something that would impact so many lives for years to come. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the front door banged open and this time, it actually did fall off its hinges.

"Harry," Remus began, "this place should be condemned and the price she is asking should get her at least a year in Azkaban!" he finished, as Mrs. Murkirk gave an indignant sniff.

"We'll take it," Harry said calmly, and Ginny rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him all over his face.

"Harry, you can't be serious!" Remus said, incredulously.

"I am," he answered, with a nod.

"Brilliant!" Murkirk screeched. "I'll draw up the papers!" she turned to go back inside, but Harry called to her.

"Mrs. Murkirk!" She stopped abruptly and turned, her blood-orange lips curled in a gleeful smile.

"I'll take it, but for half of what's written on that paper." Harry's green eyes bore into her and the smile fell from her face instantly. "My fiancé loves this place, but she is willing to walk away if we do not get the price we are asking," Harry finished, giving Ginny a squeeze, hoping to relay the message he was trying to send.

"Er…um…yes, we will not tolerate you taking advantage, so while I adore this place, I…I…will walk away if the price is not negotiable; after all, I think you need us more than we need you. People aren't actually queued up to buy this place, are they?" Ginny smirked, and it was silent as the group waited for Mrs. Murkirk to give her answer.

After several moments she opened her twitching lips and said, "Fine." The word seemed to have cost her dearly as she stumbled a bit and said, "Ill draw up the papers and have them to you in a few days." She Disapparated from the spot with a soft pop.

"That was very well done Harry," Remus said, "You've made a good deal there, and you'll need every bit of the money you saved to fix up this…_house_." He chuckled and Disapparated as well.

Ginny kissed Harry a few more times and then grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside. Harry's heart pounded as he followed Ginny from room to room. Yes, he had plenty of money, but this was a monumental thing they had just done. When they got up to the master suite, Harry grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and stopped her.

"Gin, doesn't this scare you a bit?" he asked wide-eyed. Ginny stopped and turned to him. She looked beautiful at that moment with her cheeks dusted pink and her eyes dancing across his face.

"Oh, Harry, I'm terrified!" she panted, and Harry gave a great sigh. At least he wasn't the only one. "I have no idea what I'm doing! I've never taught anyone. I have to get certified and find staff and put out notices…fixing this place will be the least of my worries." Ginny walked around the massive room, leaving Harry to watch her from the center.

"But think about it, Harry. It will be brilliant when it's up and running! I think this section should be our quarters. We can make the other two rooms that are up here guest rooms with an extra bath, and this…all this space can be for us," she whirled around with her arms spread like a small child and Harry smiled.

"We can put our bed over there," Ginny pointed to an area of the room near what used to be a large bay window, but now looked like a place where spiders loved to nest. "I think…" she continued as she moved closer to Harry, "…that we should have a big bed," Ginny said as she ran her fingers though Harry's hair and just like that, they were no longer talking about decorating, at least Harry wasn't.

"You do, do you?" he asked, as he brought his hands to her waist.

"Absolutely, I'll need lots of room to roll around and hide from you when you snore."

"I do not snore!" Harry grabbed her tight around the waist and spun her around, causing a squeal to escape her throat. When he put her down, they were both a bit dizzy and Harry moved them against one of the more stable looking walls. Pressing her firmly between himself and the wall, Harry began to kiss her neck. Ginny moaned appreciatively.

"Oh, Harry, can you imagine how fantastic it will be to make love in our own bed! To be together and not worry that Remus and Tonks will come home, or have to be quiet so no one at the Burrow will hear us?"

"Mmm," Harry moaned into her neck. "I love being with you, wherever and whenever I can, but you're right, it will be brilliant not to feel so rushed all the time."

His lips were on her now as he threaded his fingers through her silky ginger locks. Harry loved the way Ginny kissed him, she always knew what he needed and right now, he needed reassurance. He was terrified that he'd just agreed to spend a fortune on a place that was going to end up turning him into a pauper.

Ginny stroked his back as her leg curved up his side, trying to line them up for optimum contact. Her warm tongue pressed deeper into his mouth and Harry moaned, giving his hips a thrust. His lips moved to her throat as his hands deftly opened the zip of her jacket and he palmed her breast through her jumper.

Harry moved like a man on a mission as he unbuttoned Ginny's jumper and pulled her bra cup to the side exposing her blushed nipple. He sucked Ginny's firm breast into his warm mouth and her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud.

She was grinding against him now and in a blur, Harry had her denims open and down with one of her legs out. It was cold in there and the floor was in no condition to lie on. He'd thought about conjuring a blanket, but the floor was such that it would warrant more than a blanket. The wall would do just fine. It wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last.

Opening his denims quickly, Harry's cock popped out of the slit in the front of his boxers and Ginny grabbed it immediately. Harry thought she was going to stroke him a few times, not that he needed it, but she didn't. She tucked him back inside and then pulled his boxers down passed his hips.

"The material bothers me when it rubs me sometimes," she whispered as she began to kiss him again. Harry stored that bit of information to memory, as he did with countless other likes and dislikes of Ginny's. Before he could get too focused on other things that he had locked away in his mind about this fascinating witch before him, she grabbed his cock and guided him to her entrance.

Harry slid his cock inside her with practiced patience. This was one of those times that they didn't need to rush or be quiet, and it was almost a pity they couldn't be in a proper bed so he could make love to her as a man should with the woman he loves. All the same, he began a slow swirl of his hips, pressing her against the wall with every thrust.

Ginny met him move for move, as soft pants and moans slipped from her. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his goddess. Even with her jacket tangled on her arm, her jumper half opened and one breast hanging out of her bra, she still looked magnificent. The way she bit her lip when he hit a good spot, or the way she scrunched up her eyes and wrinkled her nose when she was baring down on him, made Harry want to stay in her like this forever.

His hips began to move faster, Ginny's firm, wet grip on him was nearly driving him insane. They'd done this before, of course…plenty of times, but it was always a wonderfully new experience for Harry.

The slick sounds of his cock moving rhythmically in and out of Ginny, echoed through the large empty room. Harry was panting heavily now as he hooked his arm under Ginny's leg to lift it higher. She wrapped the other leg around him and Harry quickly held it in place. Her full weight was on him now and Harry was straining to keep them up. It wasn't because Ginny was heavy, it was because his legs were turning to jelly as his climax was dangerously approaching.

With a wail, Ginny gripped Harry's shoulders as her pelvis thrust forward desperately and her inner muscles clamped down on him. Harry stood completely still, every muscle in his body locked in a permanent clench as he erupted deep inside her hot center.

"Fuck!" he grunted into her neck. "Shite!" he swore again because he was still spilling inside her and his legs were about to give out. Ginny dropped her legs from around his waist and that seemed to help a bit. He pressed against her and felt her walls clench around him one last time as he gave his final spurt.

"Bloody hell, that was intense," Harry grumbled as he pulled out slowly, still leaking a bit. With a wave of his wand, he cleaned them both, then they fixed their clothes and leaned against the wall.

Ginny sighed deeply and said, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry looked at her, knowing that she was not thanking him for shagging her against a dirty wall, but for helping her realize her dream. He kissed her cheek in response and they were silent for a long while until Ginny broke it.

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing now?"

Harry snorted, "Well, I know they aren't doing what we just did," Harry answered with a chuckle and Ginny smiled. They fell into an easy silence again, and Ginny slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He knew she was trying to calm him. It was as if she wanted to let him know that everything was going to be okay. Harry looked around at the dilapidated room and thought, _bloody hell, what have I done?_ But as soon as he looked back at Ginny's beaming face, he knew he'd never regret this decision.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and the reviews thus far. For all you non-Harry/Ginny fans out there, have no fear, this is not turning into a H/G fic. I love the story of Harry and Ginny almost as much as I love Ron and Hermione. I wanted to show how the school came about, but the rest of this story will be all Ron and Hermione…I promise!

Thanks to the greatest beta in fandom, Jamie! Luv my Comma Commando!

Chapter six (The Date!) will be up in like a week!

Karen


	6. Chapter 6 The Date!

Transitions

Chapter 6 The Date!

Ron stepped in the bathroom and closed the door. Pulling his wand, he locked it, and cast a silencing spell around the room. _'Am I really going to do this?' _he thought, as he unzipped his denims. Hesitantly, Ron reached inside and touched himself. He was not the least bit erect. Something about having his best mate tell him to wank before he goes out on a date with their other best friend seemed to cure him of the need to wank in the first place.

Still, Ron began to stroke his limp cock, hoping to pull a fast reaction from his body so he could get this over with. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. This was not working. He was thinking of Harry knowing what he was doing, and that was certainly not conducive to producing an erection.

"Think about Hermione," Ron whispered to himself. Just the mention of her name stirred something within him and he felt himself stiffen slightly. He began to think about her skin and how soft she was. He'd only touched her arms in a very chaste way, but still, her skin was the softest thing he'd ever felt. Once, he briefly touched her bare shoulder, but that was only for a second while he helped her adjust the strap of her sundress.

The line of her neck was always something Ron wanted to taste. It looked graceful and smooth, and he wondered if it was as soft as her arms. _Probably softer._ Without even realizing it, Ron's cock had swollen to its full length, and he was stroking it in earnest as he continued to think about Hermione.

Her hands were certainly soft, and each time she would touch Ron on his arm or grab his hand to comfort him, it brought goose bumps to his flesh. He imagined her hands stroking his length and had to muffle a moan, but then he remembered the silencing spell and let the moan out with a loud sigh.

Her lips always looked soft, but it was hard to tell just how soft they were when only being kissed on the cheek. Hermione always seemed to kiss his cheeks when he was not freshly shaved. Perhaps, she liked him with whiskers? He filed that way for later inspection, because now, his hand was pumping feverishly along his shaft. It took only the image of Hermione pulling her plump bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it slightly, to send Ron over the edge. His cock erupted forcefully, pulling a shout from his throat and leaving a mess on the floor before him.

With heavy lids, he opened his eyes and grabbed his wand to clean up the floor. He washed himself up, closed his trousers, took a deep breath and opened the door. This was going to be one of the most important days of his life, and he hoped taking Harry's advice was not going to come back to bite him in the arse.

000000

Hermione paced in a tight circle in her sitting room. After a few moments of that, she went to the mirror to check her appearance. Never being a terribly vain person, this was not normal behavior for her. Something about Ron made her act out of character, or perhaps he simply brought out things that were inside of her waiting to escape.

She checked her teeth…clean, nothing stuck in them. She cupped her hand in front of her mouth and huffed…breath was good. She checked her clothing, blue jumper…nice, with no lint. Denims…good, not too tight, and not too loose. Hermione ran her fingers through her curls and wisely decided not to mess with them anymore.

Walking back to her couch, she sat primly on the edge, wringing her hands. She had no idea how Ron was arriving, so she stood again, not wanting to look as if she was waiting for him should he Floo in. Of course, he may Apparate, so it really wouldn't matter where she was sitting or standing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. The last thing she expected was that he would come to the door since he'd never really used it in the past. As she walked over to it, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her hand trembled when she reached for the knob. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ron's smile was the first thing she saw, and it nearly took her breath away. Though he looked nervous, and his cheeks were flushed, he looked determined. Ron was ready to take this relationship to another level, and Hermione could see it all over him. His posture spoke of a man who was taking charge, and even as he walked through the door, he looked more masculine to her than he had ever before. Her stomach did a funny wobble and she inhaled deeply in an attempt to stifle it, but it didn't work.

"What've you got there?" Hermione asked, indicating the picnic basket Ron carried in his hand. She closed the door against the cold air blowing in.

"Lunch," Ron said, with a wider smile.

"But it's so cold out, Ron…"

"Not where we're going…by the way, you look really pretty," he murmured the last bit, but did not remove his eyes from her. Hermione stuttered some form of a thank you and cursed her fumbling lips and fidgeting hands. _'This is only Ron, for Merlin's sake! Pull it together!'_ she shouted in her head.

"You're wearing the necklace," he said, then reached out and ran his finger over the pendant.

"Of course, I wear it always." Hermione blushed, and looked away.

"Er…so, have you got something cooler to wear, you'll be hot in that jumper."

"Ron! Where are we going? You must tell me!" She stamped her foot and cursed herself again for acting so…so…_Lavender-like_. Ron did this to her, and as much as she was loath to admit it even to herself, she loved that he made her feel all girlie and giggly.

"Must I?" he quirked an eyebrow and sat the basket down, closing the distance between them. "Curiosity killed the cat," he whispered, and as if on queue, Crookshanks bounded into the room, causing Hermione to smirk.

"But satisfaction brought him back," she said and Ron chuckled.

"If you grab your things, you'll know where we are going in less that a minute. Think you can wait that long?"

"No," Hermione answered cheekily, and grabbed a small garment bag that carried her yellow sundress and brown sandals. Just as she was about to fold it over her arm, Ron took it from her and folded it over his.

"I've got it," he smiled, then grabbed the picnic basket as Hermione got her cloak. Once it was on and fastened, Ron held out his arm to her and she looped hers around it.

"Now, close your eyes and promise not to open them until I tell you so," Ron ordered, and they simply stared at each other for a long moment. Hermione was nearly dizzy with anticipation, the last thing she wanted to do was close her eyes, but Ron was giving her a look that let her know he would not budge until she agreed.

"Alright, fine…" she sighed, "…you really have a lot of demands. Bring summer clothing, close your eyes…what will you demand of me next?" She quipped, but then their eyes met again and her knees nearly buckled at the answer she saw in Ron's face. She looked away quickly, for his gaze offered something much too intense for her at the moment.

Closing her eyes, she prepared to Apparate with him, but they didn't leave right away. Hermione could feel Ron staring at her, but she refused to open her eyes, that look was far too much to start a date on. If he kept looking at her like that, they'd be married by the end of the night, if she had her way. Her lips twitched at that thought, but then she felt Ron squeeze her arm.

"Hang on," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. An instant later, she felt like she was being squeezed through a tube and then she felt the cold wind whipping around her head. This was not a summer place, Hermione knew this even with her eyes closed. She felt Ron's hand slip around her waist, again she shivered, as he turned her around.

"Open your eyes," he hissed in her ear. Slowly she complied and let out a loud gasp when she saw where they were. The large flowery luminescent sign read:

_**Magical Botanicals.**_

This place opened last summer and Hermione had been eager to go, but she never really had the free time. Not to mention, no one wanted to go with her. She distinctly remembered Ron saying he couldn't understand why someone would want to go to a place full of flowers…on purpose. Hermione looked at him.

"I thought you didn't want to come here?" she smirked.

"But you do, and once I read up on the place, it has a lot more to offer than flowers." He smiled and led her through the large glass doors.

Hermione was rather surprised once they entered. There wasn't a flower in sight, only a small ticket booth, and a rather large heavy, black velvet drape hanging opposite it. Ron walked up to the small man behind the glass.

"Reservation for Weasley," he said, and handed the man five Galleons. The old man flipped through a ledger and then came upon the page he was looking for.

"Ah, yes, you have lot 14. Beautiful spot, right by the center pond. It will be through the main garden, make a left at the third path and you'll find it straight ahead. Here is a guide; it has a map with it if you should get lost." He smiled with his kind wrinkled lips. Hermione was so beyond excited that she'd already made up her mind that this was going to be the most perfect day ever!

"The lady can change just over there and you, sir, can change over this way," he indicated the changing rooms with a feeble finger. "Would the lady like to pick flowers to take home?" the old man asked, fixing Hermione with a smile. Ron turned to her as well.

"Um…sure," she answered, hesitantly.

"A small basket is 8 Sickles, 2 Knuts and a large basket is 10 Sickles, 4 Knuts."

"Er…" Ron dug in his pocket.

"It's okay, Ron, I don't need a basket," Hermione said softly. She had money in her purse, but she didn't think Ron would appreciate her offering to pay and she was not about to do anything to ruin his mood.

"It's fine," he smiled. "I have it. She'll take a large basket." He handed the man the proper amount of coins and took the basket.

"Honestly, Ron, I'll be fine with the small one."

"No, I want you to pick as many flowers as you want." He gave her hand a squeeze.

Hermione smiled nervously, and then they split in different directions to change. She was so eager to get this date started that she had her clothes off and her sundress on in mere seconds. Strapping up her sandals, Hermione stepped out of the changing room and shivered. It was part from the cold air in the corridor as people were queuing up at the ticket booth and bringing with them a gust of wind from outside, but it was also from the vision of a sleeveless Ron.

He stood by the _"Wizard's Changing Room,"_ with a white tank-top on and light blue denims. His freckled arms were far more muscular than Hermione imagined. She'd been swimming with him at the pond behind the Burrow, but that had been nearly a year ago, and he did not look like that back then. All the Auror training had done him good.

A giggle pulled her attention away from Ron's divine physique and she noticed that there were a couple of girls in the queue gazing longingly at him. Hermione gritted her teeth and marched over to him. His dazzling smile was back as he met her eyes and she forgot all about the giggling girls.

"I thought I changed fast, but you beat me," Hermione said, as she approached.

"All I really had to do was take off my jumper. I didn't even go in the changing room for that," he chuckled. "You look…er…very pretty." His cheeks flared red.

"Thank you," she replied and he took her hand as they made their way through the entrance.

Pushing aside the heavy velvet drapes, Hermione was instantly hit with the heat of the place. It was like summer and it now made sense why she would need to dress as she was. Ron had done his homework…_for once_. Hermione smirked at that thought.

Upon entering, they were met with a vast oasis of flowers of all different types and colors. The sun was sitting high in the sky and was in direct contradiction to the cold whipping wind they'd just left. Hermione had to fight the urge to run ahead and smell all the flowers in the path they were walking through.

"I expect this is the main garden?" Ron asked, and Hermione removed her hand from his grip and pulled the guide out of his back pocket. She opened to the first page and read for a bit.

"This _is_ the main garden and it's called, The Lady Rose Garden, named after Lady Lillian Rose a famous horticulturist from the 1400's," she read, excitedly. This was just going to be the best! "Oh! Ron, I can pick flowers from any section marked in yellow, blue, or green, but the flowers in the red section are off limits."

"Really? Why?" Ron asked as they moved through The Lady Rose Garden.

"Because they may kill us," Hermione answered and Ron stopped in his tracks.

"What? Is that what it says?" he peered over her shoulder at the guide and Hermione pointed to the section. "It actually says the vegetation in the red sections may kill you!" he said, incredulously. "Why would they have murderous plants and flowers in here? That's just asking for trouble!" Ron finished, and Hermione snickered as they began to walk again.

"Well, Ron, they have flowers and plants from all over the world, wizard and Muggle both. Besides, the red sections are clearly marked. See, there's one over there." Hermione pointed to a patch of red roses about 10 yards away. They stood about five feet tall and were sectioned off with a red rope. Before them was a large wooden beam that had scorched holes in it. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at the flowers from a safe distance.

"Well they just look like regular roses, a bit tall, but—" before Ron could finish his sentence, there was a disgusting sound like 30 people bunching up phlegm in their throats, and as one, every rose in the patch spat out a glob of green goop that hit the wooden beam and began to burn holes in it.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted, and grabbed Hermione in a protective manner. "That was wicked!" he panted excitedly. Hermione was just as excited as he seemed to be, if not a bit disgusted. She walked a bit closer and Ron grabbed her arm.

"I just want to read the card." She stepped closer with Ron still holding her arm ready to snatch her away at the first sign of danger.

"They are called, 'Romanic Roses," and they are believed to be the cause of a wizarding condition back in the 1800's called Romanic Fever."

"Well, if they were going about lobbing loogies on people, I can see there being a fever when they burned to the ground!" Ron laughed.

"Oh, Ron! This place is so wonderful! We haven't even left the main path and I'm having a brilliant time! Thank you," she said, and cringed a bit at her gushing voice, but threw her arms around him anyway.

"Alright, er…well, it's early, I could still find a way to muck it up." Ron gave her an awkward sheepish grin. She loved that shyness about him, it was both refreshing and incredibly sexy.

In the middle of the rose garden, Ron and Hermione stood staring at each other. She could see his eyes drop to her mouth and she knew he was thinking of kissing her. Licking her lips in anticipation, Hermione waited for him to lean in, but he didn't. His eyes had changed and she didn't know why.

"Er…" he cleared his throat. "Let's put our stuff down at our lot and then have a look around, work up an appetite, yeah?"

"Sur-sure," she stammered, feeling a bit rejected, but then his hand was in hers again and he gave it a little squeeze as they started off to their picnic spot.

Hermione took a deep breath and reasoned that it would not have been appropriate to have their first kiss in the middle of a rose garden with other people milling about. _That must be the reason Ron didn't kiss me, he can be terribly shy at times._ She nodded to herself.

Ten minutes later, they had navigated through the paths and found their picnic site. Hermione wanted to run off and look at all the different things growing in this place as they made their way to their lot. The area Ron had picked was perfect. They were reasonably secluded, just far enough away from others that they could talk at a regular volume and not be heard.

The pond before them had ducks and frogs in it, doing what ducks and frogs do. Hermione could see several other ponds off in the distance where people were swimming. One had a large slide with children laughing and splashing about.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there'd be swimming. I would have told you to bring your costume," Ron said, seeming to notice how she was gazing at the people frolicking in the distance.

"Oh, it's fine, I don't think I'd want to leave here with wet hair anyway." She smiled, and Ron gave her an odd look.

"You do know that you could dry your hair with your wand, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh…well, yes…I forgot."

"Forgot you were a witch again, did you?" he laughed causing her to playfully roll her eyes at him.

After setting up their picnic, Ron and Hermione strolled around the grounds looking at all the unusual vegetation. Hermione picked enough flowers to fill her basket and Ron seemed fascinated by all the plants or flowers in the red sections. As it neared 1:30 in the afternoon, they made their way back to the blanket for lunch.

As usual, Ron seemed starved as he ate all four sandwiches prepared by his mother and half of Hermione's sandwich. There was something about watching Ron eat that made her smile. Somewhere along the way, she stopped being disgusted by his monstrous appetite and less than polite table manners. Or perhaps he had tamed his eating habits a bit. It did seem as if he chewed with his mouth closed more.

With full bellies, they sat for over an hour and enjoyed the sun. Ron looked as if he wanted to ask Hermione something, but he seemed to lose his nerve. Hermione certainly wanted to ask him something, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She opened her mouth to speak, however at the exact same moment Ron asked her a question.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. "According to the guide, if we continue to walk down that way…" he pointed over her left shoulder, "…it will be night time and they have moonlight paths," he looked extremely embarrassed by suggesting something so romantic, so he began to ramble.

"You know this is all fake, don't you, we are in a building, they've magicked the sun and, the clouds, and the water and even the grass. The flowers are real, I expect, but the clouds and such are magic, it's brilliant! I didn't even want to come here, but I like it, it's—"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted his rant. "I want to go for the walk, it will be nice."

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her with the sun catching his eyes and making them sparkle like sapphires. Hermione nodded.

Leaving their belongings, they made their way down the path toward the moonlight. Hermione gasped as they stepped into the darkness. Though there was only a crescent moon, the light from it was bright.

"That's nice," she whispered.

"What is?" Ron asked, taking her hand in his and it seemed no matter how many times he did that simple thing, it was not going to stop Hermione's heart from jumping in her throat.

"It's nice that they have a moon so people like Remus can enjoy this place as well," she answered and Ron looked at her oddly.

"Do you think that an artificial full moon would have an affect on a werewolf?"

"I don't know, but would you like to test it out?" she asked with a smirk, and a quirked eyebrow.

"Good point," he chuckled. Silence came upon them, but it was a good silence, even though Hermione still had a question looming in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath and simply asked him.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" That wasn't really what she wanted to know.

"Of course!" Ron said, looking at her with wide eyes. "But I should really be asking you that question."

"Oh, I'm having a brilliant time!" she smiled brightly.

"Good," Ron sighed.

"Is this better than your other date?" Hermione asked in a rush and instantly felt Ron tense beside her, for this was the real question she wanted answered.

"Er…my other date?"

"You know, with that girl…your dad's boss' daughter?"

"Oh, her…of course this is better! I didn't want to go out with her, you know that, right?"

"I know," Hermione said quietly. "But sometimes you may not want to do something and then it turns out to be really nice," she whispered.

"Well, it wasn't," he answered bluntly.

"So…so you didn't kiss her?" her voice was so small that she could barely hear it herself. Ron's hand twitched and he cleared his throat.

"No…no, I didn't kiss her," he answered, just as softly and Hermione let out a sigh as they continued on down the path that was now lit by fireflies and fairies.

Sitting upon a rock, they looked at the lake as the moon bounced off of it. Hermione was so happy she could hardly contain herself. They talked for a long while as Ron asked her all sorts of questions about growing up as a Muggle and what happened when she first showed signs of magic.

"Well, I didn't have many friends growing up, and I didn't play outdoors like other children my age…" Ron smiled. "…one day, I'd disobeyed my mum—"

"Not you!" Ron said, with mock astonishment. Hermione pinched his arm causing him to laugh.

"I think she'd asked me to do something, but I was really into reading this book—"

"Figures," he snorted.

"Will you let me finish?" she pushed his shoulder with a chuckle, almost sending him off the rock. "I simply wanted to finish the chapter so I ignored her. Well my mum is not one to be ignored. She took the book from me, made me do my chore and forced me to play outside!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ron interrupted again. "Your punishment was to play outside?" he laughed loudly causing Hermione to join him despite herself.

"Well, I didn't want to go outside, Ronald. I wanted to finish my book! Anyway, I remember being so angry and wanting to get back inside so badly that I closed my eyes, stamped my foot and when I opened my eyes I was in my room!"

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, and jumped down from the rock so he could stand in front of her. "How old were you?"

"Five," Hermione answered, confused by his reaction.

"You Apparated at FIVE?" Ron asked, nearly falling over.

"No, don't be silly, I didn't Apparate!"

"Well, what would you call it, then?" he asked incredulously.

"I…I guess I just…I don't know, but Apparating makes it sound so…so…"

"Amazing? Incredible? Advanced!" Ron's eyes were bright and he looked as if he wanted to pick her up and swing her around. "Merlin Hermione, I always knew you were special, but this is…this is just extraordinary! Wait until Harry hears!"

"No, Ron, I don't think I Apparated," she blushed at his praise.

"Well, I think you did and I think it's brilliant, just like you!" His complement was met with silence and they stared at each other for a swollen moment.

"So…so, tell me about the first time you used magic?" Hermione asked, and seemed to pull Ron out of whatever thoughts he was having. She almost kicked herself because he may have been thinking about kissing her.

"Well, I didn't Apparate," Ron chuckled, and Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he talked over her. "I know, I know, you don't think you Apparated, but anyway…my first sign of magic was when I was four—"

"Four?" Hermione questioned, rather impressed.

"Yeah, Fred and George had taken my ball and were tossing it back and forth over my head. Well I got so frustrated that…that, I started to…cry," he mumbled that last word, with his ears flaring bright red.

"Aww," Hermione moaned.

"Don't, Merlin, I can't believe I'm telling you this," Ron laughed through his embarrassment.

"But, there is nothing wrong with you crying, you were four. I think it's adorable," Hermione said, and Ron blushed crimson.

"Yeah?" he asked, and she nodded. "Er…so yeah, they started teasing me even more calling me a cry baby. Well, I got right angry then and I shouted something like, _'Give me my bloody ball,'_ and it flew out of George's hands right into mine! They tried to say that George got sick of my whinging and threw the ball to me. But he didn't, because they both looked terrified and they left me alone for at least two weeks!"

"Wow, so you did a summoning charm of sorts? And I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you were swearing at the tender age of four." She quirked an eyebrow and Ron laughed loudly.

"I reckon you shouldn't be, I had five older brothers," he laughed more. "But it's all uncontrolled you know, that's why it usually happens when children are angry or frightened. Harry said he grew his hair back overnight after his horrid aunt gave him a hacked cut." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, he told me."

They sat quietly for a long moment. The crickets were chirping and it really felt like it was night time, so much so that Hermione was getting tired. She looked at her watch and discovered it was well after five in the evening. The time had flown by, but she was in no hurry for this to end.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked, having noticed her looking at her watch.

"No, no, just checking the time. We can walk back up to the blanket though, if you'd like?"

"Sure," he said, and helped her off the rock. Her knees nearly buckled as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. As if on instinct, her arm went around his back and her head rested on his arm as she was too short to rest on his shoulder. Before they made their way back up to the sunshine, a voice boomed through the air advising the patrons that the gardens would be closing in 10 minutes.

"Well, I guess we have to go now," Ron said, Hermione nodded sadly, she was not ready for this date to end.

All the same, they packed up quickly and before she knew what was happening, they had changed and were walking out the front door. Ron carried the picnic basket and Hermione held her basket of freshly picked flowers.

Apparating to her front door, Hermione was on the verge of explosion. She wanted Ron to stay, wanted this date to continue…forever. The sun had just set, but the evening was still young. Hermione pulled out her wand to unlock her door, but stopped before she opened it. She turned and faced Ron. This was it. If this was the end of the date then this is where he needed to kiss her. She tried with all her might not too look as hopeful as she felt, but she would just die if he didn't kiss her now.

"Er…um…so, you had a nice time, yeah?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, it was fantastic, Ron. Everything was perfect." She matched his volume though she didn't know why.

"So…would…would you like to go…you know…do it again?" He met her eyes briefly before letting them drop to his shoes.

"Yes! Of course!" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Really? So…well, when?"

"I…I can cook supper for you…well, if you like?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

"Next Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's great, cheers!" he said, excitedly, and stepped back. Hermione thought he was going to walk away. Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat, but he stepped back to her quickly.

"OH! Bloody hell! I nearly forgot! I'm sorry," he said, as he began to dig in his pockets.

Hermione was utterly confused by this, but within an instant, Ron pulled out a small velvet box. It was in her hand before she even realized that he had handed it to her. With trembling fingers she opened it and revealed a gold charm bracelet with one charm hanging on it that matched the pendant in the necklace exactly.

"Oh, Ron! You didn't have to do this! It's too much," she said as she willed her heart to stop thumping. She felt dizzy, breathless, and seemed to be losing all concept of time. She had no recollection of Ron taking the box out of her hand until she felt his fingers ghost across her wrist as he closed the clasp of the bracelet. His thumb remained on her pulse and he massaged it in slow circles.

"Do you like it?" he asked, as he stepped closer to her. Small puffs of white air left his warm mouth and the cold wind whisked it away instantly. His eyes burned intently into Hermione and she found that she was only capable of gaping at him.

"I…I won't be able to bring you gifts like…like this always, at least not now…maybe one day," Ron continued, even closer to her now. Hermione slid the hand that Ron wasn't holding up his chest and rested it on his shoulder. He pressed his thumb against her pulse.

"Your heart is beating so fast," he whispered, now their foreheads were touching.

"That could be your pulse too, you have one in your thumb, you know," she said quietly, Ron smiled.

Hermione could taste his breath as it left his mouth. A hint of mint, and the apple he had as they were leaving, swirled through her nostrils and danced across her tongue, nearly making her drunk. Her eyes fluttered closed as Ron moved closer, his lips practically on her. When she didn't feel his kiss, she opened her eyes again. The look he was giving her almost stopped her heart. His eyes were so expressive and they were telling her that he was a man on the edge. He wanted to ravish her, but something was keeping him from doing it.

"I…I promised my mum I'd be a gentleman," Ron blurted out, even as his arm snaked around her waist. Hermione moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck and she threaded her fingers through his hair. They were in an embrace of sorts now that Ron had removed his hand from her wrist and brought it up to her face. His thumb now stroking her cheek.

"You…held the door for me," Hermione whispered, her lips so close to his now that if she tipped her head back a mere fraction, she'd be touching him. "That was gentlemanly."

"Yeah?" Ron breathed.

"You helped me down from—"

"Hermione," Ron hissed, cutting her off. "I…I really want to kiss you…but…but I…I think it will ruin me for good…so…so that'll be it for me…I'll be done for…forever…so you must be sure…"

"_Please_," Hermione breathed, and the word had barely escaped her mouth before he was on her.

The moment his lips made contact, Ron moaned so loudly and long that it rattled her teeth. Both her hands threaded in his hair and Ron pulled her flush against him. His tongue swished in her mouth, warm and wet and eager. Hermione was surprised by how soft his lips were and how good he tasted. It was so far beyond what she imagined. Ron was brilliant at this.

They stumbled back and landed against Hermione's door. Ron explored her mouth expertly with his probing tongue. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and nibbled her bottom lip. She simply hung on, for she had never been kissed like this, never felt the desperate ache at her center that was pounding her now. Her stomach flopped, and her heart banged against her chest, and she knew she was moaning, but she couldn't stop herself. She never wanted this to end.

It felt as if her world had tilted on its axis, but she soon realized that Ron had hoisted her up against the door. Without conscious thought, she wrapped her legs around him and Ron pressed himself against her. His erection was wedged right where she needed it and it instantly soothed some of her ache. The feel of it terrified Hermione but, God, she wanted it there so badly.

Ron fisted his hand in her hair as he finally broke the kiss and let his soft swollen lips travel down her chin to her neck. He latched onto her pulse point and sucked, causing a shutter to run through Hermione. He moved up to her ear and slipped her lobe in his mouth, then hissed, "You taste so good."

The sound of his voice in her ear, so husky and lust-filled, caused her to grind her hips against him. Ron groaned loudly and bit down gently on her neck, then he thrust forward pressing his hard cock against her even more.

This was not kissing, Hermione hazily realized, as she slowly rotated her hips against the startlingly large bulge in Ron's denims and he brought his mouth back to hers. She'd been kissed before, Victor had seen to that, but this…this was…_sex_. The strength that Ron was exuding now, the ripple of his muscles as he groped her, made Hermione certain that he could pin her to the door with only the power of his hungry cock. That thought shook her to her core and she pulled away from the kiss with wide, terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Ron panted immediately. He gently lowered her to the ground, though it didn't do much good for Hermione. She was still floating, even with both her feet planted firmly.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered again.

"It's…don't apologize," she said quietly, fearing that he may have regrets now. "I…I liked it," Hermione said, so lowly that she was certain Ron hadn't heard her, but his smile let her know that he had.

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping to her again, but before she could answer him, he was kissing her once more.

This time, it was soft and gentle, with only a slight brush of his tongue. It was a nice discovery that he had different kinds of kisses and she wondered if all of them would have the power to render her deaf and dumb. Before he pulled away this time, Ron peppered her face with feather-light kisses. Then he pressed his lips to hers one last time and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew it," he sighed in her ear, squeezing her more. "I knew once I kissed you, I'd never want to do anything else."

Hermione smiled as she stroked her hands over his back. She was unable to speak for fear that she'd start bawling, but she agreed whole-heartedly. She was done, this was it for her. No other man would ever touch her lips or any part of her as long as Ron was alive and probably not even after that. Slowly, he pulled away from the embrace. They looked at one another for a long moment, then Ron brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"So, Saturday, yeah?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

"You'll cook me dinner?" he smiled cheekily, and she nodded again.

"I'm sure it will be delicious…just like you," he hissed the last part and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as they came together again in another searing kiss.

By all rights, she should be freezing, but there was a heat coursing though her blood that kept her more than warm, she was burning up! This time when they broke apart, Ron actually stepped away from her. He looked as though that was the only way he'd be able to walk away.

At the loss of his warm body, Hermione shivered violently. She wanted to leap on him and do wicked things that she wasn't even sure she knew how to do. God, Ron was a man and it somehow snuck up on her just how much of a man he was. Judging by the bulge in his denims, he was a rather healthy man.

Ron must've sensed where her eyes were because he closed his cloak, causing Hermione to look up at his face. He smiled sheepishly and whispered another apology. The only response she was capable of was a simple shake of her head. This incident had apparently robbed her of her voice, which was certainly a first.

"Oh, are you coming to Sunday supper at the Burrow tomorrow?" Ron asked, suddenly. Again, Hermione nodded. He smiled wide.

"Brilliant, then I'll…I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Hermione's eyes fluttered briefly, then she turned and opened the door to her flat. As she stepped inside and turned to say goodnight, or at least try to make her voice work, Ron leaned in and kissed her lips one last time. It was chaste, but still managed to suck away the last bit of ability she had to speak.

"It was a good date, yeah?" he asked quietly as he stepped back, waiting for an answer.

She nodded mutely, but with a dazzling smile. Hermione waved to him softly and then closed the door with a soft click. She leaned against it and then slid down the entire length, landing on her bum with a thud. Looking over to the basket of flowers, she took a deep breath, then let out a final sigh that carried with it a whisper of, "It was perfect."

A/N: Well, there you have it! Finally, the Date! Hope you all liked it, and hope you liked the fast update. If it took too long, blame the admins not me 

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Jamie, couldn't do it without you!

Coming next: Chapter 7 Public Displays.

There may be a delay in that chapter coming out as I am going out of town and will not have computer access for a few days. I KNOW! How ever will I survive? Well, I don't know, but there will be lots of tears I'm sure!

Karen


	7. Chapter 7 Public Displays

Transitions

Chapter 7 Public Displays

Ron pulled himself out of bed at the crack of late afternoon, early evening. He'd been up earlier of course, to eat breakfast, but he needed a nap since he'd hardly slept a wink the night before. It was impossible for him to stop his mind from reliving the most spectacular day he'd ever had, so it was logical that he would not be able to sleep.

He'd written 14 whole pages in his journal. Though the nightmares had all but ceased, he found that writing something down every day calmed him in an odd way. He'd written about the gardens, which took up one page, and the other 13 pages were all about Hermione. If someone had told him that her lips would be that soft, he would have kissed her second year…well, maybe not, but he certainly wouldn't have wasted his time kissing Lavender.

The silly girl certainly taught him what to do, so the foolhardy action seemed to serve a purpose. However, any more lessons to be learned would be at the sole tutelage of Hermione Granger. Ron smiled goofily as he strolled into the bathroom. He was hungry again, but he knew he'd missed lunch and it was too close to supper for his mum to let him grab something now. He was reluctant to even eat earlier, for he didn't want anything to remove the intoxicating taste of Hermione from his mouth.

An hour or so later, Ron was busy in his room putting away a basket of laundry his mum had left for him. The appearance of Harry let him know that supper time was near. His best mate walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"All right, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mate. Starved, will supper be ready soon?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry answered a bit rushed and in an odd tone, but before Ron could question it, Harry began to speak again. "So your mum tells me that you've been asleep nearly all day. You sick?"

"Naw, just knackered."

"Yeah? Why?" Harry asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Didn't sleep much," Ron answered, with a shrug of his shoulders as he placed a stack of jumpers in his wardrobe drawer.

"So, what time did you get Hermione home?" The tone, not so much the question, made Ron turn to his mate.

"Just before supper time…why?"

"Just asking," Harry said. "Though I was wondering why you were _really_ so tired." They locked eyes.

"What are you getting at?" Ron folded his arms to match Harry's stance.

"Nothing," Harry replied with a shrug. "You went out on a date with Hermione yesterday, I don't hear from you at all afterwards, and you are sleeping all day today. I guess I'm just trying to make sure that everything is okay. Hermione doesn't have six brothers to look out for her, she has only me." Harry jabbed his thumb at his chest.

"First off, she doesn't have only _you_ to look out for her, she has me too! And second, why is it so odd that I didn't run right over and tell you all about my date? Maybe I didn't want to tell you about it! _Maybe_ I want it all for myself!" Ron shouted, completely baffled by Harry's demeanor. There was silence for a moment and Ron could see Harry's shoulders slump a bit.

"You're right. I'm sorry, mate," Harry breathed, but Ron was still rather angry at this unexpected attitude as Harry continued, "I guess I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do something you'd regret," Harry chuckled, but Ron didn't think it was funny in the least.

"You mean like take advantage of her the way you took advantage of my sister?" he shouted.

"OY!" Harry wailed, and shoved Ron hard in the chest. Taken off guard, Ron stumbled back into his desk and knocked over the basket of laundry he had sitting there.

"You take that back! Take it back now!" Harry shouted, just as Ginny walked in the room.

"I thought I heard you," she smiled at her fiancé, clearly oblivious to what was going on, but realization soon dawned on her as she appeared to notice the tension pulsing in the room.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Give us a minute, Gin," Harry breathed, fixing Ron with a murderous glare. Ginny stood resolutely with a mix of confusion and fear playing about her face.

"Are you two having a row?" she asked, and it was plain that she was completely baffled by this, as the friends had not had a falling out since 4th year.

"Gin!" Harry snapped, "Step out for a minute, _please_!"

Ginny looked at Harry, then at her brother and then hesitantly left the room. The moment she closed the door, Ron pulled his wand and gave it a wave. Now the door was locked and a silencing spell was cast. If he knew his sister, she was listening at the door.

"You think I took advantage of her?" Harry bit out harshly.

Ron remained silent for a long moment. He had mixed feelings about this and he had been holding them in for over two years now. Though he had no intentions of ever bringing this up, his anger got the better of him, as it had on many occasions.

Finally, Ron answered, "Sometimes." The reply caused a muscle in Harry's jaw to twitch. For a fraction of a second, Ron thought they were going to come to blows, but then Harry's eyes changed.

"You know I love her," he stated quietly, but bluntly.

"I know," Ron answered just as quietly, with a nod.

"You know I loved her back then…when it happened."

"I know that, too."

"So how can you think I took advantage of her?" Harry asked, some of his anger rising again.

"Back then, I thought we told each other everything. The fact that I had to find out that you and Ginny had…had taken your relationship to the next level by walking in on you…well, I just felt betrayed, I reckon." Ron's eyes were wide at finally getting this out.

"What did you just say to me, not five minutes ago?" Harry shouted. "Maybe I didn't want to tell you about it! _Maybe_ I wanted to keep it all for myself!" Harry raged.

"I can respect that, and believe me, Hermione made me come to that realization, but the fact that you avoided me like I was a Dementor for nearly a fortnight made me think that you knew taking my sister's virginity before she was an adult was wrong!" Ron shouted in return, hating the fact that he sounded like a prude, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. What was worse, he was being a bit of a hypocrite because if Hermione had even hinted that she'd allow him to be with her like that when she was 16, he would have been all over her.

Both men stood silently for a moment. Ron had no idea where this all came from. He was not expecting Harry to come in and have a massive row like this. He really wanted to talk to his mate about the brilliant date he had and even more brilliant snog. He hated fighting with Harry. It made his insides do funny things, which in turn made him queasy. Harry sat heavily on Ron's bed.

"If this has been bothering you for so long, why didn't you ever say anything about it?"

"Because it's you, Harry. I know you love her, and I know you'd sooner kill yourself than hurt her. At the time, I was angry about it, but I'm not anymore." Ron sighed, and flopped in his desk chair.

"Yes, you are, otherwise you wouldn't have said what you said." Harry looked at Ron, almost daring him to deny it.

"Did you mean what you said when you wondered if I'd taken advantage of Hermione?"

"No," Harry answered, lowering his head.

"Exactly, so I didn't mean it when I said what I said."

"Ron, if you are angry with me about…about being _with_ Ginny back then, well say it!"

"Do I sometimes think that you two should have waited until she was an adult? Yes, I do, but as much as I hate to admit it, it's really none of my business. Not to mention, Ginny can take care of herself and she'd never let you do anything she wasn't ready to do," Ron breathed.

"I remember what it was like back then…not knowing if you were going to live, or which one of us was going to die next. I understand it, Harry. I just sometimes think it could've been handled better." Ron shrugged and raked his hands through his hair. "I'm just being an older brother, is all."

"Yeah well, you remember that the next time I burst into your room and accuse you of being a prat with Hermione," Harry said, and Ron snorted.

They were quiet for a long time. Harry looked at his shoes for a bit, while Ron twiddled his thumbs. He knew they needed to say something or do something to show there were no hard feelings. Both of them were far too protective of two women who could take good care of themselves.

"If…if you felt this way, why didn't you punch me in the gut until I puked like Charlie wanted you to?" Harry asked with a smirk, and Ron smiled.

"Blimey, Harry, you had been so bloody stupid that night, I figured you'd suffered enough." They both chuckled. Ron breathed a deep sigh, feeling a load lift. He was eager to see Hermione and didn't want to be in a foul mood when she arrived.

"Are we okay?" Harry asked, halting Ron before he could drift off into a daydream of Hermione.

"Yeah, mate, we're fine." Ron smiled, which pulled a look of overall relief from Harry.

"So…" Harry sighed, "…how was the date?" he smirked.

"Brilliant, mate. I took her to the Magical Botanicals." Ron cheesed wide. There was a knock at the door, interrupting them. Ron waved his wand and removed the silencing spell.

"Go away, Gin!" he shouted, and smiled at Harry because he knew Ginny would not take no for an answer.

"Open the door, Ronald!" He was on his feet in a flash as Harry burst into laughter, for that was Hermione's voice on the other side of the door. Ron flicked his wand and unlocked the door, pulling it open to reveal a very concerned, albeit beautiful Hermione. She stepped into the room and looked between Ron and Harry, who still had a silly smirk on his face, Ginny right behind her.

"Ginny says you two are having a row, is that true?" she asked, looking a bit skeptical since they no longer looked the least bit angry.

"We were, it's over now," Ron said, taking a seat on his desk chair again. Hermione looked between the two men again.

"What was it about?"

"You," Harry answered, and Ron wished he was close enough to slap him up side the head again.

"ME!" Hermione screeched. "Why would you be fighting about me?"

"Yeah, why?" Ginny chimed in, and Ron gave a great sigh.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you two had a nice time, and Ron didn't want to tell me, that's all," Harry said, and appeared to be trying to take his foot out of his mouth. Hermione turned to Ron and stepped very close to him.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell him, is it…is it because you didn't enjoy it?"

"No! I enjoyed it very much!" Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. He wanted to pull her down on his lap and snog her good, but they had an audience. "Can we have a minute?" he asked Harry and Ginny, and the couple got up and left the room. The instant the door was closed, Ron made to pull Hermione into his arms for a bone crushing hug, but his mum opened the door.

"Hermione, dear, there's an owl downstairs for you," Molly smiled kindly.

"For me?"

"Yes, it's from the Ministry."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, then turned sharply and ran down to the kitchen, Ron on her heels. As quickly as she could, she opened the envelope and read the message.

"I have to go into work," Hermione spoke with a sullen and slightly annoyed voice.

"But it's Sunday!" Ron screeched.

"I know Ron, I won't be long. I promise." Hermione looked around them as if to ensure no one was watching, then stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips quickly.

Despite her promise, Hermione was gone for a long time. Ron was distracted all through his meal, something his entire family noticed. He was so looking forward to having Hermione sit next to him and hold her hand under the table or sneak a kiss in a dark corner. She'd missed supper, pudding and only arrived after the family had retired to the sitting room, nearly three hours later. As soon as the fireplace erupted in a green whoosh, Ron was on his feet.

Hermione stepped over the hearth, extremely apologetic, but Mrs. Weasley would hear none of it. Molly had left a full plate for Hermione warming on the counter and directed her straight to the kitchen. Ron noticed the instant she came through the fire that the fresh faced girl who had showed up for dinner was gone and had been replaced by a tired, weary one.

He followed her to the kitchen and sat beside her. She had yet to speak to him, and he was feeling rather nervous about that. His mind instantly ran through anything he could have said before she left to have her upset with him. Hermione looked down at her ink-stained hands and stood abruptly.

"What is it?" Ron asked, standing as well.

"I…I need to wash my hands," she whispered, then moved from her seat and went up the steps.

A moment later, Ron was called into the sitting room by Harry. He was concerned about Hermione as well, having noticed how tired she looked. Ron gave his assurance that she was fine, more so because he wanted to get to the bottom of it himself. When he returned to the kitchen, Hermione was not back from the loo yet. He was just about to go see what was keeping her, when he spotted her through the kitchen window, standing in the garden. Grabbing their cloaks, Ron took her plate and went out to the garden.

"Hermione," he spoke gently as he approached. She turned slightly and gave a ghost of a smile, but then returned to staring off in the distance.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and she gave a small nod. "I've brought your supper, you should eat, you must be starved."

"Thank you," she murmured and took the plate from him, only to set it down on the small bench beside them. She returned to leaning against the tree and staring into space.

"Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?" Ron asked, panic nearly setting in.

"Ron, I'm just tired, that's all," she sighed.

"That's not all, what happened at work?" he stepped up behind her and draped her cloak over her shoulders.

"I just can't seem to get this project to do what I want it to do!" she screeched, suddenly alive with aggravation and fury. Ron stepped back quickly.

"Is…is it the thing to help us?" he asked, still rather confused.

"Yes, and Mr. Kirkpatrick was in my office, trying to do an impromptu demonstration for some out of town guest and was unable to get it to work as I'd claimed it would in my report. So now, not only does the thing not perform as it should, but I look like a liar!" Her shoulders slumped and she leaned against the tree once more.

"Well, are you sure he didn't break it?" Ron asked, feeling as though he wanted to pound Hermione's boss in his stupid egg-head. _Why_ _was he showing work on a Sunday for Merlin's sake?_ Ron complained to himself.

"No, he didn't break it. The charms I used, well one in particular, apparently has a life of only a few weeks when used in conjunction with other charms. I didn't know this, so now I nearly have to start all over again and find something that will be permanent."

"Oh," Ron answered quietly. "Surely, you won't have to start completely from the beginning. Or perhaps you should chuck this and come up with something else. Maybe it's just not meant to be." He touched her shoulder, but Hermione rounded on him quickly.

"It is meant to be! It has to be! I can do this Ron, I have to! It's the only way I can think of to keep you and Harry safe!" she breathed, stepping close to him. "Don't you see Ron, if this works, if it works properly, then you will never be able to go missing! You will always be able to locate Harry and he you, as long as you are wearing the medallion, no one will ever be able to take you away!" she panted, and Ron simply gaped at her.

"Is that what you are afraid of? Are you worried that someone will take me…take us from you?" he asked, putting both his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course that worries me!" She looked at him with wide eyes. "I know the war is over, but I still worry. I still have sleepless nights worried about you two, and even though I know my invention is not foolproof, it will help me sleep better knowing it is making you just a bit safer," she finished.

Ron didn't really know what to say, but he knew he wanted to hug her. Somehow, he thought she'd say no if he asked. She was feeling down on herself, and Hermione usually wanted to kick her own bum and work harder rather than let herself be reassured. Still, Ron felt as if he needed to comfort her.

He held open his arms and was quite surprised when Hermione slumped into them. She buried her face into his chest and gave a long, loud sigh. It seemed to remove her bones, for Ron was nearly supporting all of her weight as he wrapped her inside his cloak. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the faint scent of honeysuckle and jasmine.

Hermione tipped her head back and gave him an unfocused, weary smile, which caused him to drop a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes became focused and the air around them nearly crackled with electricity. Ron's eyes dropped to her mouth, which was slightly opened and looking as though it was waiting to catch his kiss.

It seemed to take forever for his head to dip and for his lips to meet hers, but when it did, Ron nearly staggered on his feet. How was it possible that this kiss could be more electrifying than the first? Hermione's lips were so soft and her mouth so sweet, he could sleep in it, for it lulled him in an odd way. Kissing her felt like a drug that made him dizzy and zapped him of all his energy, but at the same time lifted him to new heights and made him feel as if he could conquer the world!

The kiss soon became a heated snogging session, with Ron's tongue delving deeply into Hermione's warm mouth. He pressed her against the tree as one hand held the back of her head and the other gripped her hip. Hermione whimpered greedily as her cold hands snaked under Ron's jumper and up his back, he paused long enough to suck in a breath, but was back kissing her in the next instant.

Ron threaded his leg between Hermione's legs and began to grind his straining erection against her lower abdomen as she pressed her hot center against his strong thigh. _'This is amazing!'_ Ron thought, without any regard to the fact that he was groping Hermione in the middle of the garden where anyone could see.

XXXXXX

Inside the Burrow, Bill Weasley walked up to his father in the kitchen. He carried the sleeping form of his 10 month old son, Noah, and wanted to inform his dad that he was about to go. Mr. Weasley stood at the kitchen sink, staring out of the window with an odd expression on his face and Bill appeared to startle him when he touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad, what are you looking—" Bill's words caught in his throat now that he was level with his father and saw just what had Arthur gaping out of the window.

"Merlin! They are really going at it!" Bill chuckled, and then immediately laughed harder as Ron had just hoisted Hermione up against the tree, her legs going around his waist.

"Good Lord!" Mr. Weasley said with a shocked smirk. "The boy must be out of his mind!"

"That Dad, is what nearly nine years of sexual tension will do to a bloke," Bill laughed, still finding the scene amusing. He had half a mind to call his brothers in, but he knew Ron would never hear the end of it if he did. Arthur pulled his grandson out of Bill's arms.

"Go get him off of her, Bill, before she conceives my next grandchild up against that tree. Do it quickly before your mum sees, or worse, the twins." Bill couldn't help but laugh more as he dashed out of the back door.

"Oy! Ronnie!" he shouted, in a loud whisper, but the couple did not break apart, so he moved closer.

"Ron!" he yelled, but nothing happened except Ron moaned loudly and murmured something about Hermione tasting good.

"Bloody hell," Bill groaned, and looked back at the kitchen window where his father was still stood holding his son. Mr. Weasley shooed Bill on hastily, and glanced behind him as if checking to make sure no one else was coming into the kitchen. Bill sighed and walked up to the panting youngsters.

"RON!" he wailed and still, neither Ron nor Hermione responded. Now frustrated, Bill grabbed a fist full of Ron's hair and yanked his head back.

"RON!" he shouted again, and this time it was successful, no doubt due to the fact that Bill was grasping a handful of Ron's hair.

"OY!" The dazed redhead stumbled back, causing Hermione to drop to the ground. "What are you doing?" Ron shouted angrily as he helped Hermione off the ground. She looked just as dazed as Ron, and Bill really hated that he had to play big brother to them because he was very happy that Ron seemed to have finally gotten his girl. However, he knew Ron would thank him later for stopping this when he did.

"What are _you_ doing?" Bill hissed in a loud whisper. "You're out here molesting her in plain view of everyone in the house!" Hermione gasped loudly.

"Oh, God! Did your mum see?" she asked, adjusting her hair and clothing. She looked as if she wanted to shrink into the tree. Ron's ears were flaming red as he peered over Bill's shoulder and looked at the kitchen window. Bill turned to find it empty and smiled, knowing his dad probably didn't want to embarrass the couple.

"No, Mum didn't see, only Dad," Bill answered.

"Oh, God!" Hermione screeched. "I've got to get out of here! Your father must think I'm some sort of tart!" She was unable to meet either of the Weasley men's eyes as Ron grabbed her arm.

"No one thinks you are a tart, Hermione, least of all my dad."

"That's right," Bill chimed in. "You two just need to use better judgment, especially if you don't want the twins to take the mickey out of you. Come back in and have your supper."

"No, I'm far too embarrassed to go back inside. I'll see you Saturday, Ron."

"Saturday?" Ron shouted. "I'm not going to see you before then?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll be extremely busy with work, but…but Saturday will be good, I promise," she whispered that last part and sent a glance in Bill's direction. He was far enough away to seem as if he could not hear them, but he could…clearly.

"Okay," Ron answered with disappointment still heavy in his voice. "Maybe I can come by and steal you for lunch one day?" he sounded so hopeful that Bill knew if Ron was aware that he could hear them, he'd be terribly embarrassed.

Bill didn't hear Hermione's response because he'd stepped back into the kitchen before she spoke. He stood by the door and waited for Ron to come in. After a few minutes, his youngest brother came traipsing into the kitchen extremely red in the face and it was due to more than just the cold.

"Thanks Bill," Ron said, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Don't thank me, thank Dad. How awkward would it have been if Mum had come out there and boxed your ears in front of your girl?" Bill asked, and Ron chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right.

"Listen, I want to have a word with you." Bill stepped closer to Ron.

"Yeah, sure."

"I know that you and Hermione just went on your first date, so I assume not too much in the way of…_sex_ happened yesterday…" Ron's eyes had gone wide, but Bill continued on in true big brother fashion. "…but judging from what I just witnessed, it won't be long." Ron's back straightened.

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is," Bill lowered his voice even more. "Though her actions just now may seem like she is ready, you have to listen to her words, if she tells you she is not ready and she wants you to stop, you must do it!"

"Oy! First Harry now you? Why does everyone think I'm just some randy bugger who's going to force myself on Hermione! I wouldn't do that!" Ron yelled in Bill's face, and Bill shushed him, shoving him into the dark nook under the stairs.

"Lower your voice! And that's not what I'm saying! Listen, I was your age once, and had a hot young girl clawing all over me, and letting me touch her in places that I shouldn't have, and it makes you lose your head! Women are fickle creatures! One minute they are all over you, touching your good bits and the next they want you off of them. All I'm saying is, don't assume she is just playing hard to get if she wants you to stop. Do it! No questions, okay?" Bill glared at Ron, whose anger seemed to have melted a bit.

"Yeah, I get it, but you need to understand that I'm not like that."

"Ron," Bill clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know you're not like that, and I'm not implying that you are. All I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to be like _that_ to misinterpret a woman. They are confusing even to the best of us." Bill smiled, and Ron's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Do you love her?" Bill asked, and Ron took a pregnant pause. Not because he didn't know, Bill could see this, but more so because he seemed rather embarrassed to say it out loud.

"I think I should say that to her before I say it to you," Ron answered, and Bill smiled even wider, then pulled his brother into a bone-crushing hug. Ron was a man and Bill was shocked that he had just fully realized this.

XXXXX

Saturday dawned unseasonably warm, cloudy and gloomy. However, nothing was going to dampen Hermione's spirits. Not the weather, and certainly not her insane work load, for she was having her second date with Ron today. She was more excited and nervous about this one than she was the first. Being only an average cook, Hermione wanted everything to go perfectly. She'd contacted Mrs. Weasley earlier in the week to get a list of Ron's favorite meals, (it was two pages long), and she was meeting Ginny at the grocer's market to get all the ingredients.

The two women walked through the open air market, looking at all the produce. Hermione consulted her list and filled her basket with several things she needed for herself, not knowing which meal she was going to prepare for Ron just yet.

"Do you know what you are going to make him? Not that it matters, Ron will eat anything." Ginny snorted a chuckle.

"No, I don't know, but your Mum gave me a long list of his favorite meals and how to make them."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "Let me see." She took the two pieces of parchment from Hermione and clucked her tongue the instant she started to read it.

"Well, you can't fix this one, it's just far too time consuming for a first timer like yourself," Ginny said, and Hermione gave her a bit of a glare.

"I can cook, Ginny, I've just never cooked for anyone other than my parents."

"That's all I meant, Hermione, I'm certain you can do anything you put your mind to, it's just this is a difficult recipe and you want this evening to be nice, you don't want to be knackered from slaving away in the kitchen for hours, do you?"

"I suppose not," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "Get rid of that one." Ginny pulled her wand and tapped the page, vanishing the first recipe.

"There sure is a lot of bacon involved in these recipes." Hermione said, peering over Ginny's shoulder.

"That's because Ron would eat a pile of troll dung if it was topped with bacon!"

"Ginny! That's disgusting!" Hermione scolded, but laughed all the same.

"Oh, speaking of disgusting, this recipe is no good either." Ginny pointed to the third one on the page.

"Really? Why?"

"It calls for lots of onions, and onions give Ron terrible gas, he'll be blowing off all night! That'll be romantic," she said, sarcastically. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Get rid of that one as well."

"Smart move. This one is no good either." Ginny indicated something on the second page. "Ron gorges himself on this like a ruddy pig and then the idiot can't move for hours afterward. So if you have any ideas on getting some luvin' tonight, don't feed him this!"

"Ginny! I have no plans on getting some _luvin'_!" Hermione said, in a scandalized tone, but then a moment later she murmured, "Get rid of it." Ginny cackled loudly, but vanished the recipe as she did so.

"Honestly Hermione, there is nothing wrong with taking the relationship to the next level. Personally, I think you two should have been shagging for years now."

"Ginny!" Hermione pulled her away from one of the produce carts and over to a more secluded section of the market. "I'm not…not ready for that yet."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, and Hermione struggled with her answer, but she knew she could trust her friend not to make fun of her.

"I'm afraid, I guess."

"Well, Hermione it's a big step, but it's a step you have to take eventually if you want to have a mature relationship, especially if you plan to have children. You will eventually have to do it."

"I know," Hermione moaned with a slightly frightened expression.

"I'm not going to tell you when the right time for you will be, that's not what I was trying to do. No one can tell you that, not even Ron. You will know it in your heart and in your head. So don't stress over it so much," Ginny finished.

"That's not really what I'm…worried about," Hermione said, and Ginny's eyebrows shot up under her fringe.

"It isn't? Well, what is it then?"

"I…well, I'm worried that…well, that I won't be good at it," Hermione murmured feeling very embarrassed.

"Oh, Hermione, don't be silly, of course you'll be good at it!" Ginny smiled, and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. At least Ginny wasn't laughing at her.

"But, Ginny, Ron seems so…I don't know…experienced at—"

"He isn't!" Ginny said bluntly, cutting Hermione off.

"But, the way he kissed me, the way he moved his…body, he seems like he'll know exactly what to do and I won't know and he'll be disappointed," Hermione said, setting her basket down so she could wring her hands. Ginny looked briefly surprised by this information, but she pulled herself together quickly.

"Hermione, Ron doesn't have any experience. Okay, admittedly, he may have some experience snogging thanks to that bint, Lavender, but that's it! I promise you, you could lay there and do nothing and he will think it's brilliant! He's a man, having sex for the first time, the fact that you let him touch you will probably be enough to get him off!" They burst into laugher as Hermione's cheeks flared red from getting a mental image of what Ginny just said.

"I hope you are right, Ginny. I'll be mortified if I do something totally stupid and embarrass myself."

"Listen," Ginny stepped closer and lowered her voice, "if you breathe a word of this to anyone, or tell Harry that I told you, I'll hex you good, but Harry was a fumbling mess our first time. And the first time he touched my bare breasts he came in his pants!" Ginny said with wide eyes.

A huge smile was on her face as if she was waiting for Hermione's reactions before she laughed. Hermione's hand was over her mouth and she was rather frozen that way until she doubled over and burst into laughter. They laughed for a long time and Hermione began to feel a lot better about her fears.

"That's the way it is Hermione, it's new to both of you, and you do stupid embarrassing things, but you learn and you grow together. Now, Harry has fantastic staying power, he can go at least three times in one night! Hell, we've even done it on a broom, in mid air!" Ginny laughed, but Hermione gasped. She was about to make a comment about Harry's stamina, but was completely derailed by that last statement.

"WHAT! You shagged on a broom?" she shouted causing a few passing people to look at them oddly.

"Shush!" Ginny clamped her hand over Hermione's mouth and moved them to a gap between two buildings where the wind whipped past them.

"Oh God! I'll never be able to do that, Ron will get bored with me! I don't know how to do odd stuff like that!" Hermione whinged. Ginny's admission had the opposite affect of what she seemed to have wanted it to.

"Hermione, you _will_ be able to do things like this. First of all, do you think I fantasized about shagging on a broom when I thought of being with Harry? No, it's something that just happened when we were together and one thing led to another. You and Ron will have those moments as well, trust me." Hermione nodded, but wasn't all that convinced that she wasn't vastly out of her league with the things Ron would want to do.

"Listen Hermione, Ron is a bit clueless when it comes to sex," Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think so, Ginny. The way he kissed me, it was so…so _sexual_," Hermione whispered.

"When we were children," Ginny began with a sigh, "Ron was eight and I was seven, we walked in on our parents having sex." Hermione gasped loudly, and covered her mouth looking as traumatized as she was sure Ginny and Ron actually were by the incident.

"I didn't quite know what sex was, but I knew they weren't doing anything that we should be seeing. So, once Ron and I ran out of there as if our hair was on fire, my Mum came and got me, while Dad took Ron off and had a discussion with him. Mum told me all about where babies come from and that it happens when a witch and wizard are really in love. Well, apparently, my Dad convinced Ron that they were only playing a naked game of jump the frog!"

"NO!" Hermione screeched, trying hard not to get a mental image of what position the Weasley parents must have been in for that to be convincing. Then she laughed so hard she gave herself a headache.

"It's true! So you see, a boy that thick is not going to make you swing from the rafters on your first go. When you are ready, you two will learn together, and it will be brilliant!" Ginny smiled brightly and Hermione pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Gin. You've made me feel so much better," Hermione sighed, and they finished their shopping.

Dinner was nearly ready, the table was set and Hermione was wearing a simple black dress. The only thing missing was the guest of honor. She felt a lot better after her talk with Ginny earlier, but Hermione knew she was still not ready to go all the way with Ron. It was still so new; they hadn't even said exactly what they were doing yet. Were they just dating? Was he her boyfriend? They hadn't even done as much as purposely touch each other in front of anyone else yet.

That embarrassing incident last week in the garden did not count as a public display of affection. Hermione cringed each time she thought of what Mr. Weasley must think of her. Fortunately, she'd been far too busy to dwell on it. Unfortunately, her busy week left her no time to see Ron either. He'd taken to leaving her notes on her desk, for it seemed that she was always out of her office whenever he'd stopped by. At first she was terribly disappointed when she realized that she'd missed a visit from him, but then his notes had been so sweet and funny, that she found they brightened her day nearly as much as seeing him.

Hermione pulled back her curtain and looked at the heavy clouds in the night sky. It had been threatening to rain all day and with the dots on the sidewalk, it appeared it had finally started. She hoped Ron would come before the rain started, she didn't want him to get soaked. Perhaps he would floo, she thought. However, there was a knock at the door a moment later. Rushing to answer it, Hermione slowed as she got to the door, trying not to seem too eager.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she opened the door. Ron stepped over the threshold instantly because it had just started pouring.

"You look lovely," he replied, and handed her a box of chocolates. "These are for desert, they have raspberry cream inside." He smiled, causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat.

"There's no love potion, is there?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Very funny, Miss Granger," Ron chuckled, then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I was hoping I wouldn't need one."

Hermione knew he saw the shiver that ran though her body but she couldn't be concerned with that now. Ron was making her melt and she was fighting every urge not to throw him on the table and have her way with him. There was an awkward silence as the couple looked at each other for a swollen moment.

"Er…wow, something smells great!" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I hope you like it. Your mum said it's one of your favorites."

"I'm sure it will taste delicious," Ron said, and hesitantly leaned forward to kiss her cheek. He seemed worried that he might lose control as he did in the garden. Hermione felt the same way, so she didn't question his chaste kiss. Ushering him to his seat, she loaded the table with the dishes and before long they were deep into dinner and conversation.

It was odd, Hermione knew Ron, but she didn't really _know_ him. Hearing about his childhood and how it felt to be the youngest boy in such a large family, was something new and exciting for her to learn. Ron seemed fascinated to hear all about the mundane things that happened in the eleven years of her life before Hogwarts. She had known that Ron was funny, but she was finding out that he was clever with his wit, sarcastic and quick. It was like peeling back the petals of a flower to get to the heart. Ron was extremely intriguing when he was relaxed.

Without noticing it, a few hours had ticked by and the skies continued to pour. Hermione suggested they have tea in the sitting room and Ron grabbed the box of chocolates. She knew he wanted to have one (or six), but he was trying to wait for her to open the box. As they sat on the sofa, a clap of thunder sounded and Hermione jumped so high, she spilled the tea all over the carpet.

"Hey, you alright?" Ron asked with a chuckle as he waved his wand and cleaned the mess.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine. Just startled," she answered, with a quiver in her voice. After pouring more tea, Hermione sat beside Ron on the sofa, her hands trembling a bit.

"Do you want a chocolate?" she asked, trying to take her mind off the rolling thunder.

"Er…sure, will you have one?" Hermione nodded distractedly and another clap sounded loudly, causing Hermione to close her eyes briefly. Ron seemed oblivious to Hermione's reactions to the storm as he opened the box of chocolates.

"Here, you have to try this. I ate so many of them out of the sample bin that they made me buy a box," Ron chuckled as he held the creamy ball to Hermione's lips. She smiled, and took a deep breath, but just as she opened her mouth, thunder boomed again and this time Ron noticed her reaction.

"Merlin, you are jumpy, don't tell me you are afraid of thunder," he smirked. "Hermione Granger isn't afraid of anything."

"There are plenty of things that scare me, Ronald. Thunder is not one of them, however…I just…just don't like it, that's all."

"Hmm," Ron shrugged. "If you say so, here, taste." He held the chocolate to her mouth again and she bit into it. Raspberry cream dribbled down her chin and Ron wiped it away then licked his thumb clean. He popped the other half in his mouth and moaned at the delicious taste.

"Good, yeah?" he asked, and Hermione nodded with a slight smile. She hated that she was so affected by this storm, it was far too late in the season for a thunderstorm anyway. Her irrational behavior was making her angry. However, before she could continue to chastise herself, she realized that Ron was moving in on her, staring at her mouth and now, her heart was thumping for an entirely different reason.

His lips ghosted across hers as if he was tasting her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. The chocolate and raspberry on his tongue was euphoric, making her head spin out of control. How else could she explain why she pushed Ron back on the sofa and climbed on top of him?

They were devouring each other, frantically groping, grinding and grunting. She was wild, out of her mind, she wanted to rip his clothing off and lick him from the soles of his feet to the top of his freckled head. Ron deftly reversed their positions and his body pressed Hermione into the cushions. He was moaning softly with every plunge of his tongue or grind of his hips. His mouth left her lips and moved to her neck, sucking and nipping at the silky skin.

Hermione pulled Ron's shirt from inside his trousers and slipped her hands up his back. His skin was taut and smooth; she wanted to feel it all over her. Hesitantly, Ron's hand moved over her right breast and he caressed it through her clothing. He was stirring up an inferno inside of Hermione, making her insane with need.

Ron began to pull at the buttons at the front of her dress, making Hermione's heart beat so loudly that she was nearly deaf from it. As his tongue slipped inside her mouth again, his hand slipped inside her dress, palming her perky breast. Gently, he pulled away from the kiss and ran his hot mouth down her chin, over her neck and down to the slope of her breasts.

With trembling hands, his fingertips ghosted across her puckered nipple. The moment his fingers touched her, Hermione's stomach clenched and she felt an intense aching pulse deep in her center. Pressing herself against Ron's throbbing bulge alleviated some of the ache, but it seemed to only grow stronger with every tweak or squeeze from his strong hands.

When he moved the thin fabric of her bra aside and slipped his wet mouth over her breast, Hermione let out a moan so loud and deep that her eyes popped open looking for the source of that sound, surely it couldn't have come from her. A bolt of lightening lit up the entire room, creating creepy shadows in every corner, and causing a frightened shiver to run down her spine.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on what Ron's mouth was doing to her other breast now, but she could no longer concentrate. With weak hands, Hermione barely pushed at Ron's head, however, he was licking and slurping at her breasts with more moans than he had at dinner. Again, she pushed at his head, a bit more forcefully, and Ron sprang up off of her as if he'd been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry!" he panted. "I didn't hear you say no. I…I didn't hear it, sorry!" His hair was standing on end from Hermione running her hands through it, his cheeks were bright red, and his lips were swollen. He looked adorable.

"Ron, it's okay. I…I didn't say no," Hermione said, as she closed her dress and sat up. "I…well, I just got a bit, frightened."

"I'm sorry, it was too fast, yeah?" he asked, moving away from the couch as if he needed to put distance between them. That was not really what frightened her, but she didn't want to talk about what was really driving her crazy now, so she would let him think what he wanted.

"Yes, I suppose it was a bit fast."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I should get going," he murmured, raking his hands through his hair and looking a bit ashamed of his actions. Hermione's eyes went wide at his statement.

"You…you don't have to leave," she said, and stood quickly. Ron looked at her with an odd expression. "I…mean, it's not that late," she finished, hating the irrational fear that plagued her during storms like this, because it _was_ late and she knew that argument made no sense.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepped closer to her and placing a hand on her arm.

"Yes, of course," Hermione answered, in an unconvincing manner.

"No, you aren't, you're trembling, what is it? Is it me, did I put you off? I went too far, didn't I?" he asked with wide, sorrowful eyes.

"No, Ron! It's not you, I promise! I…I just don't like storms."

"Since when?" Ron asked, with pursed lips.

"Since always!" she snapped, wringing her hands. He stared at her for a moment as if trying to figure out what was _really_ wrong with her.

"I…I can stay if you want, I mean, I can kip on the couch." Hermione looked up at him with such hope in her eyes. God, how she wanted him to stay, maybe she'd even get to sleep tonight.

"Well, it…it is a convertible," she whispered.

"That's settled then. I'm staying." Ron stated firmly, and began to removed the cushions and situate the couch. He seemed to want to take the decision out of Hermione's hands as if he was trying to make it easier for her to feel comfortable with him staying over. Hermione watched him silently for a moment as he moved her coffee table and pulled out the bed, then she stopped him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, I…I don't know why I'm like this, it's silly."

"No, it's fine, I think we all have our fears. I don't mind sleeping over if it will make you feel better."

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. She was eternally grateful to him and the fact that he wasn't really questioning her fear made her feel even better. After getting settled with sheets and a blanket, Ron sent an owl to his parents to let them know where he was staying. Hermione knew he'd take some teasing for this if his brothers found out, but she bid him goodnight anyway, and settled into her bedroom.

She thought she'd be terribly distracted by the fact that a half-dressed Ron was merely a room away from her, but the storm was wreaking havoc on her. It was late October, for Merlin's sake, there should not be any more storms. This summer had been murder for her to get through and she thought she was done with storms until next year.

Tossing and turning for nearly three-quarters of an hour, Hermione could no longer take it when a flash of lightening lit up her room and she was certain someone was at her window. Never mind that she was on the third level, and never mind that it looked like Voldemort, she sprang out of the bed with the grace of Crookshanks.

Before she knew where she was going, her feet had carried her to Ron's bedside. He slept deeply and Hermione simply watched him for several minutes. He lay on his side and his freckled, muscular arm was draped over the blanket with his hand tucked under his chin. Hermione leaned forward and brushed a thick lock of hair off his face and his eyes opened instantly. It startled Hermione, but she reasoned it was due to his Auror training, because Ron was never a light sleeper.

"Wha—what it is?" Ron asked, sleepily. "Is everything alright?"

She wanted to answer him, but how could she say she thought she saw Voldemort at her window? He'd have her at St. Mungo's in a flash. Ron seemed to sense that something was going on with Hermione, so he simply lifted the covers, inviting her into the bed with him. She didn't even think, just climbed inside and snuggled into his chest. Ron's arms completely encircled her, and Hermione wanted to cry out at the safety she felt.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Ron whispered, stirring wisps of her hair as he spoke. "I've known you since we were eleven, and I've never seen you afraid of thunder storms. The ones at Hogwarts were the worst, with all the dark corridors and spooky passages, and you didn't so much as bat an eye, so out with it." Ron spoke firmly, and yet it soothed her. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ron, do you remember when I was hit with that curse during the final battle?"

"Remember it? It's been the source of my nightmares for the past year," he answered incredulously, and Hermione pulled her face away from his chest so she could look at him.

"What? You've had nightmares about it?" she asked, and Ron looked as if he hadn't meant to admit that, but it was out now, so he simply nodded. Hermione gave a great sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she pressed, and he shrugged his shoulders as his hands continued to caress her back. She shook her head.

"Ron, we are quite a pair. I've been having nightmares as well, but I didn't tell anyone. Perhaps we could've helped each other." She stared in his eyes and he looked as if he wanted to say something else, but wasn't really sure that he should. He must've changed his mind because he spoke.

"I…I write in a journal, the one the therapist recommended. It helps," he said, quietly.

"Really? I've tried and it did nothing for me. I don't know what's wrong with me!" she pulled away from him and sat up. Ron sat up as well and put his arm around her waist.

"Nothing is wrong with you. I'd think something was wrong if you _weren't_ affected by it. We were witness to things that no one should ever see, least of all anyone our age. So the fact that it keeps you up at night is perfectly logical." Ron nodded, agreeing with his own statement. Hermione eyed him carefully, wondering who this terribly insightful guy was, because he was not Ronald Weasley.

"Now, tell me what has gotten you afraid of thunderstorms."

"It's not that I'm afraid of thunderstorms, it's that they remind me…well, when I was in the hospital, I woke up and it was thundering and lightening and I was alone and—"

"Hermione, when you woke up, it was daytime and I was there, your parents, everyone, you were not alone, love." Ron looked at her as if he was worried for her sanity.

"No, not that time, not when I woke up for good. I woke up, I suppose it was the middle of the night, and I was so afraid. No one was there, it was so dark and the lightening was casting shadows around the room and, Ron, I…I know now that it was probably an hallucination brought on by the curse I was hit with and the potions the Healers had given me, but I heard this voice tell me that everyone I loved was dead," she finished with a teary quiver to her voice.

"I had no idea if it was true. The last thing that I saw was the battle going on. The thunder just reminds me of that, of the worst night of my life, even worse than the final battle itself. I didn't know that you were all okay. I didn't know that it was just a terrible side affect, it was real to me and whenever it's like this, I'm brought right back to that night." She buried her face in her hands and Ron pulled her into his chest.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair, then pulled her down to the bed and she rested her head on his chest.

Hermione was so out of it, she couldn't even get worked up behind the fact that she was lying on Ron's smooth freckled skin. He snaked his arms around her and turned on his side so she buried her head in the warm pocket between his shoulder and chest.

"We will just have to come up with something better that you can associate with thunderstorms." Ron whispered, and Hermione smiled silently. "As long as you feel my arms around you, you'll know that nothing has happened to me, alright?" Hermione nodded and a tear slipped out her eyes. She couldn't begin to explain how much this meant to her. How safe she felt.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me tighter?" her voice barely registered sound, but Ron heard her.

"Of course," he answered, and pulled her flush against him. Hermione was fast asleep within minutes.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love all the reviews so far, you all make me smile big time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it.

Thanks to the greatest beta ever! Jamie, you are the best!

Coming Next: Chapter 8 Projects and Positive Associations

Karen

26


	8. Chptr 8 Projects & Positive Associations

Transitions

Chapter 8 Projects and Positive Associations

December came in like a beast. It started snowing on the first day of the month, and nearly three weeks later, it hadn't gone more than a day without a flurry. Hermione set a roaring fire in the inglenook to knock the chill out of the air, and then rushed around her kitchen trying to get supper ready. Finally, she was going to get a chance to cook for Ron again.

Over a month and a half had gone by since their second date, and they had barely spent any _real_ quality time together. Ron's work schedule changed since he was now a full fledged Auror and no longer had to do physical training two days a week. All of his time was spent in the field, and because he and Harry were low in rank, they didn't get first pick of the available shifts. Though they still had a few weekends off; they were now working from four in the afternoon until midnight.

Many times Hermione would try to wait up for a visit from Ron, but getting home at seven or eight in the evening, then grabbing a quick bite to eat, it was all she could do to keep her eyes open past eleven. It was a common occurrence for Hermione to wake in the middle of the night to find a blanket on her when she hadn't fallen asleep with one, and also to find the plate she'd left warming for Ron, completely empty.

Everyday Ron came by her office for lunch before his shift. These were precious moments for her and only once did she have to cancel it. The look of disappointment on his face was enough for her never to do that again.

He was such a sweet and considerate boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Hermione smiled at that thought. They had not made the declaration out loud, but she'd heard others make mention of the title. Mr. Weasley had even introduced her to his boss as his son's girlfriend, which caused an embarrassing blush to creep over her cheeks.

It was odd for her to actually have a boyfriend. It seemed so…grown up, and she still felt like a child in many ways. However, it must be the case because she was not rushing around her flat fussing over details for Harry or Ginny, no, only Ron got this treatment.

The meal, smothered chicken, (sprinkled with chopped bacon of course), potatoes, baby carrots and brussel sprouts, was nearly ready. She had actually gotten a bottle of wine and was hoping Ron would not turn into a supreme prat after a few glasses.

There was a soft pop to announce his arrival, and Hermione stepped out of the kitchen to find him setting a rectangular box on her coffee table. His crisp white shirt and dark denims hung perfectly on his towering physique, but it was the smile he gave her that always made Hermione nearly swoon. He smiled with his entire body when he looked at her. His eyes shone brightly, his lips spread wide and his back stood straighter, and it was all for her.

"Hey, love-bug," Ron said, as he pulled her into a caressing hug.

"Love-bug?" Hermione questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"You like it?" he asked, looking down on her with a cheesy grin.

"Um…no, not really."

"But it's cute, like you!" Ron chuckled, and although Hermione blushed at the compliment, she was not about to be called _love-bug_!

"Whatever, Ronald, I don't think you'll be calling me love-bug."

"I think I _will_," he said, and dropped a kiss on her mouth before she could protest again.

"I think I won't answer," she mocked his tone, and he laughed.

"We'll see about that."

Ron chuckled more as he moved them into the kitchen, still embracing her tightly. Hermione had a wonderfully romantic table set with candles, flowers and wine. When Ron finally let her go, she served the meal and they ate, with an easy conversation.

"I'm sorry this is only our third date after over six weeks," Ron said, taking a sip of wine.

"It's fine, Ron, we've had plenty of lunches together. We just need to be flexible and take time when we can." She smiled, and he reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

"It won't be like this always, when we get a bit more seniority, Harry and I will be able to change shifts."

"I know, I've been very busy at work as well. I've got that presentation tomorrow and I'm a wreck about it!"

"You'll do brilliantly. Don't worry. I'm pretty excited to see what this thing can do. I know it will work perfectly," Ron gave her an encouraging smile.

Hermione was still nervous. Presenting the Communicators to the entire Auror department was rather intimidating, and she was not all that comfortable speaking before a group of people. Not to mention, that if this thing didn't work properly, it could be very dangerous for them, and would make her look like an incompetent fool. Ron seemed to notice the shift in her attitude, because he stood and pulled her out of her chair.

"Come with me," he said, as he guided her to the sitting room. "I've been thinking about our last official date and I wanted to help you with your fear." Hermione looked at him with total confusion.

"My fear?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied, then pulled his wand and tapped the black box he'd sat on her coffee table. Instantly, a booming crack of thunder sounded and Hermione screamed loudly, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Ron! What are you doing?" she screeched, holding her chest.

"Hang on, love. This is to help you! It will work, I promise," he said, stepping close to her and pulling her into his arms.

Hermione hated that she was trembling, for she knew the fear was irrational and not only that, it wasn't even real thunder. However, the box was making it sound as if a raging storm was going on outside, complete with howling wind, lightening and pouring rain. It sounded completely real. Ron held her tighter as he waved his wand again and music began to play, then lights, reminiscent of fireflies, sparkled around the room. It was beautiful, and very romantic. Without asking, Ron began to sway them to the rhythm of the music as the fake storm raged on.

With every crack of thunder, Hermione jumped and Ron held her tighter. She was still unsure exactly what he was trying to do, and burying her head in his chest was not helping. Finally, she pulled away from him, intent on stopping this insane display that was only causing her nerves trouble. She had enough issues worrying about her presentation in the morning. Before she could totally detach herself, Ron pulled her tighter against him.

"Ron! This is ridiculous! What are you trying to do?"

"Association." Ron said plainly, as if that should explain everything.

"Association?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Yes, we need to get you associating thunderstorms with something positive. Something you want to think about, instead of something frightening to you," he answered, continuing to sway them to the music.

"Well, I understand that, but this is not working."

"Give it a minute," he whispered in her ear and she almost didn't hear the clap of thunder that sounded loudly around the room. Ron kissed her cheek and Hermione decided to indulge him for a bit longer.

"When you were a child, were you afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she snorted as if it should be obvious.

"Most children are, I was," he smiled, "that is, until my Dad told me that it was only the gods playing Quidditch." He laughed, and Hermione looked up at him.

"Did you believe that?"

"No, but I saw that my father had no fear of it at all, so I figured, if my dad wasn't scared, there was nothing for me to be afraid of either."

"Clever." Hermione smiled.

"I have my moments," Ron chuckled.

"More than moments, I'll say," she pulled his head down and kissed his lips briefly, causing a lovely blush to spread across his cheeks.

"Er…well, we also played a game. As you know, most thunderstorms happen in the summer so that meant we had to come in the house. Having seven children in the house when it was hot and they wanted to be outside was a nightmare. And although he will deny this forever, George was _very_ afraid of thunderstorms when we were children."

"No!" Hermione said, incredulously. She had a hard time picturing anything terrifying either of the twins.

"Yes!" Ron smiled wide. "So, my Dad came up with a game. We all had to hide somewhere in the house and with each clap of thunder we had to run to another hiding place while my Dad searched for us. I just found out last year that he never looked for us at all, just made us think we were masters at hiding…" he chuckled. "…but it got us all, especially George, looking forward to the next clap of thunder, wanting more of it, even. It was brilliant."

Merlin, Hermione wanted to cry at the simple sweetness of that story. She had no question that Mr. Weasley was a wonderful man, but hearing the simple way he combated his children's fear, was just beautiful.

"Now, Hermione, thunder is just a noise, nothing more, nothing less."

"Actually, although scientists still don't quite understand it, thunder is a shockwave caused by the rapid heating and expansion of the air surrounding and within a bolt of lightning. The bolt heats the air and rapidly expands it. This causes an almost explosive reaction, which is known as _thunder_," Hermione replied to a gaping Ron.

"Er…if you say so," he laughed loudly, and it took Hermione by surprise, but then she laughed as well.

"Did I just turn into a book just then?"

"A bit, yeah," Ron laughed. "But it's absolutely perfect."

Suddenly, he was looking at her in that way, and she knew he was not thinking about how she reminded him of a book. His eyes dropped to her mouth and Hermione's heart began to beat in a sporadic rhythm. They had not had the chance to have another good kiss like they did that night in the garden. Meeting in her office for lunch was hardly the place to start a heated snogging session.

Hermione was embarrassed to admit this even to herself, but she had been fantasizing about the next time she would feel Ron's perfect lips on her in more than a chaste way. Letting her eyes flutter closed, Hermione braced herself for the kiss and just as she thought, it took her breath away.

Ron sucked Hermione's tongue into his mouth and caressed it with his own. With a strong hand, he gripped the back of her head, while his other hand held her firmly around the waist. Hermione whimpered at the aggressive way he held her, and as Ron steered her toward the couch, she let herself be possessed by him.

With a clumsy tumble, they landed on the cushions of her sofa and Ron pinned her firmly. His hands were caressing her everywhere he could reach and Hermione was discovering parts of her body that were quite sensitive to his touch…the back of her knee as Ron ran his long fingers down it to move her leg…the ghost of a touch on the inside of her elbow sent tingles through her body.

Ron's hand slipped from her knee and traveled with timid slowness under her skirt, kneading her thigh. He was sucking on her neck and Hermione was certain what he was going to leave a mark. For a brief panicked moment, she realized that she did not know the spell to cover it or remove it, but then Ron's hand moved further up her thigh and all thoughts of love bites ran from her mind.

Hermione was desperate to feel his touch on her aching center, but she'd sooner stand naked in the middle of a Quidditch game than take his hand and put it where she needed it most. She could feel his straining cock, big and hard against her hip, and almost felt afraid to move for fear that she would hurt him, because that had to be painful.

Ron shifted his body, moving off of her more and his fingers flitted across the front of her knickers, causing her to gasp loudly. She couldn't tell if he'd done it on purpose or if his movement inadvertently caused it, but he took full advantage of his current position. Before she could even prepare herself for what he was doing, Ron ran his hand over her center and stroked it.

Even with the shockwaves it sent through her, she could still feel that he was trembling. He was just as afraid of this as she was, and that knowledge made her feel just a bit braver. At least brave enough to let her leg fall from the couch, giving Ron all the access he needed to explore her further. There was no mistaking that he took that move as a positive sign because he moaned into her neck and began to stroke her with a strong hand. His hips pressed against her and she knew the friction was feeling good to him. God, his body felt so strong and powerful, yet he was not hurting her at all.

"They're so wet," Ron hissed hotly in her ear. Hermione knew he was speaking of her knickers and that she should be mortified, but she just didn't care.

His fingers crawled up her mound and two of them hesitantly ran around her elastic waistband, asking for permission to go inside. Hermione gave her hips a slight thrust in way of response, and that was all Ron needed. His hand crept inside her knickers like a cat burglar, silent and smooth, but the moment it made contact with her wet folds, it was like they'd both been hit with a bolt of lightening from the fake storm.

Ron let out a moan so loud he nearly shattered Hermione's eardrum. His mouth was on her again and he kissed her as if he was trying to tell her something with his tongue; as if he was trying to pour his soul down her throat and Hermione was doing her best to swallow it all. She was mad, out of her mind, insane. They were moving so frantically on the couch that Hermione was vaguely surprised they hadn't fallen to the floor.

While Ron pinned one of her legs under him, her dangling leg flopped around like it had lost all its bones. She didn't know what to do with it. When he slipped his fingers lower between her swollen lips, Hermione kicked that leg in the air and it landed in an awkward thud on her coffee table. She was grinding against the heel of his hand in such a brazen way that she couldn't believe this was actually her. Ron didn't seem to know what to do with his fingers, but the beauty of it was all the fumbling felt fantastic to Hermione.

He pumped his erection against her hip so forcefully that the material was starting to chafe her in that area, but she wouldn't dream of stopping him. She threaded one hand through his hair and the other gripped his sleeve so severely that she was worried she'd rip it, but she couldn't let it go. It was as if she had to hang onto him or risk spinning right off with world. Not to mention, she needed to ensure that he would not move his hand until she…well, until something happened that would let her know she could breathe again.

Just as she had that hazy and confusing thought, Hermione snatched her mouth away from Ron's and a short scream burst from her throat as every muscle in her body clenched. She squeezed her eyes and thighs tight, and panted like she'd just run a mile as her inner muscles fluttered rapidly, making her dizzy. Ron grunted loudly into her shoulder with a few twitchy thrusts against her side. Through her fog, she wondered if something as amazing as what had happened to her, had just happened with to him.

As her body began to relax, Hermione could feel Ron go boneless beside her. They both were breathing very heavily and Hermione wondered why she felt as if the room was spinning. This was like an amazing drug and they hadn't even actually had sex. _What in the world would that be like? _

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ron gently removed his soaked fingers from her knickers and Hermione cringed as his wet digits came to rest on her stomach. Now, she was embarrassed, and her body tensed as she rolled on her side with her back to him. With an intuition she didn't think Ron was capable of; he remained silent and pulled her closer to him, spooning her on the couch.

For nearly twenty minutes they lie there quietly, not asleep, yet not awake either. They seemed to have drifted off into a dreamlike state where they could be molded together as one. Every so often, Ron would drop a kiss on her shoulder, or Hermione would squeeze his hand as it rested on her stomach.

"I think I should go," Ron whispered in her ear with a kiss. "We both have to be up early," he finished and Hermione nodded.

"I don't want to leave," he said, this time it seemed more to himself than to her. It was on the tip of her tongue to say, _'stay…forever,'_ when he spoke again.

"I love you," he nearly whimpered with his lips pressed to her ear, and a death grip around her waist. She could feel him trembling as her head whipped around to look him in the eyes. You must look a person in the eyes when you say this, Hermione thought.

"Say it again," she demanded quietly, as the artificial storm continued to rage and the music played softly.

"I love you," Ron repeated without flinching or breaking eye contact. Hermione swallowed thickly, and fought the tears that were threatening to overtake her.

"I love you," she gave, and Ron let go of a breath, then nearly fell into a kiss.

As if he knew he had to restrain himself, Ron pulled away and after a moment of staring at her, he got up off of the couch. Hermione found it amazing that he could actually stand and function, for she felt as though her legs would never work again. When she made a weak attempt to get up, Ron chuckled and before she knew what he was doing, he'd scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

Placing her down gently, he kissed her one last time, raked his hands through his hair and then left with a whisper of goodnight. Hermione knew she should get up, put away the food, clean the kitchen, and take a shower, but she simply did not want to move. And for the first time since the final battle, Hermione slept soundly in the midst of a raging thunderstorm…even if it was fake.

Ron was bursting with energy. It was odd as he was never usually a morning person. He was up 20 minutes before his mum came in to wake him, nearly startling her to death. The only thing he could link it to was what had happened the night before with Hermione, and the excitement he felt about seeing her project.

Even once he arrived at the Ministry, nearly 40 minutes early, he was pulsing with pinned up energy. He decided to take a run, maybe that would help. In the locker room, Ron changed into his sweats and trainers. He stretched for a few moments then took off at a rapid jog around the perimeter of the enormous training room in the Auror department.

Ron ran for nearly 30 minutes before his coworkers began filing in, waiting for the presentation to begin. Not too many of them looked pleased to be there. Some were just getting off the night shift and this was preventing them from going home and getting to bed. Others, like Ron and Harry, were in hours earlier than what their report time should be, so it was easy for Ron to see that Hermione was going to have a captive, albeit, disgruntled audience. When Harry entered, Ron slowed down and jogged over to his mate.

"Hey," he panted, and Harry gave him an odd look. "Sorry I didn't wait for you this morning, but I just couldn't sleep and I needed to do something."

"You all right?"

"I'm just nervous, I expect. I want everything to go well for her today." Ron panted as they walked toward the center of the room where four long, rectangular tables had been placed. Ron looked over at Harry and found him wearing a silly grin.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's sweet that you are nervous for her. It's so sweet, I think I'm getting a toothache from it, actually." Harry laughed, and then immediately winced as Ron punched him hard on his arm.

"Prat," Ron said, with a chuckle, then pulled off his sopping wet shirt. He wiped his face with it and tried his best to dry his chest, but he was sweating too profusely. With nearly 100 Aurors in the training room, it was not the coolest place in the building.

"Blimey, Weasley, it's a bit too early in the morning for you to smell like that!" Dixon said, as she walked up beside them. Ron smiled, he liked Dixon, she was like a bloke and never got indignant with them when they told dirty jokes or made rude noises with their bodies. He tossed his shirt to her and it hit her in the face.

"You love it, want to wear it as a perfume don't you?" Ron laughed, as she hurled his smelly shirt back at him.

"Only if I want to _repel_ men, and trolls, and Dementors…" A few others laughed as well, and then they all grew quiet as the doors opened and a team of people in white robes carrying silver cases marched in, Hermione in the lead.

Hermione's heart pounded as she walked into the room, which was roughly the size of half a Quidditch pitch. She thought she'd never reach the center, but once she did, she allowed herself to look up to greet the crowd. Immediately, her eyes locked with Ron's and he gave her such an encouraging smile that it squashed the ball of nerves in her belly.

She tried very hard to ignore the fact that he was without a shirt and sweaty. Though she would normally turn her nose up at a sweaty man, even Ron, after last night, she found herself wondering how magnificent it would be to run her tongue up the middle of his chest. With an embarrassed cough, Hermione cleared her throat and began.

"Good morning, all," Hermione sang in a crisp booming voice. There was a rumble of, _'good morning'_ from the group.

Hermione was accompanied by six of her colleagues, including her boss, Mr. Kirkpatrick. Three of them stood on her left and three on her right. The long rectangular tables separated the white robed employees from the gang of Aurors, Ron and Harry in the front. On the table before them, lie six long silver cases. They were closed, and would remain that way until Hermione gave the word.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I work for the Department of Magical Development and Creation. The DMDC's main function is to come up with charms, spells, and potions that will enhance our way of life. With that thought in mind, I've created a device that will provide a more reliable means of communication, as well as a way to locate a missing Auror." There was a rumble of talking around the room to that last statement.

"Settle down, now," the chief Auror called weakly, and no one seemed to listen. So he shouted three more times, nearly making himself hoarse in the process. Hermione could clearly see why they were looking for this man's replacement. According to Ron and Harry, he was the worst.

Once the room calmed to a low murmur, Hermione opened the case in front of her and pulled out a long silver chain with a medallion dangling from it.

"That's lovely," Dixon called out sarcastically, getting a few scattered chuckles. Hermione shot her a quick glare. There was something about that woman that didn't sit well with her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"_This_ is a Communicator. It will allow you to keep in contact with your partner at all times, no matter where they are. You will be able to speak with them, or if for some reason they are unable to speak, you will be able to locate them…anywhere in the world."

The room exploded with a roar of talking. Hermione heard protests of disbelief. She heard people shouting praise, but mostly she heard Dixon, who was right up front beside Ron, shout, "Give us a show, then!"

With shaking hands, Hermione reached in the case and got another Communicator. She hadn't expected this reaction from the group. She thought they'd all see that it was a good idea and would help keep them safe. When she pulled out the second one, the room grew quiet. Hermione locked eyes with Ron, who was looking on the verge of pounding a few of the naysayers, then she looked to Harry, and they both seemed to understand what she needed so they approached the table.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she placed the Communicators on the table before them. Now the room was completely silent as they all waited to see if this thing would do all that she said it would.

"Are you alright?" Ron hissed, as he leaned over the table, his sweat damp hair falling into his eyes causing Hermione to fight the urge to reach out and sweep it away. She must remain professional. No one at work even knew that they were dating. Not that it was a secret; it was just none of their business.

"Just say the word and I'll thump anyone you point out," Ron grunted so only she and Harry could hear.

"That's sweet, Ron, but you can't attack everyone who doesn't have faith in me."

"Why not?" he asked, standing to his full height, and folding his arms over his muscled chest. Harry chuckled. Hermione smiled, and fought hard to keep her cheeks from flaring red at the thought of her boyfriend being willing to beat up the world to spare her a moment of unhappiness. She cleared her throat. 

"I've asked Harry and Ron to help me demonstrate the Communicators."

"Good luck, mates," Dixon shouted, and the crowd laughed. Ron chuckled as well, until he seemed to notice that Hermione was glaring at Dixon and he stopped.

"Harry, Ron, if you would press your left thumbs on the medallion and speak the incantation, Caudex." Together, Ron and Harry pressed their thumbs to the medallion in front of them and spoke the incantation to a silent room. The large silver trinket began to glow red and Hermione knew that it was burning their thumbs, but they were doing a brave job at covering it. After a few seconds, the red glow disappeared, and Ron and Harry pulled their slightly singed thumbs away.

"I think I've left a bit of skin on there," Ron mumbled.

"Right, now what Ron and Harry just did was to activate the Communicator so that it can be marked with their genetic code. Since they are partners, they are now going to code it to one another as well, so that they can locate and communicate with each other."

"This sure seems like a lot of work," mumbled Dixon.

"Not if it saves your life," Hermione shot back. She was growing tired of the snide remarks coming from this woman.

"You surely think a lot of yourself don't you? Your little invention is going to save us bubbling Aurors, is it? We don't even know if it works!" Dixon said nastily, and there were a few mumbles around the room.

"This has nothing to do with how much I think of myself! It has everything to do with keeping you all as safe as possible. Now if you would stop interrupting, I will show you that it works perfectly!" Hermione shouted, going red in the face. You could hear a pin drop in the room as everyone watched the two women go at it.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, causing Harry to jump a bit. "Press your thumb to the back of Ron's medallion and speak the incantation, Copulo." Harry did it quickly, and then Ron pressed his thumb to Harry's and spoke the same incantation.

"Now, put them on," she ordered, and her two friends complied quickly, seeming to know she was not in the mood to have them mucking about.

"Ron, go somewhere." Hermione said, causing Ron to look very confused.

"Er…where?"

"Anywhere," she snapped. "Anywhere in the world!" she finished, with a glare at Dixon. Ron goggled at her for a moment and then nodded. There was rapped silence in the room as every person seemed eager to see if it would work.

"Oh, before you go, Ron, to be able to speak to each other, you have to grab the medallion and say, Conloquium," Hermione said, and both men nodded. Ron picked up his sweaty shirt from the floor and pulled it on. In a flash Hermione raised her wand and flicked it, laundering his shirt and drying his hair.

"Wouldn't want you to catch cold," she whispered, but she knew several people had heard. Ron winked at her with a gorgeous smile that nearly buckled her knees before he turned and jogged to the exit.

"Ron!" Hermione called, halting him in his tracks. "Bring back proof of wherever you go." He nodded, and was out the door a second later.

Harry hopped up on the tabletop and had a seat, while the other occupants in the room began to mill about. Hermione removed her white robes exposing her black jumper and matching trousers. She noticed a few of the male Aurors in the room watching her intently, and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't think they meant her any harm, but she simply was not used to men looking at her in a desiring manner. So she walked around the tables and sat beside Harry.

"Who is that woman?" Hermione whispered to Harry, indicating the strawberry blonde talking to a tall Irish man.

"Dixon."

"She's got daggers for me, any idea why?" Hermione asked, and just as Harry opened his mouth to reply, Ron's voice boomed from the Communicator giving Harry a start.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted crisp and clear, as if he was standing right in the room. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Blimey, Ron, I think the world can hear you!" Harry shouted back.

"Ron, you don't have to shout, you can speak at the same volume you would if you were standing right beside Harry."

"Oh, okay," Ron replied at a normal volume.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm just getting to the Apparition point. I had to use the loo and get my cloak." There was some scattered laughter around the room. "So I should go far, yeah?"

"Yes, Ron, the farther, the better."

"Okay," Ron panted, and it was clear he was walking fast. "This thing is brilliant! You are brilliant, Hermione!" Fighting hard to keep the blush away from her cheeks, Hermione simply thanked Ron.

"Alright, I'm at the Apparition point." Ron said, and then there was silence for a few moments.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke, trying not to get too worried, after all, it had been less than five minutes.

"He probably went too far," Dixon said.

"Impossible, he can go anywhere in the world."

"Obviously, he can't," Dixon snapped, and just as Hermione was about to ask the woman just what the hell her problem was, Ron's voice came through the medallion.

"You'll never guess where I am!" Ron called, excitedly.

"Where?" Harry asked, just as energized.

"No! Ron, don't tell him, Harry should be able to locate you without your assistance. Harry grab the medallion in a closed fist and speak the incantation, Tabula," Hermione said, and Harry complied.

"Tabula," he spoke with his hand tight around the Communicator.

"Now look at your hand," she said with a smile, and Harry opened his hand and gasped as he leapt off the table.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried, and there were shouts from the crowd of, _'where is he?'_ Harry thrust his palm in the air so the group could see and then he shouted, "United States of America, South Beach, Florida. Ocean Drive and 12th Street SE!"

"Is that where you are, Ron?" Hermione called, anxiously.

"That's exactly where I am, and I have to say, we have got to come here for holiday!" There was a roar of applause that ripped though the room and Hermione smiled brightly. She took this opportunity to lean toward Harry's medallion and whisper to Ron.

"Ronald, can you hear me?"

"Sure can, love bug," he whispered back, and Harry rolled his eyes, making Hermione hot with embarrassment.

"Thank you, you're doing a fantastic job. That was a perfect location."

"Anything for you," Ron hissed in a lust filled tone.

"Oh, bloody hell! You two are making me nauseous!" Harry whispered hotly, but he was smirking all the same.

"Hurt him for me, Hermione," Ron said, and Hermione pinched Harry hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" he shouted to Ron's laughter. "Is that how it is now, you two teaming up against me?" Harry asked rubbing his arm.

"Did you hurt him, love?" Ron's voice whispered from the medallion.

"I think he may cry," Hermione laughed quietly when she heard Ron laughing.

"Shut it, both of you!" Harry snapped and discretely pulled Hermione's hair. She resisted retaliation as she knew this was not the time or the place.

"ALRIGHT, quiet everyone!" Hermione shouted, and the room fell silent a lot quicker than it did for the chief. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the international Apparition check point. I'll be back in England in a tick."

"This time, go somewhere very specific, not just on the corner of a street, okay?"

"Sure." Ron answered, and it was silent again. A moment later, his voice was there. "Okay, where am I?" he asked, and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where is he, Harry?" she asked, and Harry grabbed the medallion and whispered the incantation. He looked at his palm and burst out laughing as the room waited with baited breath to discover Ron's location.

Harry smiled wide as he read in a loud voice, "Devon, England. 7 Offenhaut Court, Unit 2,…_bedroom_." Hermione gasped, and grabbed the medallion, nearly strangling Harry.

"Ronald Weasley, you get out of my bedroom right now!" The room roared with laughter, hoots and catcalls. Ron was laughing hard as he struggled to speak.

"You…you said someplace specific! Besides, I'm doing important work here, I'm rooting through all of your lovely knickers!" Again the room filled with laughter.

"Ronald, keep your dirty hands off of my under-things!" Hermione shouted before she realized what it would sound like.

"That's not what she said, last night!" Someone in the crowd shouted, to another roar of laughter, and Hermione when beet red.

She knew they were only being crude, and had no idea that Ron's hand was, in fact, on and _in_ her knickers last night, but it still didn't stop her from wanting to bury her head in the sand. Harry seemed to notice that Hermione looked as if she wanted to run from the room, and he quickly called everyone to order. They seemed to respect _him_ far more than they did the chief, as they fell silent immediately.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, and Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ron, are you on your way back?" Hermione asked in a calm tone, although her heart was beating hard in her chest.

"Yes, just had to grab something to prove where I was," he said, and Hermione got a terrifying thought. She grabbed the medallion and whispered so that only Ron and Harry could hear.

"Ronald Weasley, if you come back here with a pair of my knickers you will be sorry!" she bit out harshly.

"I wouldn't do that," Ron replied, and his tone let her know that he was serious. Hermione took a deep breath. She was more than ready to be done with this whole thing.

"Okay, everyone, I need you all to take a Communicator and perform the incantations just as you witnessed Harry and Ron do," Hermione said to the room. "These Communicators are to be on your person at all times, so—"

"All the time?" Dixon shouted disbelievingly, and Hermione's eyes shot in the woman's direction.

"Yes, all the time! Is there a problem?"

"It just seems like it's one more thing that we have to remember and it doesn't seem necessary since we are generally walking beside our partners at all times!" she said in a loud aggressive voice, causing some scattered agreement around the room.

"Fine, then wear it on a day when you expect you'll be abducted, otherwise, leave it at home for all I care!" Hermione replied sarcastically, and Harry snickered along with some other people.

"No need to get snarky about it. I simply pointed out a problem that I've found with this…_thing_, seeing as WE are going to be the ones having to remember to take this rubbish everywhere we go, not you!"

"You manage to remember to take your wand everywhere, and you can't even carry _that_ around your neck can you? I've made this Communicator as convenient as I can, but if this _one_ thing is too much for you to remember, perhaps a career change is in order…food service may suit you better," Hermione spat, and the crowd of onlookers was nearly salivating at the spectacle. Even Harry was gawking at Hermione.

Dixon was fairly shaking with fury, but Hermione was not to be intimidated. She was never one to cower to bullies, and she was not going to start now. This woman had been shooting snide remarks at her from the moment she walked in the room and she didn't know why, but she was not going to take it anymore.

"What exactly is your problem with me?" Hermione asked, and she wasn't trying to instigate more rowing, she simply wanted to know what she had done to this woman to get her hackles up.

"I hate when you eggheads come down here and try to tell us what we need to do to improve our work, yet you have no clue what it's like to be out there!" Dixon yelled, and again, there was scattered agreement.

"Oy!" Tonks cut in, and Hermione was almost surprised to see her, as she was in the middle of the crowd. "Hermione's not some egghead! The only reason she is not an Auror is because she doesn't _want_ to be! She could out duel anyone in this room!" Tonks shouted indignantly, and it was the first time Hermione had seen the woman angry outside of the war.

"Thank you, Tonks." Hermione murmured.

"My point is, these things seem unnecessary, a waste of time and effort. I just don't see why you all are acting like she just solved all of our problems!" Dixon stated firmly.

Hermione was about to reply and tell her to deal with it, when the doors burst open and Ron strolled in. He carried a jar of sand from the beach under one arm, and Crookshanks under the other. Hermione glanced at Dixon and did a double take.

The woman was looking at Ron with such longing that she was nearly screaming her desire out for the entire room to hear. Realization slapped Hermione in the face and in a flash, she was off the table and standing before Dixon. She had gotten to the woman so fast that Dixon hadn't even noticed that Hermione had moved. The quick action pulled the attention of several people around the pair as they seemed to think there was going to be a physical altercation.

"Whatever you are thinking, forget it!" Hermione hissed out quietly. Though she didn't like this woman, she had no desire to embarrass her.

"What are you on about?" Dixon asked, narrowing her eyes, but there was a hint of fear behind them.

"You know what I'm talking about. He belongs to me!" Hermione said, just as Ron stepped up to them. Neither woman noticed him, however.

"You're mad!"

"Think what you will, but I see how you look at him. It's an exercise in futility because Ronald Weasley is MINE!" Hermione practically growled through gritted teeth. She turned on her heel, marched straight passed Ron, grabbed her cat, which was now sitting on the table, and stalked out of the training room, her heart pounding in her throat all the way.

Ron stood gobbsmacked at what he'd just witnessed. There were at least twenty people who had over heard the heated scene and he was sure that it would be all over the Ministry in less than an hour. Though he knew he should be mortified by that, he wasn't in the least. He wanted to do back flips all over the room, get a Time Turner, record the exchange and play it back everyday of his life!

The woman he loved had just staked her claim on him, and he didn't care who knew. She could hang a sign on his back that said, _'Property of Hermione J. Granger,' _and he'd wear it proudly!

Ron jogged from the room, as the other Aurors began to crowd the table to get their Communicators. He wanted to catch Hermione before she made it to her office, and was pleased to see that she was just stepping on the lift, Crookshanks on her heels. Ron raced down the corridor and jumped on just as the doors were closing. Hermione let out a squeak as he seemed to have startled her.

She backed up against the wall as Ron leaned against the doors. Since Hermione hadn't told the lift were to go, they stood unmoving. The heat passing between their eyes was enough to raise the temperature in the lift a good 15 degrees.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to tell her that he was never more turned on by her than he was in that moment that she told Dixon _who_ he belonged to. Perhaps he was going to say that he loved her; that she was the sexiest woman alive, but all he could do was gape at her with an open mouth.

Suddenly, they were moving and in an instant there was nothing between them, not even a breath of air. Ron's mouth took hers rough and powerfully. They moaned loudly as their tongues did a dance together that was becoming uniquely their own. Ron pressed Hermione to the back wall as he tried to devour her. Merlin! Kissing her was better than the best thing in the world. He lost all sense of reality, and all sense of time.

When Hermione broke away from the kiss, Ron almost backed away, because something about the loss of contact seemed to clear his mind, and he remembered that he was at work. But then, Hermione began to kiss on his neck and Ron nearly lost his balance.

"Oh God, I love when you do that!" he moaned, as his hands mauled her bottom. "I love your bum, it's so perfect!" he growled as he grabbed it with both hands nearly lifting her off the floor. Hermione squeaked, and pulled away from his neck.

"You're salty," she whispered huskily, and licked her lips.

"I was sweating," Ron murmured into her neck. "Sorry," he said, and licked a path up to her earlobe then sucked it into his mouth.

"I've got to go, Ron," Hermione said, as she fisted his hair, and pulled his mouth back to hers for a deep searing kiss. "Mmm, I've really got to go," she spoke into his mouth.

"Okay," Ron said, not breaking the kiss, but squeezing her tighter in his arms.

The lift lurched, and they began to move upward, someone must have called it. Ron stole a few more kisses, then the couple stepped apart just as the doors flew open and three people got on. Hermione seemed so flustered, with her pink swollen lips, which Ron thought were the very definition of sexy, that she stepped off the lift even though this wasn't her level.

"Hermione!" Ron called quickly before the doors closed. "Am I going to see you next Sunday?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation private.

"Of course, Ron, it's Christmas!" she smiled brightly as the doors closed.

_Christmas! Bloody hell!_ He thought, _what on earth am I going to get her_?

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. The story is coming to a close soon…only 2 more chapters left, and I've already written them so the updates should be fast. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, please leave more! 

Thanks to the greatest beta that there ever was, and the greatest friend too! Jamie, you are the best, and I mean that!

Coming Next: Chapter 9 Happy New Year!

Thanks,

Karen

21


	9. Chapter 9 Happy New Year!

Transitions

Chapter 9 Happy New Year!

Ron had been correct in his assumption that the twenty or so people who overheard Hermione's argument with Dixon would spread the gossip though the Ministry like a virus. By the time it had gotten back to Ron's ears, it had morphed into a vicious love triangle with Hermione slapping Dixon and Dixon swearing her vengeance on the pair. It was almost laughable if it weren't for the constant whispering when Ron made his way to Hermione's office for lunch.

He loved the lunches and private times with her, so he wasn't about to let some whispering from a bunch of hens stop him from seeing the love of his life. Most times after they ate, Ron would try to get Hermione to close her office door so they could have a heated snogging session. Only once was he able to convince her to do so and it was brilliant! Hermione was terribly annoyed afterward because the secretaries in her department couldn't stop giggling.

Christmas had come and gone. With all the stress it caused Ron, it felt like it lasted a month. He was terrified that the gift he'd gotten for Hermione would not go over well. At the time, the velvety crimson gown seemed like a good choice, but upon further thought, it just seemed like an odd thing to give a woman.

Ginny had given him the idea because the Ministry was hosting a New Years Eve party for all its employees and she was adamant that Hermione didn't have anything appropriate to wear. As a back up, he bought her a book as well. It was moldy and old, and Hermione loved it even though Ron fell asleep after only reading one page.

To Ron's delight, she actually loved the dress. It seemed that Hermione was a multifaceted woman and Ron couldn't keep up with all the things he was learning about her. Practical to a fault most of the time, Hermione still liked girly things and the gown was very well received. So well in fact, that they'd gotten caught by her father frantically kissing in Hermione's childhood bedroom. Ron couldn't seem to get his face back to its normal color all throughout Christmas Eve dinner. Nonetheless, being with her like that was brilliant and he was not about to feel regretful.

Standing before her front door, Ron was eager to see how she looked in the gown as well as show her off to all his colleagues. The entire Weasley family was going to be there, with the exception of Percy. Ron knocked on the door before he let his mind drift off to his brother.

He'd decided not to Apparate in or Floo. He wanted to come to the door like a proper gentleman caller. Hermione pulled the door open and Ron nearly fell flat on his face. She was gorgeous! The deep red dress fit her perfectly. It was tight across the bodice with a slim skirt that gently dusted her heeled shoes. She glided across the room as Ron stood at the door dumfounded.

"Ron, are you coming in, or are you planning to let out all of my heat?" Hermione smirked as she got her cloak from the hook. Ron closed the door quickly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You…you look…beautiful…I mean, really, really beautiful," he said, feeling rather stupid for not being able to express himself properly.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she stepped close to him. She ran her hands up the front of his heavy black velvet cloak. "This is lovely," she murmured coming even closer.

"You like it?" Ron asked, already lowering his head for a kiss. "Ginny gave it to me for Christmas. She said I don't have anything fancy." He pressed his lips to hers and was slightly surprised when he immediately felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Hermione seemed to be getting more comfortable with showing him affection and Ron couldn't be happier.

"You know, we don't have to go," Ron said, as he pulled away from the kiss before it got too intense. "We could stay here and have our own party," he finished, sounding very naughty. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Behave," she said with a smile, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away to put on her cloak. "We are going to have a great time tonight."

"We sure are." Ron agreed as he helped her with her cloak, and they Apparated a moment later.

Hermione was amazed as she stepped into the hall the Ministry had procured for this New Year event. The music was filling every corner of the room, and people twirled on the dance floor. The lights were dim and each round table was decorated with extravagant flowers and candles. Hermione smiled as she glided through the room, being greeted by acquaintances and strangers alike.

She felt like royalty. She was on the arm of one of the handsomest men in the place. Her dress was lovely, her hair was actually behaving, and she felt very desirable. This was an odd feeling for her, as she never usually felt as if she was wanted, but with each smile or squeeze of her hand, Ron make her feel cherished. The way he guided her through the door, with his hand on the small of her back, seemed to scream, _"Mine! This woman belongs to me!"_ Hermione loved every minute of it.

It didn't take long to spot the Weasley table. How they managed to find a round table that fit 14 people was a shock to Hermione, but she was happy to sit with them all. Harry smiled widely as he saw them approaching. Hermione thought he looked quite dashing, but he always did clean up well. Ginny's emerald green dress made her hair look all the more ginger and it sparkled beautifully. When they got to the table, Hermione and Ron were introduced to Charlie's date, Bridgette, and George's date, Sherri. They were both lovely, Hermione thought.

A waiter approached carrying a tray loaded with champagne. He sat three bottles on the table and then vanished in a snap. The drinks were poured with almost everyone taking a glass.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, leaning into Ron. He looked at his wrist and smiled.

"Are you just testing to see if I'm wearing the watch you gave me for Christmas?"

"Not at all," Hermione smiled. "I simply wanted to know the time."

"Well, it's ten to seven. We've only just got here; you aren't going to ask me that every hour are you?"

"And what if I do?" Hermione smirked at him.

"Well, I'll just have to find a way to keep you quiet," Ron murmured against her ear and Hermione shivered, causing him to chuckle. It embarrassed her a bit that he could affect her that way, but she was too giddy to care now.

The food was delicious and the conversations were at a low roar around the table. Every so often, Ron would reach over and touch Hermione in some fashion. She loved that he seemed so comfortable showing affection for her in public. They had yet to share a kiss in front of people and she so hoped tonight would be the night. She wasn't really looking to have a snog session with him in the middle of the room, but she always secretly loved how Harry would kiss Ginny on the cheek or a chaste peck on the lips. It was sweet and endearing and she wanted that for herself.

"May I have your attention, please?" Fred stood with a glass of champagne in his hand, and caught the attention of his fellow guest at the table.

"I'd like to propose a toast…" he paused as everyone raised their glasses. "…to family," he nodded toward his parents and his siblings. "To young love," he nodded to Harry and Ginny, then to Ron and Hermione. "To young families," he nodded towards Bill and Fleur. "To old love," he nodded towards his parents with a big smile until he caught the look Mrs. Weasley shot at him. "Er…I meant to say, lasting love!" He smiled, sheepishly causing a chuckle around the table.

Turning to Angelina, he smiled in a way Hermione was certain she had never seen Fred smile before, it was only for Angelina.

"Finally," he began, "to the woman who has agreed to be my wife, I—" the table exploded with a roaring cheer; so much so that they pulled the attention of lots of tables around them.

After all the congratulatory hugs and kisses were dispensed and Fred finished his toast, the table settled back into the comfortable murmur. Ron leaned over to Hermione, his lips brushed her ear and she fought hard not to swoon.

"You want to dance?" he asked, causing Hermione to give him a rather shocked smile.

"I'd love to," she answered, but before either of them got out of their seat, Fleur leaned forward and spoke to Angelina.

"So, when is ze' baby coming?"

A hush fell over the table and even through Angelina's dark skin, Hermione could see the red creeping over her cheeks. She looked as though she had been momentarily petrified.

"I…I'm sorry, you are pregnant, no?" Fleur followed up.

Angelina gave a short nod and Fred looked as if he was about to faint. Apparently he had no clue that he was about to be a father.

"Ange'?" he whispered, and she looked at him just as a silent tear fell from her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie. I was planning to tell you tonight…I…I…" she looked around the table as all eyes watched them intently. "…excuse me." She bolted from the table and headed toward the lavatory. Fred rounded on Fleur.

"What the fuck was that?" he shouted. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Oy! Don't shout at my wife!" Bill growled at his brother and put a protective arm around Fleur's shoulder. She was looking very regretful, and just a little frightened.

"I am sorry, I…I thought it was obvious," Fleur whispered.

"Well, yes, dear, it was obvious, but it was also obvious that if they weren't speaking of it, then neither should we," Mrs. Weasley said with a slight glare to Fleur, and it only seemed to make her feel worse.

"Obvious to whom?" Fred shouted, and Hermione was in agreement with him, because it was not at all obvious to her. Angelina was still just as slim as always and the dress she wore showed all of her lovely curves.

"A mother can tell these things, and it's all in Angelina's face. She is glowing, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I noticed 'zat she was not drinking 'ze champagne," Fleur followed quietly. "And then I noticed 'ze glow." Fred sat looking rather spellbound. It was obvious that he hadn't noticed either thing.

Ginny stood and said she was going to look in on Angelina, Hermione followed. As they pushed open the door to the lavatory, they found her dabbing her eyes and trying to fix her make up. She gave them a watery smile.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked and Angelina nodded. She dabbed at her eyes again and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Fleur came in. She rushed right up to Angelina with a stricken expression.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to upset you," she said taking Angelina's hand, her French burr heavy because she was upset. "I only meant to…I don't know what I meant, but I did not mean to ruin it for you, you must believe me."

"It's fine," Angelina sniffed. "I'm sure it's the hormones that have me all mad like this." She smiled.

"It may not have been the way you wanted it to come out, but it's still wonderful news!" Ginny said, taking Angelina's other hand. "I'm going to have another sister! And I'm going to be an aunt again!" she smiled wide then she hugged her soon to be sister-in-law.

Then Ginny did something that Hermione had only seen her do once before, she pulled Fleur to her and gave her a hug. The action seemed to have surprised Fleur as well because she gave a little squeak.

"Come here, Hermione," Ginny ordered and Hermione stepped into the group hug. "If I know my brother, you'll be the next addition to the sisterhood!" she winked at Hermione, which caused her cheeks to go bright red. She and Ron hadn't even made love yet and Ginny was talking about marriage. Hermione knew it was something that she wanted, but she also knew she was not ready.

"We'll be here for you, Ange, it's going to be tough," Ginny said.

"Honestly, women have babies all the time, I'm sure I'll do fine," Angelina answered with a sniff.

"I think she meant being married to Fred," Hermione said dryly before she even thought about it, and they all looked at her for a second and then burst into laughter.

"That's exactly what I meant!" Ginny laughed louder.

After a few more hugs and laughs, the women checked their hair and makeup and headed back to the party. All except Hermione, who needed to use the loo. As she was fixing her gown behind the locked stall door, she heard the lavatory door open and the room flood with the sounds of the New Year festivities going on.

"Ugh! This party is atrocious!" Hermione heard a woman complain, and could tell she was standing by the sinks. Her voice sounded familiar.

"It's not that bad, Mildred." Another woman replied.

"It is! There aren't any viable bloaks here and the food is horrid!"

"The food is fine and there are plenty of good men here, it's just none of them are your precious Weasley!" the other girl snapped at her friend, and Hermione stopped fussing with her gown immediately. She pressed her eye to the crack between the stall door and the wall. Sure enough, she did know that voice. It was Dixon. Hermione gathered that her first name was Mildred.

Dixon looked panicked for a moment and shushed her friend harshly. The other girl, a mousy looking thing with a grey gown on, looked briefly frightened at being scolded by her friend.

"Are you talking about Ron Weasley?" A third girl asked, and Hermione couldn't see her from where she was in the stall, and she didn't recognize the voice.

"No," Dixon answered, but at the same time her mousy friend said, "Yes." She was rewarded with a kick to her shin for that.

"Oh, well, he is dreamy isn't he?" The third girl plugged on. "Those eyes and that smile, and he is such a gentleman!"

"Who are you?" Dixon asked, rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Daphne." Hermione could see Dixon shaking the girl's hand, but she still couldn't see the girl.

"I'm Mildred and this is Lila. How do you know Ron?" Dixon asked as if she was interrogating the girl.

"Oh, well I went out with him." Daphne answered, and Hermione was now flat against the door trying with all her might to see this woman. She wanted to burst out of the stall and hex them all just for talking about HER boyfriend. Part of her cringed at this juvenile behavior, but the part of her that wanted to hear just what else was going to be said was stomping her maturity into the ground, so she listened further.

"My father is his father's boss and we went out on a lovely date."

"Really?" Dixon inquired, and Hermione was certain that these women should be able to hear her, panting uncontrollably as she was, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Dixon followed up and then glanced at the stall that Hermione was in. She stepped back suddenly, wondering if Dixon knew she was there.

"Well, yes, but I don't think he was with her when we went out," Daphne answered.

"So how is he in the sack?" Dixon asked bluntly, and Hermione was back peering through the gap. The Auror had a devilish smirk on her face and a wicked gleam in her eyes. Hermione could hear Daphne sputtering to answer the question, while mousy Lila giggled.

"Oh come on, you can tell us. I know you don't expect us to believe that a pretty thing like yourself went out on a date with one of Britain's most eligible bachelors and he didn't have a go with you?"

"Well, I…I really shouldn't say. It wouldn't be proper."

"Oh come off it, we're all friends here." Dixon said, and her voice dripped with agenda. "Who are you here with?" she asked.

"My father," Daphne answered sadly.

"Well, that won't do; you will be with us for the rest of the evening! We could use a third in our group and I can't think of a better person to fill it!" Dixon smiled wide, and Hermione could hear poor Daphne nearly gushing with delight.

"Oh thank you! I haven't made any real friends here so that would be just great!" Hermione wanted to tell the silly girl that she still hadn't made any friends, but Dixon started speaking again.

"So, tell us…what's Weasley like?" There was a griping silence as all waited for that answer. Hermione's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure it should be knocking against the stall door.

"Oh he's a dreamy kisser, wonderful lips," Daphne said, and Hermione's eyes slipped closed as she felt her heart twist in her chest. Ron had lied to her, lied to her on their first date.

"Really? What else?" Dixon asked eagerly, as Lila continued to giggle.

"Well, he…he…"

"He what?" Lila shouted this time.

"Well, he has a magnificent…um…well…"

"What? Cock?" Dixon finished for the girl. Though Hermione could not see Daphne, from the shrieks of laughter coming from Dixon and Lila, she knew that Daphne had confirmed the answer.

She was going to be sick. Hermione turned toward the toilet, holding her stomach. Ron had been intimate with this girl and he lied to her about it. True, she had never asked him if he were a virgin and perhaps she shouldn't have assumed, but for him to say that he didn't kiss this girl, well it was only logical that he hadn't slept with her either.

"He is very well endowed," Daphne continued and Hermione paused. God help her, she just couldn't stop listening to this rubbish.

"Really?" Dixon inquired enthusiastically. "How big is he?"

"Well," Daphne began, now sounding as if she was having the time of her life with her new best friends. "I could hardly fit him in my mouth!" The women wailed with squeals of delight, but that was all Hermione could take.

She turned sharply and burst out of the stall like a mad woman. She could feel the anger coursing through her like an erupting volcano and she knew that if she wasn't careful, she could have a burst of uncontrolled magic and tear the entire lavatory down.

Hermione's eyes landed on Dixon first. The Auror met her glare unflinchingly and even threw in a smirk. It confirmed that somewhere along the way, Dixon must have realized that Hermione was in that stall. Then her eyes landed on Lila. She did not know this witch, but the girl seemed smart enough to know that she should be frightened, for she backed away from Hermione and stood behind Dixon.

Finally, her eyes met Daphne's. She was standing by the sinks with her hands over her mouth and an astonished look on her face. Hermione let her eyes rake over this girl who had gotten to her man before she could. She was panting with a mix a fury and pain, right now, the fury was winning. Rounding on the group, Hermione gritted her teeth.

"If any of you think you are woman enough to take him away from me…have at it! I dare you!" she snapped, her mouth opened again, as a catalogue of hexes rolled through her head and nearly danced off of her tongue. Dixon seemed to sense this, and she went for her wand, but Hermione was faster.

Dixon's wand flew to the other side of the lavatory, for Hermione only had to think 'Expelliarmus' for it to be effective. Hermione clucked her tongue as the tip of her wand pointed ominously at Dixon's throat.

"Not at all impressive for an Auror, _shame_," she bit out in a tone that was far too menacing for her own ears to recognize. Quick as a flash, she turned on her heel, but just before she marched out of the lavatory, her anger got the better of her, and with a flick of her wand, all three women were slapped across the lips by an invisible hand.

As she stormed through the crowd, shoving party goers out of her way and knocking into wait-staff, Hermione was nearly shaking with fury! _How could he?_ When she got to the table, Ron stood with a big smile. This was something that would have made her sigh; that he would stand to help her sit, but now, it only angered her more. Before she fully realized what had happened, Hermione's palm had connected hard with the side of Ron's face.

The slap silenced the table, but it was the look on Ron's face that made Hermione want to die. He looked so lost and confused. She could see that he was trying to work out what he had done, not ever thinking that she had gone mental, but that he had messed up somewhere. That was another thing that broke her heart about Ron; he always thought he didn't measure up. It was too late however, she had already slapped him, and she had already drawn the attention of the table. Right now, the pain had overtaken the anger.

"You are a filthy liar, Ronald Weasley!" she hissed, and Ron simply gaped at her with his hand on his cheek. Hermione tuned to the table, all eyes wide and mouths open.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, as her chin quivered and her eyes swam with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "Ha—happy New Year everyone." She turned abruptly and practically ran from the room. The moment her feet reached outside, she Apparated out of there.

88888

Ron stood there, far too stunned and confused to be embarrassed. He turned and looked at his family, they all seemed just as confused. Rubbing his sore cheek he looked in the direction of the lavatory, just to see if there was something that could have possibly upset her so. He found his answer immediately as he saw Daphne rushing toward him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted and the entire table looked in the direction he was staring. They watched raptly as the blonde girl went racing up to Ron.

"What did you do?" Ron screeched.

"I'm so sorry, Ron, I didn't mean it…I didn't know she was there! I swear it!" Daphne pleaded with wide tearful eyes. "I just wanted friends and they wanted to know what happened on our date. I just got carried away, because I wanted them to like me!" she finished sadly.

Ron overheard George ask if she was the knob-job girl, to which he was punched in the arm by Charlie. Ron had nothing he could possibly say to Daphne or his family, so he simply raced from the hall and Apparated as fast as he could to Hermione's flat.

The wind tore at him as he struggled to make it up the street. Ron wisely thought against Apparating straight into Hermione's flat, for fear that she may be waiting with a hex, so he Apparated to the corner. It was snowing again and he knew they would have a couple feet by the time this storm was through.

Pulling his cloak tightly around him, Ron looked ahead and saw Hermione battling against the storm just as he was, though she was fairing far worse seeing as she weighed a lot less. He reasoned that she decided not to simply Apparate into her flat and that thought scared him. She must have needed to walk off some of her anger, and that was never a good sign.

Nevertheless, Ron ran up the street as fast as he could and called out her name. Hermione turned and her eyes gave away nothing. It nearly stopped his heart.

"Hermione! Stop, please!" he shouted, just as he reached her. She continued to stomp against the howling winds. Ron stretched out his long arms and grabbed her hand, but she wrenched it way.

"Hermione, please! We need to talk about this!" This time Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"Talk about what? The fact that you lied to me!" she screamed over the loud wind.

"I didn't lie to you!" Ron shouted just as loudly and a gust of wind nearly choked him.

"Well what would you call it? I flat out asked you if you'd kissed that girl and you told me no!"

"I didn't kiss her!" Ron yelled, and Hermione looked as if she'd had enough so she struggled out of his grip. Ron, however was too fast for her and grabbed her again, this time, he held her firmly, for she was not getting away from him until he'd had his say.

"STOP IT!" he raged. "LISTEN TO ME!" he gave her shoulders a little snap-like shake. She looked frightened by his force, and it was the last thing Ron wanted to do, but he felt like he was losing his mind. He could not lose her, not now, not when they had come through so much. Quickly, he pushed her into the alcove at the bottom of the stairs to her flat. It cut the wind and they could now be heard better.

"Hermione," he began again at a much more civilized tone, though the intensity was still there. "I don't know what you heard in that lavatory, but I did not do anything with that girl!"

"She says you are a dreamy kisser! I know that to be true! She said you…your…your…" Hermione looked down in the direction of his crotch, and Ron caught onto what she was talking about. His eyes went wide. "She said she could hardly fit you in her…her…_mouth_." she eked out the last word, and Ron wanted to die.

"Hermione—"

"Was she lying?"

"Hermione—"

"WAS SHE LYING?" she screamed in his face and it nearly scared Ron to death. It must have been the pause that made Hermione go limp in his arms for she seemed to have lost all of her fight. Simply slipping from his grip with the grace of a dancer, she turned and headed up the steps to her flat. It wasn't until she reached her door that Ron snapped out of his stupor and raced up after her.

"Listen to me Hermione! I did not shag that girl!" Hermione turned slowly, and her posture screamed of fatigue.

"It doesn't matter, Ron." And that response, more than anything else is what worried Ron the most. She looked as though she'd given up and suddenly, Ron was angry. She didn't believe him, she didn't trust him.

"It does matter!" he shouted with a growl. "I went out on that date and I didn't want to go! That girl bloody attacked me!" he wailed, and Hermione looked rather skeptical.

"She attacked you?" she asked with pursed lips. "You're a big man, Ron, and she's no bigger than I am, you expect me to believe that you couldn't get her off of you?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you! Not without hurting her! I did not want to kiss her! She kissed me and I pushed her off of me," Ron said intensely, then he mellowed a bit.

"She got my fly down somehow and…Merlin, this is embarrassing," he murmured and finally let go of Hermione so he could rake his hands though his hair. It was a good sign that she was still standing there and hadn't bolted into her flat.

"Hermione I did not want her to touch me, but I was caught off guard. Nothing about that date led me to believe that she would pounce on me like that."

"Why didn't you simply tell me that when I asked if you'd kissed her?"

"I was humiliated!" he shouted and Hermione took a step back from him. "Fuck! How do you think it feels to have a tiny woman force herself on you and you can barely get control of the situation? If it had been reversed, I would have been locked away for doing something like that to a woman!" He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "It's not fair and it's not right that I should be embarrassed, and really Hermione, if you want to chuck me over it…over something that happened BEFORE you and I were together, something that I did not want…well, then you are NOT the woman I thought you were!" Ron finished his rant and took a big gulping breath.

They stood silently, the wind blowing random flecks of snow on them. Ron hadn't meant to shout at her, but he was so frustrated. They'd come so close…so close to finally having what he thought they both wanted that he was almost sick at the thought of it all going to waste now. With a defeated posture, Ron turned to leave. He'd said all he could say to Hermione, if this was what she wanted, he'd give it to her, even if it he'd rather cut out his heart.

"Wait," she whispered, and reached out a hand to grab his arm. Ron stopped instantly, a hopeful look in his eyes. Hermione looked down at the ground, seemingly looking for the words that he knew would crush him.

"Ron…I…I don't think you know what you do to me," she said, and it was barely audible over the howl of the wind, but Ron had heard her. With his heart in his throat he stepped back in front of her.

"Whatever it is, Hermione, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"No, Ron, it's not…it isn't bad, what you do. I've never felt this way in my life and it scares me. I get so…so…insane when I even think that someone else has touched you. I wanted to beat them all senseless, especially that cow, Dixon!" she raged, causing a rather shocked expression to arrive on Ron's face.

"Honestly, Ron, I don't think you have any idea how I feel about you." Ron proved her point by simply gaping at her. "When I'm with you I feel beautiful, I—"

"You are beautiful, Hermione!" he said, not fully understanding what she was trying to say.

"If I am, it's because you believe it so much, Ron. Don't you see? You make me feel as if I belong here, in this world and even though I'm almost loath to say it out loud, I love how you make me feel like a woman. I love that I get giggly and dreamy when you're around. I love when you do sweet things like hold the door for me or help me with my chair. I love how big and manly you are," she said a bit breathlessly as she looked up at Ron in amazement.

"I used to mock girls who behaved the way you make me want to behave. I rolled my eyes at the girls who got a silly grin on their faces whenever a certain guy came in the room; or got tongue tied whenever the object of their affections spoke to them. I thought it was utterly ridiculous that a girl could lose her ability to think just because a handsome guy kissed her. You've proven me wrong on every account, Ronald."

He swallowed thickly, not fully believing his ears. The couple stared at each other for a long moment. Ron still didn't quite know what Hermione was trying to tell him, and he didn't want to get his hopes up because there was still room for her to pull the rug out from under him.

"When I heard that girl say those things tonight, I felt as if my heart would explode. Then I felt as if I could squeeze her by her stupid little neck until her eyes popped out!"

"Hermione!" Ron said disbelievingly, though he had a smirk on his face. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the slightest bit overjoyed that she was moved to violence over him.

"My point is, when I heard her say those things, it all came crashing back down on me."

"What?" he whispered.

"Everything! Those feelings that I don't belong in this world. Those feelings of being the ugly, bushy haired, bucked-tooth little bossy-britches that I used to be. Those feelings that told me, no one as plain and as ridged as me deserves someone as handsome and fantastic as you!"

"Hermione…you sound as if you think you're the winner in this arrangement, but I'm here to tell you, I am the one who has come out on top. I am the one who is out of my league!" He looked at her with wide eyes. Ron could barely believe his ears. Hermione was everything! How could she think that he was too good for _her_?

"So what does it mean when two people each think that the person they are with is too good for them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It means…we are perfect for each other," Ron answered and although her head was down, he could see the small smile on her face and he nearly collapsed from the joy. He reached forward and took her hands in his. They were ice cold.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Hermione murmured, still looking at the ground.

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"No, Ron, you didn't." She looked up suddenly and her hand was now on his cheek. "I'll never hit you again. It was awful."

"It wasn't actually a party for me either," he smiled.

"Forgive me?" she asked seriously.

"It's forgotten," Ron replied, and his head was already dipping to take her mouth in a kiss.

The adrenaline was rushing through his veins from this tumultuous incident, and he was nearly dizzy from it, or perhaps that was the kiss. They were locked in a fierce embrace as Ron pushed his cold tongue into Hermione's cold mouth. The two of them shivered from the weather, but also from the power of the kiss. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away, then she turned and opened the door to her flat. She grabbed Ron's hand to pull him inside, but he didn't budge.

"Come in, Ron," Hermione said in a husky tone.

"I think I'll head home, you should get some rest."

"Come in, Ron," she repeated.

"Hermione, I'd love to come in, but…but I'm an emotional wreck right now, and I don't trust myself to be able to stop when you say…"

"No one is saying stop, Ron." Her eyes met his unflinchingly, and Ron's breath left him just as if he'd been punched in the gut. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Her...Hermione," he panted, unable to form any other words. She tugged on his hand and pulled him into the flat like a reluctant toddler being dragged along by his mum.

The door slammed shut behind him.

A/N: Never fear, this cliffie won't keep you waiting long! I have already submitted the tenth and final chapter of this story so no death threats about how could I leave you hanging! I will have this story concluded before DH comes out as I know no one will be interested in reading my stuff when the master will have her final book out!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews thus far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even with the cliffie.

Thank you so much to my wonderful Beta Jamie! I'm so happy I've met you. Also to Laurie, I've yet to thank you officially for the help you've given to this story. I hope you can forgive me, charge it to my fried brain and not my heart.

Coming Next: Chapter 10 A VERY Happy New Year!

Karen

17


	10. Chapter 10 A VERY Happy New Year

Transitions

Chapter 10 A VERY Happy New Year!

The moment the door slammed shut, Hermione was on him. She knew that if she wanted to let Ron know that she was serious, she had to be the aggressor and then he'd take the lead. They kissed frantically as they banged into furniture and stumbled down the short hallway to her bedroom.

Ron hoisted her up in the air and practically carried her the rest of the way, landing in a sloppy fumble on her bed. He was struggling to get out of his cloak and Hermione was eager to help him. _Too many clothes,_ she thought, as she yanked on the clasp. He broke the kiss and got off the bed. For a moment, she was going to protest, but then she realized that he was undressing, and this, she did not want to miss.

Standing before her, Ron pulled off his heavy cloak and let it fall to the floor. Within the next instant his dinner jacket was off and his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Hermione watched in rapt silence. She had never seen anything as captivating as Ronald Weasley undressing for her.

His freckled chest made its first appearance of the night and she let her eyes travel down the defined lines of his torso to where his hands made quick work of his belt. His trousers were open now and sliding silently down his long lean legs. Hermione swallowed thickly as she stared at his tented boxers. There was something large and hard in there that was eager to get out. She was so mesmerized by it that she hadn't even noticed that Ron was holding out his hand to her.

Snapping out of her stupor, Hermione took his hand and allowed him to pull her off of the bed. She was in his arms the next second and they were kissing vigorously. Her cool hands slid around his waist and up his back. Ron's skin was smooth and taut. She had never felt him like this, and before she could stop herself, she pulled away from the kiss and rubbed her face against his chest as if she was channeling Crookshanks.

God, if it wasn't for the fact that Ron moaned like it was the best thing he had ever felt, she would have been mortified, for it was such a strange thing to do. Her lips pressed against his chest and she kissed her way back up to his mouth. His arms wrapped around her tightly and she felt her zipper slide down. With a silent shimmer, her gown slipped down her body and pooled at her feet.

Ron's breathing was hot and heavy as he latched onto her neck with a hungry mouth. His hands were everywhere as if he couldn't quite believe what he was feeling. Hermione wanted desperately to lie down; her legs were turning to jelly. Ron must have noticed that he was supporting nearly all of her weight so he moved them to the bed once more.

Hermione's red bra and knickers were the only things keeping her from being completely nude and she found that she desperately wanted them off, even as scary as that thought was, but Ron was kissing her again and she couldn't think.

He lay half on her, half off and she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. His hand trailed over her waist and up to her breast. He caressed the right one gently then moved his hand around her back.

"Mmm, it's…it's in the front," Hermione whispered timidly, and with trembling fingers, she unhooked her bra and pulled the cups away from her breasts. Ron simply gazed at them for a full minute. It was beginning to make her self-conscious.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as his left hand traveled up her abdomen and took hold of her breast again. Hermione's eyes slipped closed. His hands were so large and powerful. It amazed her how he managed to be so gentle.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he moved the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

"Yes," Hermione whispered with her eyes still shut.

She had no idea Ron's mouth was about to make contact with her left breast, so when it did, she gave a jolt and he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No…I was just…surprised," she panted.

Having his mouth on her was like no other feeling she had ever had before. It sent tingles clear down to her toes. It stopped her mind from turning over thoughts and her mind was always turning over something. As his head dipped again, Hermione tried to prepare herself but it was of no use. When Ron's warm wet mouth covered her perky breast and his tongue flicked over her hard nipple, she was unable to keep the moan from slipping across her lips.

He rolled on top if her and snuggled himself between her legs. It was as if that one movement was the signal they were both waiting for to begin grinding against each other. Knickers against boxers, they were creating a fire down below. Ron's breathing was ragged in her ear as he ran his wet tongue up the curve of her neck and sucked her lobe into his mouth.

Suddenly, Ron rolled off of her partially, and Hermione was momentarily worried that he was having second thoughts, but when he slipped his hand into her knickers she knew that stopping was the furthest thing from his mind. He'd gotten the undergarment to her knees when he seemed unable to wait any longer because his hand was sliding back up her inner thigh. Hermione kicked her legs to shimmy the knickers off her legs.

His hand was on her now, and Hermione was nearly breathless, as she remembered how good this felt from the other night. She did not want him to finish her like he'd done that first time, she wanted to finish while looking in his eyes as he went along with her. Squeezing her eyes tight, she rolled her hips with the rhythm of Ron's hand.

"Oh God," he rasped. "…so….soft," he wheezed.

For her part, Hermione could only groan and sputter gibberish. Her fumbling hand tried to find Ron's body, one part of his body in particular. He seemed to sense that she was after something so he rolled completely off of her, and lay on his side, his hand still working her intently. Hermione turned on her side as well, smashing his hand between her thighs but, Ron still managed to keep his fingers going.

She struggled to get his boxers off, and he finally removed his hand from her center and gave her some assistance. Quick as a flash Ron had yanked them off and tossed them somewhere in the room. He was back on her instantly, but this time, he caressed her breast and sucked her neck.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the part of his anatomy that just sprang free from his boxers. It was her first time seeing a penis outside of a book. What Ron was doing to her breast and her neck was clouding her mind, but she couldn't take her eyes off his manhood. It was pink and veiny and hard and it looked like it hurt. It appeared to twitch and move without any effort from Ron. It was not very attractive, but God help her, she wanted it badly.

Still on their sides facing each other, Hermione took a slow deliberate hand and followed a trail of deep ginger hair down Ron's stomach, then over the curls that nestled his cock. The moment her hand made contact with his shaft, Ron stilled. She could tell he was trying very hard to keep up his actions, but he simply couldn't.

Hermione was very surprised by the silkiness of it. The way the skin moved when she moved her hand, even though it looked tight and rigid. As she gently stroked upward, Ron sucked in a sharp breath. Meeting his eyes, she could tell that he liked that so she did it again and got the same reaction. Again and again, she stroked him that way until Ron was moaning in a soft, constant hum.

His large hand covered hers then he squeezed gently, and slightly increased the speed of her stroke. Hermione knew he was teaching her how to please him, and she honed in on this bit of education like key information on the most important test of her life. Within seconds she had mastered the technique and Ron was panting and thrusting in her hand vigorously.

She was in awe of his reactions to this. The flush of his skin, the light sheen of sweat, and the faint tremble to his body let her know that she was doing it right. He had completely stopped touching her, and although Hermione could have felt slighted by that, it thrilled her even more. The fact that she could touch him and make him completely lose himself was mind blowing to her.

Her hand pumped vigorously, as she held his thick cock firmly in her grip. She looked down his body, watching all the changes it was going through. His testicles were pulled tight to his body now and she was sure that's not how they were in the beginning. Suddenly, Ron's body jerked.

"Wait! Hermione…stop…stop…wai…" he shouted as if someone had their hand around his throat, but it was of no use. Hermione did not heed his warning, or rather, she did not have time to, for in the next instant Ron's cock exploded. She jerked her head back quickly for the first blast nearly hit her in the face. Soon her breasts, belly and hand had been spattered by Ron, but she kept a firm grip on his pulsing cock. It was mainly because she wanted to experience this entire thing from start to finish.

With wide eyes, Hermione watched as Ron's penis continued to thump and spurt a few more times. He seemed unable to unclench his muscles until the very last of it was out and then he collapsed on his back with an exhausted sigh. Hermione removed her hand from him and looked down at the substance on her fingers, chest and stomach. She probably should have been disgusted, but she wasn't. This was a part of Ron and she found nothing unpleasant about it at all. Ron opened his eyes as if they had been glued together.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I hadn't meant to…to…you know…before we…could be together."

"It's alright," Hermione smiled at him. He was so lovely.

"No, it's not," he murmured and then looked down at her body. "Shite, look at the mess I made, I'm so sorry, Hermione…I've ruined it." he said sadly as he sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, Ron. Honestly, I'm not upset," she replied, studying the back of him. He had truly grown into a magnificent looking man. Ron sat up with his wand in his hand and a second later, Hermione felt her body tingle as the magic cleaned her.

"Come here," she whispered as she slid up the bed and rested her head on a fluffy pillow. He didn't move right away, merely sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. Hermione pulled back the covers and got under them. Now that they weren't up against one another, it was rather nippy in there. Ron crawled over to her and got under the covers as well. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…I wanted it to be…different," he whispered into the top of her head.

"Ron, it's fine, I mean it. We can always try again tomorrow," she said softly, and gave his chest a kiss. She felt him pull away from her and instantly wondered what was wrong. Peering up at him, she found that he was looking at her incredulously.

"Tomorrow? I'll be ready to go again in about five minutes!" he said with a smirk, but there was a look in his eyes that let her know he was serious.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly, and he nodded, turning the smirk into a full smile.

"So…while we wait…" Ron hissed in a naughty tone that Hermione was getting all too familiar with. He tossed the covers back to expose her curves, and began to kiss his way down her body.

88888

What started out as eager exploration quickly turned to blind panic as Ron realized he had no idea what he was going to do. He had never done this before. As he let his mouth linger around Hermione's navel, he glanced up at her and sure enough, she was looking at him with hazy expectation. Ron swallowed thickly, and began his decent.

If he had been thinking, he would have waited until they'd done more, or actually consummated their relationship. What if he was rubbish at this and it put her off for everything else? Or worse, what if he didn't like it and hurt Hermione's feelings. From what he remembered of what Fred told him about his first time doing this to Angelina, it was brilliant. In fact, all of his brothers made him think that it would be the most delicious thing he would ever taste in his life. _Better than even bacon?_

Gently, Ron pushed her thighs wider and kissed each of them. He could hear Hermione's breathing take on a shallow pant. She was anxious…so was he. Suddenly face to _face_ with her womanhood, he found that he really wanted to look at it; learn it, feel it and be one with it. Somehow he thought even Hermione would frown on him taking notes at this moment.

Ron licked his lips and the next time his tongue came out of his mouth he was tasting her. The first swipe made her twitch and he paused, checking her expression for any signs of discomfort. There were none, only eager curiosity, so he went in again and was pleasantly surprised that he was not bothered by the taste. In fact, there was hardly any taste at all.

Feeling braver, Ron pressed his lips to her folds and circled his tongue between them several times. He had no clue what he was doing as everything his brothers had told him was so far gone out of his mind at the moment that he could barely remember he even had brothers.

With a dogged determination, Ron decided he would have to do something so he began to work his mouth as though he were kissing _her_ mouth. It was impossible to tell if Hermione was enjoying this because the only sounds coming from her were choppy sporadic pants. Nonetheless, he continued because honestly, it was beginning to get him excited. His cock was so hard that he briefly wondered if he would come just from tasting her.

Though his skill was definitely at an amateur status, Ron was a determined student and just as Hermione had learned to please him, he was not going to stop until he found out how to make her scream. As it was, the howling wind outside was the loudest thing in the room, coupled with the wet sounds of his mouth on her folds.

Hermione's feet found their way to his shoulders and that movement opened her up more for him. Ron glanced up at her as his tongue slipped lower, taking full advantage of her bent legs. She looked as if she were praying. Her eyes were closed tightly and her lips were moving silently. Every so often, she would look down at him with a rather startled look on her face, but a moment later her head would fall back to the bed as if she could take no more.

Ron was trying to lick and kiss every bit of this area that he could find. He wanted her to moan and wail and come hard, but she wasn't doing any of this yet and he was beginning to feel as if he was simply rubbish at it. Flicking the tip of his tongue against the hard nub he found nestled between her slick lips caused Hermione to make her first real sound. It was a soft whimper, but it excited Ron tremendously.

Determined to be a better student at this than he was during all of his years at Hogwarts, Ron latched onto the nub with firm lips and sucked, it got another noise, this time a moan. He slipped his hands under her bum and held her as if he was about to drink down her essence…perhaps he was. Working his mouth over her as if he were kissing her deeply, Ron alternated gentle sucking of her clit until Hermione was fairly shaking and a sheen of sweat had broken out all over her body.

Peeking up at her again, Ron found that she was now holding firmly to her breasts and squeezing them. He groaned loudly as that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen her do. Her face was screwed up in the most ghastly expression. She looked as if she were in serious pain; so much so, that Ron was about to pull away and ask if she was okay. Hermione must have sensed that he was going to stop because her hands flew down and latched onto his hair. No, he was not going anywhere. He almost smiled.

She was so wet now, slippery even, and she was panting faster. The sound of smacking and slurping resonated loudly in the room, and it was driving Ron so mad that he was scarcely aware that he had begun to grind against the bed. Suddenly, without warning, Hermione gave out a hoarse wail as her thighs began to tremble, and within the next instant she was pumping her pelvis against his face, then she arched back with another shout and froze for a long moment. She seemed to be straining so hard that an angry vein bulged from her neck as well as her forehead. Ron could feel her inner muscles spasm, almost knocking, against his mouth as he continued to slowly suck.

Then, it was as if she had been de-boned, for her legs fell from his shoulders, her hands released the deathly grip they had on his hair, and her head flopped to the side. Ron peppered her vagina and inner thighs with gentle kisses then moved up her stomach, unable to keep the smile off his face. He had done it, he had pleasured a woman and done it well judging from Hermione's reaction but still, he needed verbal confirmation. So as he crawled up her body, pausing to kiss her breast, he decided to simply ask her.

"Did you like it?" he whispered as he kissed her other breast. She did not answer and it made him worry slightly. Unable to look her in the face, he kept his head low.

"If…if you didn't…I can try again. Tell me what you like, and I'll do it, I promise." Still, no response and this time Ron looked up. Hermione lay perfectly still, her eyes closed peacefully and her mouth slightly open. She looked…

"Hermione!" Ron hissed in a loud whisper.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted when he got no response from his first attempt to rouse her.

He sat up quickly on his knees, and tapped her face gently, but nothing happened. Again he slapped her softly, but still there was nothing from her. She was breathing, he could tell, but he had no clue what was wrong with her. Suddenly he remembered his wand so he leapt off the bed, and began rummaging through his discarded clothing. Just as he found it and turned to aim it at Hermione, she stirred.

With cat like grace, she stretched and yawned as if she'd just awakened from the best nap she'd had in ages. Ron stood breathless as his hands shook violently. It would be years before he would realize that it was _this_ incident and not the war that brought about that annoying and sometimes embarrassing hand tremor.

"Wha — what the hell happened to you?" he asked as his heart thumped in his chest from a horrible mix of nerves and relief.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked with another yawn and stretch. "I must've passed out for a moment," she smiled.

"Passed out? Passed out! " Ron shouted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as if she had no clue what he was on about.

"Does that happen every time?" he nearly screamed at her.

"Well, I wouldn't know would I? I've never had it done before." she smiled.

Ron simply gaped at her. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was nearly white from fear. Hermione was stretching on the bed and snuggling into the fluffy comforter as if this was the coziest situation two people could find themselves in. Had Ron been in a better frame of mind, he would have found it very erotic but as it stood, she'd just scared him shiteless.

"Um…I've…I've got a headache…do you have any potion?" he mumbled.

"Sure, it's in the cupboard in the lav'," she yawned and her eyes slipped closed. "Hurry back to bed, it's nippy."

Had Hermione's eyes been open, she would have seen that Ron did not go get the potion, but walked out of the bedroom.

88888

Hermione's eyes blinked open slowly. She felt brilliant, cozy and comfortable. Glancing at her clock, she realized that she'd been asleep for nearly three quarters of an hour and the New Year had not come yet. She stretched long and gave her stomach a little scratch. Looking to her left, she realized that she was in bed alone. Her first thought was that Ron was in the loo, but upon glancing in there, she could tell that it was empty. Then she remembered…remembered what had happened and how he seemed a bit panicked by her reaction.

She sat up in her bed, holding the comforter to her naked bosom. That had not been a normal reaction. Who passes out during oral sex? No one, that's who! Panic and doubt began to creep up in her chest. Maybe something was wrong with her, maybe she would do that every time and Ron would never want to touch her? Maybe he'd already left?

Hermione scrambled from the bed, nearly falling over the tangled sheets around her legs. She pulled it free from the bed and wrapped it around her body. A vast sigh of relief escaped her lungs when she got to the other side of the bed and saw that Ron's clothing was still on the floor.

Silently, she stepped out of her bedroom and found Ron sitting quietly at her kitchen table sipping tea. He was still as naked as the day he was born and just as beautiful she was sure. His back was to her so she knew he didn't notice her approaching.

"Ron?" she whispered as she stepped up beside him.

"Hey, love," he looked up at her with a tired smile.

"Are…are you alright?"

"Me? Sure, I'm fine. Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Yes, of course," she answered quietly, and then there was an awkward silence that followed. Hermione tightened the sheet around her while Ron took another sip of his tea. She cleared her throat gently.

"Ron, are you angry with me?" she asked, looking down at her toes.

"What? Don't be daft, why would I be angry with you?"

"Well, you…you seem a bit afraid of me and maybe don't to want to touch me…"

"Hermione," Ron sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her down on his lap. "You scared the shite out of me! I thought…well, I don't know what I thought, but it brought me back to that day at the final battle when…when I couldn't wake you. I was scared, is all. I'm not angry." He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and his hair tickled her cheek.

"Are you ever going to do that to me again?" she asked, hating that she was even the slightest bit embarrassed about the fact that she wanted him to do it to her again, all the time if possible.

"Well," Ron began as he fisted the sheets at her hips. "I'd like to do it again, I…I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ron, it's just…_sex_…it's not going to kill me. Besides, I'd wager none of your _brothers_ have ever made a woman pass out before." She quirked an eyebrow as Ron's head shot up so he could look her in the eyes. She could see that he was trying very hard not to smile, but the blush on his cheeks and ears were giving him away.

"Ronald!" Hermione said very severely. "I had better not hear even a whisper of this from any of your brothers!"

It was obvious that he was giving his best effort not to smile, but it wasn't working. Hermione had apparently given him something to be very proud of.

"I won't tell them," he answered unconvincingly as his smile grew.

"Harry either!"

"Oh," he groaned. "I can't tell Harry? But…I tell him everything."

"Ron! I'll be mortified if you tell Harry that I passed out during…while you were…you had better not tell him! No bragging!" she ordered, and tried to be stern with him, but it was nearly impossible as he was looking so very adorable.

"I can't help it that I'm a fantastic lover, Hermione," he laughed now, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Honestly, Ron…" she rolled her eyes.

"Think of all the lives I can help by spreading my skills around."

"The only person that's going to benefit from your _skills_ is me!" she said, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Ron held her tightly around the waist as they slipped into a deep kiss. Hermione loved kissing him. His lips were strong and soft, but he never overpowered her. Kissing him was like an escape. It made her forget where she was momentarily. He pulled away just as she was about to become totally lost.

"Sit on me proper," he hissed, and Hermione didn't quite know what he meant, but he gave her hips a push and she reasoned that he wanted her to straddle him. Hoisting up the sheet, Hermione spread her legs and sat down on Ron's thighs. Instantly, he began kissing her again. Her hands fisted his hair as she held his head in place so she could get the most out of his fiery mouth.

Ron pulled the sheet from her body and tossed it to the floor. The cool air felt good because she was getting rather hot from this action. His mouth left hers only to land on her neck and throat. Hermione looked down and was very pleased to see Ron's erection standing strong between them.

Not having too much confidence yet, Hermione hesitantly reached down and let her fingers ghost over him. In a flash Ron pulled away from her neck and his hand latched onto hers, squeezing it tightly around his shaft.

"Er…don't…just…not too much, okay, or I'll lose it."

He was wide-eyed and looked a bit frightened. She knew he didn't want to have the same thing happen as before and neither did she. She wanted to be with him once and for all…now!

"Let's go back to the bedroom," Hermione said, and stood up with him still between her legs, but Ron grabbed her hips.

"We…we can stay here…if you want. We can try it…like this," he said in a whisper, and then looked down between their bodies. Hermione followed his line of vision and caught on very quickly to what he was proposing. His cock was jutting up in the air, practically pointing at her center and screaming, _'just sit on me…it's easy!'_

"I…I dunno, Ron. I don't know how to…I've never done it that way before."

"Have you done it any other way before?" He quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"You know what I mean! I don't know what I'm doing. I may not do it right."

"Trust me, Hermione, whatever you do will feel brilliant to me." They stared at each other for a moment, silently agreeing to try this. "My brothers said that women like this position because they have more control." Ron followed, apparently still trying to sell his idea.

"O…okay…we can try it." Hermione nodded.

"If you don't like it, we can go in the bedroom, okay."

Again she nodded as Ron brought her hips closer to him, directly over his eager cock. He grabbed hold of it and pressed the head against her entrance. She was not as wet as before, and she wondered if that would make a difference. Ron must have noticed as well because he slipped one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked her taut nipple causing her stomach to clench instantly. He pulled his mouth away quickly.

"I need my wand! I have to do the contraception—"

"I'm…I'm on the potion, Ron." Hermione whispered, and she could tell he had more questions about that, like, _for how long_ and such, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Slowly, his mouth moved to the other breast, and he sucked and licked with fevered passion. Hermione tossed her head back as a moan escaped her throat. He was quickly working her into a frenzy and her legs were beginning to tremble under the strain of standing over Ron as she was.

With unpracticed patience, Hermione began to lower herself onto Ron's waiting muscle. She'd gotten no more than the tip in before she stopped. It was more uncomfortable than what she had imagined, but on the other hand, just this bit was causing a pleasant feeling to course through her as well; enough to let her know that she wanted to do this fully. Ron pulled away from her breast and looked up at her.

"You alright?" he whispered, and Hermione nodded with her eyes closed.

"Just…just don't move, okay…let me do it."

"I won't, I swear." And he sat perfectly still while she slowly brought herself down on him. It was the stretching that was getting to her. It felt as if he was tearing her, but she was determined. Ron bit his lip and groaned as his hands gripped her hips almost painfully. She could tell that he was fighting every instinct his body had not to pull her down on him or thrust up into her, but he said he would not move and she knew that he wouldn't. Stopping halfway, Hermione's legs shook terribly as they tried to support her in this position.

"I can't go any further," she whimpered, disappointed in herself. "Sorry,"

"Let me—"

"No!" she shouted before Ron could finish his statement.

"Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you…I just thought that if you…" he lifted her hips a bit so that he nearly slid out of her and then gently pulled her back down to where she was before. Again he did it and upon the third go, Hermione was moving of her own accord, and just like that, they were having sex. Her cheeks flared at the thought that she was actually making love to Ron. He was inside her, though not fully, but it still counted and it still felt absolutely brilliant.

"Fuck," Ron groaned with a heavy sigh as his head lulled to the back of the chair. Hermione continued to bounce shallowly on him causing her center to become slicker by the second.

"Ron," she whimpered. "My legs…they're cramping."

Before she could prepare herself, she felt Ron lift her in the air and in the next instant she was laying on her kitchen table. Hermione gave out a hoarse scream because in the midst of the movement, Ron had inadvertently plunged himself into her. Her eyes slammed shut and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He groaned loudly, and Hermione knew she had hurt him with her sharp little nails, but she also knew that it must have felt very good for him to be fully sheathed inside her.

"I'm sorry…I hadn't meant…" he panted.

"I know, Ron. Just stay still for a moment."

Hermione had been prepared for the pain to be greater than what was actually coursing through her now. Perhaps it was because her hips were slightly off the edge of her kitchen table, or perhaps it was because Ron was standing and didn't really have any weight on her, but whatever the reason, she hadn't actually felt the barrier tear. It was just more stretching and that was beginning to dull to a minor throb.

With a gentle roll of her hips, Hermione gave Ron permission to start moving. He seemed to be testing the waters as he slowly rolled his hips, copying her movement. Again she rolled and then he rolled. Within moments they were thrusting shallowly together. It was silent in her small kitchen as they both seemed to be holding their breath in stunned amazement. They were making love and it was real this time, full and complete.

Hermione pulled Ron's head to her and kissed him deeply. He gave a muffled moan as his hips began to pump more earnestly, rattling some of the items on her table. It was a bit painful for Hermione with him moving as rhythmically as he was now, but she wouldn't dream of stopping him. She discovered rather quickly that the pain does not last too long and if she relaxed a bit, well, it actually began to feel rather wonderful.

Ron pulled back, standing to his full height, his hips still moving. He seemed to be radiating power, but Hermione was not in the right frame of mine to view Ron as he really was. To her, he looked like an Adonis, even though his hair was tussled, his lips were swollen and he had large red blotches on his cheeks, one resembling a hand print. _Yes, she had slapped him earlier, hadn't she?_ Nevertheless, he was beautiful standing between her legs, giving her everything he had as his muscles flexed and he whispered garbled words of praise.

Faster he moved now and the table shook causing the cup of tea to shatter to the floor along with a dish of sugar and a plate of biscuits. Hermione didn't care, he could break everything in her kitchen as long as he didn't stop doing what he was doing.

"God! You feel so good," he rasped as he placed her ankles on his shoulders and bent forward. Hermione choked out a barking shout and pushed his head. Ron shot back instantly and lowered her legs.

"Sorry…I guess we are not ready for that yet," he said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Not likely," she snapped without any real bite, and placed her hand on her abdomen. It felt as if he had just rammed himself into her stomach.

Ron leaned forward again, but this time her legs remained spread wide. He kissed her mouth eagerly as his pelvis pressed against hers creating just the right pressure on her clitoris. Her hands slid down his long lean back as low as she could go, just barely touching his bum. Ron reached over their heads and gripped the edge of the table giving him more leverage to thrust.

They began to grind against each other as if their lives depended on it. The table shook dangerously, but Hermione couldn't be bothered…she was so close to that feeling she'd gotten from what his mouth had done to her earlier, but this was so much more intense. _Please don't pass out…please don't pass out!_ She chanted in her head.

Ron's breathing was so ragged that she thought he was near asphyxiation. They moved slickly against each other, sweat dripping, juices flowing. Hermione could feel it coming; it moved through her belly and traveled down to her center and then it snapped. Her muscles constricted fiercely, the inner and outer ones. Ron froze too, he seemed to have stopped breathing and for a fraction of a second nothing happened. Hermione's muscles locked and Ron was like a Petrified person, and then it was as if she lost all control over her body.

She was shaking and gasping as her vaginal walls spasmed and shuddered making her lose her breath. _Don't pass out_…Ron was thrusting in her sloppily, with sickly groans as he flooded her with his warm seed. She could feel it, feel him shaking with release and she wanted to pay closer attention, but her release was far too intense for a tutorial at the moment.

With heavy sighs, they both seemed to go boneless as Ron slumped on top of her and Hermione's legs dangled limply off the edge of the table. They were sweaty and sated and the smell of sex was pungent in the air, but Hermione was never more pleased to have made a mess in her kitchen.

Slowly, Ron kissed her damp cheek and then sat up. His fringe was soaked and stuck to his forehead and he had lines of sweat rolling down his lean chest. Delicately, he separated them and Hermione immediately pressed her thighs together. Ron extended his hand and reached for her. She allowed him to pull her up to a sitting position and they kissed.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too."

"That was brilliant," Ron said, pulling her into a sticky hug.

"Mmm, it was, wasn't it? And I've been told that it will only get better." Hermione murmured against his lips and then smiled in a rather naughty way, which was only for Ron to see. "You've got a hand print on your face…I'm sorry," she whispered. Ron touched his cheek and smiled.

"No worries, love, you can slap me any time if it's followed by a night like tonight."

"Don't count on it. If ever I slap you again, you can be sure that we will not be making love afterward."

"Don't be so sure…" Ron wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up. Hermione giggled, but then her eyes caught the small amount of blood smeared on table and she panicked.

"Ron! Put me down!" she shouted, and he let her down instantly. She grabbed the sheet and wiped the table quickly, hoping Ron hadn't seen the mess. She wrapped the sheet around her bottom and ran off to the bathroom.

"What is it, Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, while chasing behind her.

"Nothing…just…just having a shower," she shouted through the door as she turned on the water. She knew she should not be embarrassed after all they had done together tonight, but she was and she suddenly felt unclean.

The shower was quick but thorough, and Hermione stepped out of her bathroom feeling much better. Ron had changed the linens and positioned himself in the center of the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"Are you quite comfortable?" she asked with a smirk as she adjusted her gown.

"Yes, quite," he smirked back, and then held his arms out to her. Hermione climbed on the bed and rested her damp head on his chest. "Don't be embarrassed by anything that happens between us, love. I don't care about any of if. I want you to be able to be yourself with me, in a way you can't with others." He kissed the top of her head and she only gave a brief nod. The words meant more to her than he probably knew. She looked up at him with intense eyes.

"I can say anything to you?" she asked, and his eyebrows creased together.

"Of course," he whispered with nervous anticipation.

"Well, I think you should know…that…you really smell awful," she said, and waited for him to catch on that she was joking. It took a second, but she knew he got it the moment his eyes changed.

"Do I?"

"Well, yes. I'm simply pointing out that I'm freshly bathed, and you smell like something the cat dragged in," she replied, and tried not to giggle, but Ron let out a bark-like laugh.

"Crookshanks dragging in many sweaty men, is he?"

"All the time." Hermione chuckled. Ron rolled her over and pressed his heavy body on her.

"Is it my pits that smell?" he asked as he raised his arm and covered her face with his musky pit. Hermione screamed and began to kick her legs in a pointless struggle, he was just too strong for her. Nearly suffocating under his musky armpit, Hermione remembered something she'd seen one of the twins do to Ron years ago and it made him run away. With that in mind, she slipped her index finger in her mouth getting it nice and wet, and then stuck the digit in his ear. Ron screamed in a rather girly pitch and leapt off the bed.

"Hermione!" he shouted, holding his ear in shock. "You gave me a wet willie!"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Where did you learn that?" he asked still looking rather shocked, but now he was smiling with an odd sort of pride behind his eyes.

"I saw one of your brothers do it to you…you hate it don't you?" she smiled in a wicked sort of way.

"Yes I do! It's disgusting and a bit lowbrow for you I should think!"

"Guess I've been hanging around the Weasley men a tad too long," Hermione grinned wide and stretched.

"Oy! Are you calling my brothers lowbrow?" Ron asked, looking as if he wanted to laugh hard. She could tell he was enjoying this exchange quite a lot.

"Oh, no, not just them…"

"So I'm lowbrow too? You'd better watch it Granger, those are fighting words!" he growled and Hermione smiled.

"Well, you'd have to catch me first. Perhaps if I run in the lav, you'll follow and some soap will accidentally get on you. One can dream…" she sighed.

"That's it!" Ron barked and leapt on the bed, but Hermione hopped off of it before he caught her. Unfortunately, Ron was far too quick for her and she was no match for his long legs. He caught her around the middle just as she stepped over the threshold of the bathroom. She squealed with laughter as Ron spun her around to face him.

"Maybe I'll need some help in the shower…you want to make sure I don't smell anymore, don't you?" And just like that, the heat rose in the cramped room.

"Well…I suppose I need to ensure you wash properly," Hermione said, with a tremble to her voice. It was new to openly flirt with Ron, knowing that it would have consequences that would be seen through to the end. He dipped his head and kissed her soundly. Hermione held his head in her hands as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Happy New Year," she mumbled and kissed him again before he could reply.

88888

The actual arrival of the New Year was met with heavy sleeping and rhythmic breathing at 7 Offenhaut Court, unit-2, and it was the best sleep Hermione had had in a while. She stirred early in the morning and could tell the sun had only just come up as slivers of it peeked through her drapes, making funny patterns on Ron's naked body.

He slept sprawled out flat on his back as Hermione rested her head on his chest with one leg curled over his. She was so happy in this moment that it nearly brought her to tears. She was in love with the perfect guy, she had the perfect job and she finally felt as if she belonged in this place. Seems Ginny was right, twenty was a good age for her.

Looking down at Ron's body, Hermione liked how comfortable he was with her, so much so, that she wondered if she'd grow tired of him being naked all the time…probably not. She watched as he hazily scratched at the patch of hair below his navel and then ran his hand over his sleeping penis. Hermione lifted her head and glanced at Ron's face; he was still sleeping soundly.

Quietly and gently, she disentangled herself from him and scooted down the bed. She really wanted to get a good look at his penis. This was impossible to do earlier as she was far too eager to _feel_ it, but now, she could take her time. Moving his hand, Hermione looked at the clump of flesh closely. Even in this flaccid state, it was still quite fat, though she found it hard to imagine how this stumpy thing could possibly grow to the size it did last night.

Hermione ran her index finger over it, then held it gently with two fingers. She glanced up at Ron once again and found him still fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. Before she was even aware of doing so, she was tipping her head forward as her tongue darted out to taste the soft flesh she held. It didn't have much of a taste and the scent of soap was present with just a hint of what she gathered was Ron's true essences. It was divine.

Becoming bolder, Hermione opened her mouth and slipped the fat blob inside. It was meaty and spongy as she slopped it around in her mouth. She almost wanted to chuckle at her actions, but knowing she wasn't being watched was somewhat freeing to her. Ron's cock gave a twitch and Hermione could tell it was growing. That's when she noticed that Ron's left hand was gripping the sheets tightly. Her eyes shot up to find Ron looking down at her with obvious astonishment.

He rather looked like he had a massive headache, for his face was screwed up in a horribly painful expression and his mouth was agape. Hermione let his penis flop from her mouth and was about to ask if this was okay with him.

"Don't stop," Ron hissed raggedly, and she slipped her mouth back on his now fully erect penis. She sucked the tip in her mouth and found a slightly salty substance on her tongue. She knew he had not finished yet, but perhaps some leaked out just a bit when he was excited, and judging by the grunts and moans, Ron _was_ excited. Hermione pulled her lips off of his tip and ran her wet tongue from the base all the way back up to the head. She was rewarded by a shuddering moan from Ron.

"Do you like it better when I…when I lick it?" she asked timidly, and then ran her tongue up his length once more. "Or do you like it better when I use…my whole mouth?"

Hermione slipped her mouth over him again fitting in as much she could and then sucked. Ron looked near insanity and apparently was unable to answer so Hermione repeated the questions.

"Hermione!" Ron gnashed out in between her alternating licks and sucks, as she was still trying to pull an answer from him. "I…we…we either have to talk about it…or you have to do it…I can't do both!" he wheezed.

"Oh," she said bashfully, finally understanding that it was foolish for her to try to interrogate him at a time like this. He threaded his hand in her hair and smiled at her gently.

"Whatever you do will be brilliant, love. So don't worry."

The smile was wiped from his face as Hermione took heed to those words and sucked him into her mouth as deeply as she could fit him with out choking. Ron's cock was so thick that it really did stretch her mouth and she thought about what Daphne had said in the lavatory last night. She squeezed her eyes shut to let that thought pop out of her head. If she could help it, she wanted to make Ron forget than anyone else had ever had their mouth on him before her. She may not be skilled enough to do it now, but she was confident that one day she would.

Her mouth pumped him steadily and Ron was grunting and thrusting in earnest now. His hand slipped down and he began to stroke his shaft, matching Hermione's driving rhythm. She watched this movement for a few moments, making sure she understood what he was doing, then she snatched his hand away and replaced it with her own.

Hermione got up on her knees so she could get a better position and now her mouth and her hand were working Ron fantastically. His hands were fisted in her hair and he was moaning and thrusting in time with her.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "That feels so good," he grunted heavily.

Hermione could see that his testicles were pulled tight to his body now and she remembered this happened before when he was about to finish. It wasn't a moment later when Ron began to shout unintelligible things.

"Ga…mmm…sss…ma…FUCK!" he wailed just as Hermione pulled her mouth away in time for Ron's quaking eruption. His hips thrust upward as spurt after spurt of his warm fluid shot in the air and landed on his abdomen as well as Hermione's delicate hand. She continued to pump his thick muscle, milking it to the end. Her eyes were glued to his body, watching every reaction she was pulling from it.

Ron was flushed red from head to toe and he had a thin sheen of sweat on him. His muscles were clenched tightly and he trembled. The panting that he was doing had slowed to a deep wheezing and his eyes were no longer squeezed tight. Hermione could feel him going flaccid in her hand so she pulled it away slowly. She had Ron's fluids all over the back of her hand and he had it all over his stomach. She thought about how it tasted and wondered if he would have liked it better if she hadn't pulled her mouth away. She stored that question for further exploration…_perhaps tonight_.

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Hermione picked up her wand from her discarded clothing and cleaned the two of them. She tossed the wand to the floor and then crawled on top of Ron. Before she could help it, she was rubbing her face on his chest again and realizing why cats love to do this so much, it was simply lovely. Ron's arms encircled her and he gave what sounded like a deeply satisfied sigh.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hermione whispered with a sleepy smile on her face.

"It was perfect. You must always wake me like that," he replied and she could hear the smile on his face. She looked up at him to find she was not wrong, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"So you'd want me to do it again, sometime?" she asked, coyly.

"Are you kidding? You have met me before, haven't you?" Ron asked with a laugh, then he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Perhaps we should be formally introduced…it's nice to meet you, my name is—"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Fuckin' hell!" Ron hissed and shot out of bed as his mother's voice reverberated around Hermione's tiny flat.

She had never seen anyone get clothes on that fast, but Ron had his dress trousers on and zipped before she could even right herself to get out of bed. By the time her feet hit the floor Ron was rushing out of the bedroom, shirtless, toward the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley's voice had come.

Tying her dressing gown tightly around her, Hermione stepped up to her bedroom door and listened. God help her, she was far too embarrassed to go out there with Ron.

"Ronald! What is the meaning of this? ("Sorry Mum!") The last anyone has seen of you, you were running out of the party off to Merlin knows were! ("Sorry Mum!") Out all night! ("Sorry Mum!") No bother to wonder if people were worried! ("Sorry Mum!") I got up this morning, worried about you, wanting to make sure you were alright after your quarrel with Hermione, and what do I find when I go to your room? ("Sorry Mum!") An empty bed, that's what!"

"I'm sorry Mum…I—" Just as Ron was about to launch into what sounded like an explanation, Hermione heard the whoosh of someone else Flooing in.

"Molly dear," Mr. Weasley's voice carried back to the bedroom where Hermione stood listening. "Let's go, we'll talk to Ron later when he gets home."

"No, Arthur, we are not leaving here without Ronald! Go get your things! I'm furious at your irresponsible behavior!" she raged.

"No," Ron replied, so low that Hermione barely heard him.

"What was that?" Molly asked, apparently she barely heard him as well.

"I said, no," Ron repeated quietly.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no! I'm not coming home now. I'll be in later or…tomorrow!" This was met with silence, and Hermione only assumed that Mrs. Weasley had been rendered mute.

"When are you going to realize that I'm not a child? Turning seventeen didn't do it, fighting in a war didn't do it, so maybe the fact that I am in love and choose to express my love in a…physical manner will finally make you see that I am a bloody man!"

Again, there was ringing silence, but now, Hermione could not take it any longer. She should be standing with her man. As quiet as a mouse she stepped out of her bedroom and crept down the hall toward the three Weasleys. It was obvious that Ron didn't know she was in the room until her hand slipped in his and he gripped it tightly. Hermione's heart nearly broke when her eyes landed on Mrs. Weasley. It was painfully obvious that she was fighting a raging battle inside, a battle that had been going on in mothers since the dawn of time…_when do I let my child go?_

No doubt Molly had had this battle five times already, but Hermione was sure that each time was just as painful as the last and she still had one more to go.

"_Ronnie_," she whimpered. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and rushed to his mother so he could embraced her tightly. Hermione turned her head to hide a traitorous tear that bubbled out of her eye. Mr. Weasley smiled lovingly at the pair.

"I'm sorry I said that swear word, Mum," Ron murmured, still holding his mother.

"It's alright, Ronnie," she sniffed and kissed his cheek before she pulled away. "I'm sorry I stormed in here. Sorry, Hermione, dear," Molly said to her. She was only able to nod her acceptance of the apology for she was nearing an emotional burst.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I hope you never know the fear and worry that your father and I have suffered through. It's natural for a parent to worry over their children, but in a time of war when all of your babies are involved…well, it takes a part of your soul that I fear will never return," she looked at the couple sadly.

"I do recognize that you are an adult, Ron, and I'm very proud of the man you have grown into. It's just fear that creeps into me sometimes and makes me want to keep you under my wing forever. I know that I can't, but forgive me if I forget that sometimes."

"It's alright, Mum. I don't want you to worry about me, and I'm sorry I didn't let you know that I wasn't coming home. I promise I will in the future." Hermione didn't miss the reaction Mrs. Weasley had to that statement, _'in the future,' _meaning, he planned to stay here again. She nearly did a dance, but thought that inappropriate now, so she settled for nervously twisting the belt to her dressing gown.

"I understand that while I live under your roof, I have to go by your rules. I can respect that, and this will never happen again," Ron finished.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly, and then they all stood in a very awkward silence.

"Er…well, son, will we see you two at dinner?" Mr. Weasley asked and Mrs. Weasley looked extremely hopeful.

"Um…" Ron glanced at Hermione and she gave a curt nod. "Sure…we'll be there," he smiled at his parents.

"Great! We'll see you then, son," Mr. Weasley said, and then the pair Disapparated with harmonizing pops.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted the moment his parents were gone. "Can you believe that?" he asked, but Hermione was simply staring at him, her man, looking beautiful and masculine. She was so deeply in love with him that it shook her to her core. She was such a goner where he was concerned and she had no reason to hide it now. Stepping up to him, Hermione pulled him in her arms and kissed him.

"Mmm, what was that for?" he asked.

"Just…just because I adore you," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Can you imagine if she would have shown up five minutes earlier!" Ron said incredulously, causing Hermione to chuckle. She sighed deeply.

"Ron,"

"Hmm?" he murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Promise me that you will always stand up for us like that." He looked down at her and smiled a bit confusedly.

"Of course."

"Promise me that it will always be like this." She hugged him tighter.

"I promise," he kissed her head again.

"Promise we will never let anyone come between us," she whispered.

"I promise," Ron answered adamantly. She looked up and met his eyes again, hers now slightly misty.

"Promise you'll love me forever?"

"Even after I die."

88888

Four Years Later…..

Hermione rode the lift in silence. This was normal for her even if there were people on board, which there wasn't today. However, she was very distracted this morning. Her thoughts were heavy with events of the previous weekend. Night before last, she had given Ron the final fantasy she had planned for his birthday. It was an eye opening evening, filled with passion, tears and even a bit of _spanking_.

Hermione blushed deeply as she stepped off the lift heading toward her department. Still lost in her thoughts which were making her tingle slightly, she rounded the corner and smacked right into something solid and _furry_. Her bag fell from her shoulder and she stumbled back, nearly hitting the ground, but an overly large hand caught her and set her right. Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" she smiled, happy to see her friend. They rarely got back to Hogwarts now with their busy schedules.

"Er…ah…mor'nin 'Ermione!" he sputtered then thrust three massive Sunflowers at her. Hermione stepped back with a squeak, but she took the offerings with confusion and piqued curiosity.

"Thank you, Hagrid" she said, looking at the flowers.

Beautiful as they were, they still had clumps of dirt and the roots attached, she wondered why he was giving them to her. Before she got a chance to ask that question, Hagrid stepped aside revealing a long queue of people that trailed right up to her office door, all holding flowers. Hermione's heart began to speed in her chest as she slowly stepped up to the next person, who happened to be Bill.

He handed her a small bunch of purple Hydrangeas, and kissed her on her cheek, yet said nothing. Hermione smiled, still a bit confused. She knew something special was happening and she was simply going to keep quiet and let it happen.

Next was Fleur. She smiled sweetly and handed Hermione three white Gladioli, then kissed her on both cheeks. Hermione's hands shook as she took the flowers and added them to the others.

She stepped up to Charlie and the second eldest Weasley son gave her a warm smile, then handed her some cherry colored Heathers and a Snapdragon. He embraced her tightly and then kissed her on the forehead.

The wickedly gleeful smile of Fred Weasley met her next as she moved down the queue. She was so eager and excited to see what this was leading to that she wasn't even worried that Fred's flower (a magical version of a Snapdragon) was actually spitting out tiny puffs of smoke. He hugged her to him and spun her around quickly before setting her on her feet a bit dizzy.

George greeted her with an identical wicked smile as his brother's and then handed her a magical Bird of Paradise which began chirping loudly the moment Hermione touched it.

"Bugger," George mumbled then whacked the flower on the head with his wand and the beak-like petals continued to move, but no chirping could be heard.

"Thank you," Hermione said, and found that she had nearly lost her voice. George smiled warmly and pulled her into his arms. She nearly cried as she had never been hugged like this from either of the twins.

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly as he handed over a bunch of ivory Orchids. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her much like her own father often would. A lump was growing in her throat and it took several swallows to get it down.

By the time she stepped up to Mrs. Weasley, Hermione's nerves were teetering on break down. As she watched tears well up in the eyes of the woman who had done so much for her, she fought back her own tears. Seeing Molly there confirmed what Hermione was expecting to see behind the closed door of her office, but she couldn't think of that or she'd never make it. _Look at the flowers, concentrate on the flowers_, Hermione told herself. Mrs. Weasley handed her three pink Lisianthus' that were nearly perfect, then she pulled her into a rather back breaking hug.

Hermione was breathing hard by the time she was released and some of the flowers had gotten crumpled, much to the dismay of the snapdragon and bird of paradise.

Seeing her mother brought the lump back to her throat, bigger and harder this time. Mrs. Granger handed Hermione five yellow Carnations which she knew were her mum's favorite. Her mother held her face in her hands and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you…I don't think you have any idea how much…" she looked as if she wanted to say more, but was simply overcome. Hermione was slightly thankful that her mum could say no more, otherwise she was going to lose it.

Stepping up to her father is what finally caused the first tear to fall. He brushed it away with his thumb. For so long he had been her hero, the man in her life. He had not filled that role in some time, but somewhere deep inside, he always would. Handing her a combination of white, pink and purple Gerber Daisies, Mr. Granger took his daughter's free hand and kissed it, then pulled her to him for a warm hug. This was something she would never tire of, her father's arms around her.

"You make me so proud to be a father, princess. You always have and you always will," he whispered in her hair causing a few more silent tears to leak out. Hermione nodded, feeling rather content to stay in her fathers arms, but he guided her to the next person waiting.

Ginny was looking as if she was struggling to maintain her composure for she seemed ready to burst at the seams with excitement. She eagerly handed Hermione red and yellow Alstroemerias, but was crushing her with a hug before she could even add them to the pile gripped in her arm.

"I knew this day would come…" she said in a teary voice. "I didn't know it would take so long, but I'm happy all the same!" she eked out then kissed Hermione on the cheek. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest right now because she knew what was waiting for her behind that door and she was nearly dizzy with anticipation. Even the large bouquet she cradled didn't seem to be bothering her now. She wanted to get in her office! There was one person standing in her way, however.

Harry was poised and statuesque as the only barrier between her and her future. His green eyes glowed passionately as he held a beautiful bouquet of white flowers. He didn't hand them to her, but simply let her step closer to him before he spoke.

"It…it seems like such a long time ago when I was doing something similar…on your birthday in fact. I remember a conversation we had in a dark corner at the Burrow and you told me that…that I was your brother." He stopped speaking and looked as if he had something hard in his throat that was blocking him from swallowing. Tears were trickling down Hermione's cheeks as she waited for Harry to continue.

"I hope you still feel that way…I hope—"

"I do," Hermione rasped and wanted to throw her arms around him, God she loved him so much. He smiled and she could tell he was nervous, but he pressed on.

"You are my family, Hermione…" he swallowed. "I have lots of family now, but only one sister…um…these…" he handed her the flowers. "…these are Lilies and Lily of the Valley. I never knew how beautiful they were and so fitting that my mother was named after them." Again he paused to regain himself.

"You remind me of her. I know that's odd because I don't really know her, but from what I've been told by everyone who knew her, she was smart, and brave and extremely kind and that pretty much sums you up." He smiled brightly. "I think she would have loved you, she is somewhere watching over me and I'm sure she is very happy that I have you in my life."

At this, Harry seemed overcome and pulled Hermione into a suffocating hug. Before she could reciprocate, he was opening the door to her office, and practically pushing her through it.

She stumbled inside to find Ron pacing in a tight circle. The sound of the door closing got his attention and he stopped, then smiled nervously at her. He carried a single red Rose in his hand and he was handsomely dressed in a crisp white button-down shirt and dark blue trousers. Slowly he approached her. It was hard to tell who was shaking more as he handed her the rose.

Within the next instant, he was on bended knee and that was all Hermione could take. She burst into tears causing all the flowers to fall from her arms, as she needed both hands to cry into. Ron immediately hugged her hips and buried his face into her belly.

"I can't do this and look at you cry," he mumbled into her stomach with a kiss. Hermione took several gulping breaths and tried very hard to pull herself together.

"O-okay, I'll try to stop," she sniffed and threaded her hands through his hair. Ron peeped up at her and seemed to believe that she would curb her tears so he could say what he had to say.

"I love you," he whispered and Hermione nodded with her mouth clamped shut. She hoped that he realized that she could not speak for fear that she would start bawling.

"Do you like the flowers?" again she nodded. "I thought it would be a nice reminder of our first date," he whispered and Hermione smiled wide.

"S-sorry I dr-dropped them," she choked out and Ron chuckled.

"No worries, love-bug." He stared at her for a moment. "Blimey, I've forgotten everything I'd planned to say. It was loads of good stuff too." He bit his lip and looked as if he were wracking his brain to think about it. Hermione sniffed and held his face in her hands.

"Ron…just say what's in your heart. Say what you feel," she whispered. He swallowed thickly.

"I love you, more than I thought possible, even. It seems to swallow me sometimes…you know. I just want to be with you forever, I want to…to make love to you every night and every morning and have babies and grand babies and great-grand babies. I want to look beside me when we are 150 and still find you there…I want…I…blimey, will you marry me, Hermione?"

At first she nodded and he didn't move. She couldn't see his face clearly because her vision was obstructed by her tears, so she whispered, "_Yes_," and in the next instant she was being lifted off the floor and spun around.

"YES!" Ron shouted, and that seemed to be enough for the people waiting outside the office; for the door flew open and the crowd came barreling in with cheers and applause. Hermione was dizzy and it was from far more than just being spun around by Ron. Her life was about to change and she was ecstatic. She was going to marry her best friend, her soul-mate and maybe it was naïve of her to think so, but she knew life was going to be perfect for them all from this moment on.

"I love you," she whispered to Ron, who still had her in his arms. He responded by pressing his lips to her in a searing kiss that was met with a roaring cheer.

**The End…or The Beginning, however you want to look at it **

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I loved writing it! I can't believe I've written 4 stories thus far. I was so scared to write Four Days of Fantasies and then I nearly became addicted to it all.

I know I promised a Harry/ Ginny version of Four Days, but I'm going to be taking a break from writing fan fics to work on my original writing. I'm trying to get published so I can actually quit my job and do this thing I love for a living! (Wish me luck!) I'm sure I'll return to fandom, but for now, I need to focus on my original work.

I'm glad you all have supported me with all my stories and I hope I'm even more successful with anything I get published. These stories have done wonders for my writing and my confidence, so from the bottom of my heart I thank each and every one of you that have read my work.

Laurie thank you for the help you've given me on this story and the others alike. Your comments always inspired thought and discussion.

Last, but certainly not least…a heartfelt thank you to my lovely beta, Jamie. You are the greatest beta, and an even better friend, and if fan fiction never does anything else for me…it brought you in my life!

Karen

31


End file.
